The Unknown Friendship
by Malicia
Summary: -Traduction- James vient de réaliser que Remus et Lily sont devenu très proche durant cette dernière années à Poudlard. Et il n'aime pas ça du tout. Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il pense où est-il aveuglé par la jalousie ?
1. Une Nouvelle Surprenante

Bonjours, j'ai commencé à traduire ce chapitre ce matin et je vais essayer de traduire le chapitre 2 demain ou ce soir. J'espère que ce sera pas trop poche et pas trop traduit mot à mot. J'espère aussi que vous allez appréciez cette fabuleuse fic que jai eu le plaisir de lire plus tôt cette année. J'espère bien avoir des reviews, plein plein de reviews. Lol  
  
Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je tiens à le rappeler elle appartient à « Indiangurl » que je remercie de m'avior permis de traduire sa fic.  
  
Et petite note, quand vous verez A/N : c'est note de l'auteur, Indiangurl et quand vous verez N/T : ce sera une note de moi la traductrice.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une Nouvelle Surprenante  
  
***Point de vu de Lily***  
  
Lily écoutait attentivement quand Dumbledore commença à faire son discours. Elle ne portait pas vraiment attention puisque c'était sensiblement le même chaque année. Quand Lily pensa qu'il avait fini, elle s'attendit à ce que la table se garnisse de nourriture, mais apparament, il avait une autre « petite » annonce à faire.  
  
« Cette année, nous avons décidé de faire quelque chose de spécial. Les autres professeurs et moi avons décidé de faire le bal de Noël pendant les vacances. Les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septième année pourront y venir, les plus jeunes pourrez, si vous êtes invités par des élèves permis. Porter des robes de bal sera requis. Maintenant...au festin ! »  
  
Il tapa dans ses mains, et les quatres tables se remplirent instantanément de plats, mais Lily avait pour une raison ou une autre perdu son appétit. Elle balaya la table des Gryffondors du regard à la recherche de 4 garçons...pour être plus précis...Les Maraudeurs, en fait c'est comme cela que tout le monde les appelait. Ils étaient les joueurs de tours et pour ne pas dire, les fauteurs de troubles de l'école, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas d'être les gars les plus populaires. Ensemble, ils avaient plus de retenue que tous les élèves de Poudlard réunient.  
  
En premier, il y avait James Potter. Il devait atteindre 6p, avec des cheveux noirs indiciplinés. Oh ! Comme elle le méprisait ! Il collectionnait les filles avec une arrogance et était en plus capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé pour des raisons bien évidentes. Il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille à ces pieds avec un simple sourire...dégoutant !  
  
Après venait Sirius Black, le bras droit de Potter. Sirius devait faire 6p2 et comparer à Potter, ces cheveux étaient très élégament placé et étaient utiles quand il draguait les filles. Il n'était pas mieux que James quand il devenait arrogant et était égale à lui quand on parlait des filles. Un regard dans les yeux de Mr.Black et les filles devenaient fascinées.  
  
Il y avait aussi Remus Lupin. Comparativement aux autres Maraudeurs, Lily aimait bien Remus, le préfèrait même. Il faisait plus ou moins 6p, avait les cheveux blonds « sable » et une pointe de mystère dans son attitude. Il était beau, comme ces précédents amis, mais avait toujours un regard souffreteux (N/T : je savais même pas que ça existait ce mot là) et semblait toujours fatigué. Il était gentil, tranquille et pour être honnête, Lily avait eu un faible pour lui en troisième année...  
  
En dernier venait Peter Pettigrew, mais tout le monde se foutait de lui. (A/N : Je haïe Peter et il devrait brûler en enfer pour ce qu'il a fait. Je pense cela dans la plus gentille des manières).  
  
Lily fut sortit de ces pensées sur les Maraudeurs par sa meilleure amie, Torrance.  
  
Maintenant, dans l'opinion de Lily(et la plus part des gars aussi)...Torrance était extrêmement belle. Elle faisait 5p8 avec de long cheveux brun foncé, bien droit et des yeux chaleureux et amoureux pour compléter le tout. Elle était aussi très bronzé et Torronce lui rappelait une gitane. Mais Torrance avait un secret très intéressant que seule Lily savait. Et elle n'était pas près de le dire.  
  
Au contraire de Torrance, Lily avait une peau pâle et de longs cheveux auburn. Elle faisait aussi 5p8 et avait de surprenant yeux vert émeraude...Torrance lui avait dit un jour que ces yeux tournaient au vert vif quand elle était extrêmement en colère (sur trois lequel lui en mettait plein le cul pensez-vous ?).  
  
« Lily ? Allô ? Merde ! Il n'y a personne là-dedans ? »  
  
« Hein ? Quoi ? »  
  
« C'est bien de voir que tu m'écoute finalement. A quoi exactement pensais- tu ? » Demanda curieusement Torrance.  
  
« Rien d'important...juste les cours. »  
  
« Lily, c'est le premier jour. Tu dois sûrment plaisanter. » « Non, une de nous doit le faire pour l'entraînement d'auror. » Dit Lily en picossant dans son assiette.  
  
« Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'ai de très bonnes notes tu sauras. » Dit Torrance.  
  
« Mais tu es un génie. Moi d'un autre côté je dois me forcer. »  
  
Quand le banquet fut fini et que tout le monde était de retour dans leur salle commune, Lily s'apprêtait à son travail de préfète-en-chef. James était malheureusement le préfèt-en-chef et elle ne savait pas à quoi Dumbledore pensait quand il l'a mis en charge de tout. Elle prenait soin de garder une bonne distance de Potter parce que la dernière chose qu'elle avait besoin était de finir en retenue. Quand elle tourna un coin du corridor, elle fonça tête première dans quelqu'un.  
  
« Ouch ! Oh, je suis désolé...oh, salut Remus ! » Dit Lily quand elle reçonnu enfin la personne dans laquelle elle venait de rentrer.  
  
« Hey Lily, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais mal. » Toujours un parfait gentleman, pensa Lily.  
  
« Bien sûr que non...comment était ton été ? »  
  
« Rien de nouveau...toi ? »  
  
« Bien. »  
  
Il y eu un long silence mal à l'aise. Lily n'avait jamais vraiment parler à Remus, alors elle ne savait pas encore comment lui parler.  
  
« Alors cherchais-tu quelqu'un ou tu devais me parler ? » Demanda Lily alors que ça devenait encore plus inconfortable.  
  
« En fait, je devais te parler, à propos du bal... » Remus arrêta de parler brusquement et devint légèrement pâle.  
  
À ce moment, Torrance venait d'apparaître de derrière Lily et s'était appuyer sur son épaule avec désinvolture.  
  
« Hey les gars(N/T : je sais que c'est pas des gars les 2, mais je vais utiliser ça en traduisant « guys »), j'interromps rien j'espère ? Oh, salut Remus. Comment ça va ?  
  
Remus murmura quelques chose à peine audible qui ressemblait à « bien. »  
  
Comme si les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire, James arriva en joggant du vestibule vers eux.  
  
« Oi ! Vous êtiez pas en train de parler de moi j'espère ? » Dit James en donnant une claque amicale sur l'épaule de Remus.  
  
« Je dois y aller. » Dit Remus en commençant à marcher très vite vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. « Bye Lily ! » Dit-il par-dessus son épaule.  
  
« Bye Remus ! » Lui répondit-elle.  
  
Quand Remus fut parti, James tourna son attention vers Lily.  
  
« Alors...Evans, je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir avec moi au... »  
  
« Je pense pas non, Potter. »  
  
James réalisa qu'il venait de recevoir un refus et parti en courant plus loin dans le corridor pour rejoindre Remus. Torrance et Lily suivirent.  
  
Sur leur chemin du retour vers la salle commune, Lily entendit James demander à Remus : « Depuis quand appelles-tu Evans par son prénom ? » Lily sourit pour elle-même. L'année s'annonçait très bien !  
  
À suivre... 


	2. L'Accord

Voici le chapitre 2 comme promis yétait plus long que le 1er à traduire celui la, je vais sûrement bientôt commencer à traduire le chapitre 3 qui est vraiment bon ! Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je tiens à le répéter... Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 2 : L'Accord  
  
***Point de vu de James***  
  
James avait un faible pour Lily depuis le début des temps, mais Lily ne s'était jamais occupé de sa présence. Il courut pour rejoindre Remus. James devait savoir pourquoi Remus avait voulu parler à Lily.  
  
« Hey Moony, depuis quand appelles-tu Evans par son prénom ? » demanda James  
  
Remus et James étaient en train de marcher vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils devaient y rencontrer Sirius et Peter.  
  
« Je l'ai toujours appelée par son prénom. Je suppose que Lily m'aime bien. Je ne pense pas que c'est la même chose pour toi. »  
  
James n'aimait vraiment pas ça quand Remus était brutalement honnête.  
  
« De quoi parliez vous, ensemble ? » Demanda James. Peut-être qu'il pourrait apprendre comment parler avec Lily s'il parlait avec Moony plus souvent. Ça prenait du sens, Non ? Malgré ce qu'il pensait, Remus commença à rougir.  
  
« Oh, rien d'important. Je lui demandais comment était son été, c'est tout. » Répondit-il rapidement.  
  
James fronça les sourcils avec soupçons.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que... » Commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé.  
  
« James, c'est quoi le mot de passe ? » Murmura Remus alors qu'ils étaient debout devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui paraissait quelque peu impatiente.  
  
« Mot de passe ? » Demanda la grosse dame impatiemment.  
  
« Uh... » James n'en avait aucune idée.  
  
« Tu n'es pas préfèt-en-chef ? Tu devrais savoir le mot de passe ? » Demanda Remus.  
  
« C'est Wattlebird(N/T : dsl, je ne traduis pas ça) » Dit une voix féminine derrière eux.  
  
James et Remus se tournèrent pour voir Torrance et Lily attendant derrière eux de pouvoir entrer dans la salle commune.  
  
« Vous nous suivez mesdemoiselles ? » Leur demanda James.  
  
« Tu le souhaiterais ! Rappelle-toi que c'est aussi notre salle commune. » Dit Torrance rudement. Contrairement à la majorité des filles de Poudlard, Torrance semblait immunisée contre le charme des Maraudeurs.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils virent Sirius et Peter jouant au échec version sorcier. Peter semblait se donner beaucoup de mal à trouver un mouvement alors que Sirius était assis là, nonchalant. Sirius regarda alors pour voir qui venait d'entrer et un sourire apparut sur son visage.  
  
« Content que vous soyez enfin là. Je pensais que vous m'aviez oublier... » Dit Sirius, mais il arrêta de parler quand il vit Torrance.  
  
« Salut Torrance, comme je suis heureux de te voir ce soir... » La voix de Sirius était tout à coup devenu plus mature comme s'il disait cela avec plus de manière.  
  
Torrance et Lily se regardèrent. Ça leur pris tout un effort pour ne pas partir à rire. C'était un fait entre elles et les Maraudeurs que Sirius avait un faible pour Torrance. « Oh, ce peut-il Roméo. » Dit Torrance alors qu'elle roulait les yeux.  
  
« Alors...Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du bal ? Avez-vous des projets ? » Coupa James en regardant avidement à Lily.  
  
« Oui, mais rien qui t'implique... » Dit Lily.  
  
« Ouch ! Evans, pourquoi es-tu si méchante ? »  
  
« Pas méchante, juste honnête... » Dit Lily innocemment.  
  
Torrance ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de rire. James ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à Lily. Elle était belle, même en essayant d'avoir l'air innocente. Sirius d'un autre côté ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée d'avoir obtenu un non comme réponse.  
  
« Alors...Torrance...Ça serait un honneur de t'accompagner au bal de Noël. Q'en penses-tu ? » Demanda Sirius avec espoir.  
  
Lily et Torrance se regardèrent. Torrance n'aimait pas Sirius tant que ça, mais Lily lui envoya un regard qui voulait dire ça-pourrait-être-pire-que- ça et accepta.  
  
« Ok...je vais te donner une chance. » Dit Torrance sans vraiment de conviction.  
  
Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira... « Super ! » fut tout ce qu'il pu dire.  
  
***Point de vu de Lily***  
  
Quand Torrance dit oui à Sirius, Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une pointe de jalousie dans les yeux de Remus. Elle regarda alors vers James.  
  
« Alors Evans ? Vas-tu me donner une chance aussi ? » Demanda James.  
  
Lily roula les yeux, « Non. » Répondit-elle. Lily ignora le regard désapointé du jeune homme.  
  
« En tout cas, bravo Sirius, mais moi je vais me coucher. » Dit James en essayant d'étouffer un baîllement, « Bonne nuit, Evans. »  
  
« Ouais, moi aussi j'y vais. » Dit Torrance alors que tout le monde se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs. À mi-chemin, Torrance se retourna, « Tu viens, Lily ? »  
  
« Ouais, j'arrive dans une seconde ! » Hurla-t-elle d'en bas des escaliers.  
  
Lily courut jusqu'à l'escalier des garçons pour les rattraper avant qu'ils ne montent.  
  
« Est-ce que je peux t'aider, mlle Evans ? Est-ce que tu aurais besoin de me parler ? » demanda James plein d'espoir.  
  
« Non, en fait je dois parler à Remus. » Dit Lily. Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
« Ben il est juste là...parle lui. » Dit James calmement.  
  
« Je dois lui parler...seul à seul. » Dit-elle. Les yeux de Remus s'ouvrirent avec choc.  
  
« Ok, je vous vois tant tôt les gars. » Dit Remus avec hésitation à ses amis.  
  
Lily et Remus marchèrent jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Lily entendit Sirius murmurer à James, « Prongs, oh mon pote, tu as de la compétition. »  
  
*** Point de vu de Remus***  
  
Lily voulais-lui parler ? Seul ? Il ne pensait pas que c'était une si bonne idée. Il avala bruyamment(N/T : ou il déglutit, à vous de choisir) et regarda vers James. Il était pratiquement déjà en train de brûler de jalousie. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle commune avec Lily. Elle s'assoya sur un divan et attendit qu'il fasse de même.  
  
« De quoi avais-tu besoin de me parler ? » Demanda Remus d'une voix rauque.  
  
« Remus, je sais... » Dit Lily simplement.  
  
« Tu sais...Tu sais quoi exactement ? » Il y avait tellement de secret à propos de lui. Elle devait être plus précise.  
  
« Je sais que tu « apprécie » Torrance...Beaucoup. » Murmura-t-elle.  
  
« Comment tu le sais ? » C'est affreux, pensa Remus, maintenant Lily irait le raconter à Torrance et le reste des Maraudeurs s'en rendrait compte...Il ne pourrait plus jamais se faire oublier !  
  
« À chaque fois qu'elle arrive près de toi, tu deviens tout pâle et quand Sirius lui a demandé pour le bal, tu ne pouvais pas cacher ta jalousie. Tu sais Remus, je ne suis pas stupide. »  
  
Remus était fâché contre lui-même de laisser voir ses émotions comme ça, mais ça lui faisait un peu peur combien Lily faisait attention à lui.  
  
« Dit le à personne S.T.P. » demanda Remus.  
  
« C'est sûr que je ne vais pas le dire, c'est justement la raison pour laquelle je voulais te parler. » Lily remarqua à l'expression confuse de Remus. « Je veux dire que je vais t'aider à lui demander de sortir et à te faire remarquer. Un ou l'autre. »  
  
Remus n'en revenait pas, Lily voulait l'aider. Une des plus belles filles de Gryffondors voulait l'aider, la flamme de Mr.Potter. Oh ! Oh ! Pensa Remus alors que ces pensées se tournaient vers James. Mais Lily sembla lire dans son esprit.  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas, on va faire ça la nuit et à un endroit secret où personne ne pourra découvrir ce qu'on fait. Je sais que tu veux que personne ne soit au courant. » Dit Lily.  
  
« Alors, tu vas me transformer en l'homme parfait pour Torrance ? » Demanda Remus apparamment amusé par cette pensée.  
  
« Ouais, je crois qu'on peux dire ça...elle aime les garçons gentil, romantique et élégant. Ah oui, et elle aime tout simplement danser. »  
  
« DANSER ! » Remus n'avait jamais dansé, sans mentionner avec une fille. Ça semblait juste impossible.  
  
« Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas danser ? Super ! Ça nous fait un premier projet. Demain je vais te dire où on se rencontrera. » Lily se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue. « C'est bien ! Si vous vous mariez, on sera pratiquement de la même famille. »  
  
Remus rougit sérieusement, « Ouais, mais on ne va pas penser à ça tout de suite...je veux juste sortir avec elle. »  
  
« Aucun problème...après tout le temps qu'on va passer ensemble, elle va probablement tomber à tes pieds. »  
  
Lily et Remus se sourièrent.  
  
« Mais nous nous promettons que James et Torrance et aucune autre personne je découvrira jamais à propos de cela ? » Demanda Remus.  
  
« Promis. » Dit Lily. Après cela, elle partit pour aller se coucher. Remus ouvrit la porte du dortoir et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Avant même qu'il n'est pu s'endormir, James commença à le secouer par les épaules.  
  
« Moony...MOONY ! Dors-tu ? » Murmura James un peu fort.  
  
« Pu maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ya Prongs ? »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé en bas, j'étais sur le point de devenir fou ! » Dit James.  
  
« Oh rien du tout...on s'est juste plotté (N/T : je suis dsl de ce mot assez vulgaire, mais je n'ai rien trouvé pour traduire « snog session » si vous trouvez quelque chose pour traduire ça, j'aimerais bien que vous m'avertissiez) sur le divan...c'est tout. » Dit Remus d'un air taquin.  
  
« Pas drôle...pas drôle du tout Moony. » Murmura James avec malveillance.  
  
« Non, pour vrai Moony, qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? Qu'est-ce que la princesse des Gryffondors te voulait ? » C'était la voix de Sirius cette fois-ci.  
  
« Il ne s'est rien passer ! On a juste parlé c'est tout, je le jure. »  
  
« A propos de quoi ? » Demanda James avec soupçon.  
  
« Des choses...maintenant allez dormir. Je suis fatigué. » Remus mit les couvertures par-dessus sa tête pour signaler que la conversation était terminer. Je ne peux pas en prendre plus, pensa-t-il. Il tomba finalement endormi et rêva de Torrance...  
  
À suivre...  
  
Julie : merci de ton support !  
  
Hiroshima : et bien voilà la suite, j'espère que tu va apprécier et merci pour ta review  
  
Missa : merci merci  
  
J'espère que tout le monde apprécira ce chapitre et le prochain chapitre sera la première leçon de Remus...comment danser ! Attendez de voir ça !  
  
Bizou, Malicia 


	3. La Leçon Numéro Un

Je suis vraiment contente que vous appréciez autant la fic...voilà le chapitre 3 j'espère que vous allez l'aimer...  
  
Je tiens à répéter encore que cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai traduis de l'anglais.  
  
Merci à tout les reviewers...j'adore ça vos commentaires !!!  
  
Bizou, Malicia  
  
Chapitre 3 : Leçon #1  
  
***Point de vu de Remus***  
  
Remus fut le premier à ce réveiller le matin suivant. Il s'étira et regarda sa montre, il était 7h du matin, alors il décida de s'habiller et de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Il était à mi-chemin quand il entendit Peter émettre un ronflement sonore et se réveiller.  
  
« Hey Moony ! Tu vas manger ? » Demanda Peter un peu trop fort.  
  
« Ferme-là idiot ! » Murmura Remus sévèrement, mais c'était trop tard. James et Sirius s'étaient réveillé. Pour être honnête, Remus aurait préféré descendre seul pour pouvoir parler à Lily.  
  
« Bonjour ! » Dit Sirius en se levant et en s'étirant en boxer.  
  
« Je vais manger ! » Remus avait pensé qu'il pourrait descendre un peu avant eux pour au moins avoir quelques secondes pour parler avec Lily d'où et quand serait leur première leçon.  
  
« Attend Moony ! Pourquoi tu te dépêche ? La nourriture ne va pas s'enfuir en courant ! » Dit James en mettant son chandail.  
  
« Non, je suppose que non. » Dit Remus en s'assoyant sur son lit. Il pourrait parler à Lily plus tard. Quand ils entrèrent dans Hall, Remus vit Lily et sourit.  
  
« Assoyons-nous ici. » Dit Sirius en pointant le milieu de la table des Gryffondors.  
  
Remus allait s'asseoir entre Sirius et Peter quand le regard de Lily croisa le sien. Elle voulait qu'il vienne la voir.  
  
« Euh...je reviens dans 2 secondes... » Dit Remus alors qu'il tournait les talons.  
  
« Whoa attend ! Où tu penses que tu t'en va comme ça ? » Demanda Sirius en commença à mettre de la nourriture dans son assiette.  
  
« J'ai une affaire à régler... » Répondit Remus.  
  
Il marcha vers Lily. Elle était assise à côté de Torrance et leur discussion semblait importante.  
  
« Oh, salut Remus ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » Demanda Torrance poliement.  
  
Le cœur de Remus s'était mis à battre vraiment fort. Dit salut...DIT SALUT ! Hurla son esprit, mais il ne put émettre aucun son. Sa gorge semblait bloquer.  
  
« Remus était venu ici pour parler de Quidditch...n'est-ce pas Remus ? » Dit Lily.  
  
« Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu joue ? Est-ce que t'ai bon ? » Demanda Torrance en mettant toute son attention sur lui.  
  
« Bien sûr qu'il est bon ! Il joue dans l'équipe de Gryffondor...Remus est poursuiveur. » Dit Lily pour l'impressionner. (N/T : mais c'est vrai attention)  
  
Remus se sentit stupide. Lily parlait à sa place et lui essayait juste de respirer de nouveau. Lily sentit le malaise dans l'air et dit, « On revient dans un instant Torrance. » Elle prit la main de Remus et le guida jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.  
  
« Respire, Remus, Respire. Merde, on a plus de travaille que je pensais. » Dit Lily.  
  
« Je te l'avais dit, ceci est une perte de temps ! » Dit Remus en regardant vers Torrance. Elle doit sûrement penser que je suis un stupide crétin. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas une perte de temps ! En tout cas, j'ai trouvé une place parfaite pour notre leçon, à moins que tu sois trop affrayé et que tu te défile. » Lily avait un regard malicieux.  
  
« Moi ? Jamais ! » Dit Remus. Il gloussa intérieurement. Faire parti des Maraudeurs voulait dire ne pas respecter le couvre-feu après tout.  
  
« Vraiment ? Depuis quand exactement n'as-tu pas respecté les règles ? » Demanda Lily curieusement.  
  
« Bon nombre de fois. Et Toi ? Quand notre petite mlle Préfète-en-chef a-t- elle brisé les règles ? » Demanda Remus.  
  
« Tu serais surpris...en tout cas, ce soir au terrain de Quidditch à 11h, Ok ? »  
  
« Parfait...et tu pourras me dire qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement quand tu ne suis pas la ligne de conduite. » Dit Remus en lui souriant.  
  
« Ouais...On verra. On se voit plus tard Remus ! » Lily alla se rasseoir près d'une Torrance au regard curieux.  
  
Quand Remus marchait pour aller s'asseoir à sa place, il entendit Torrance demander à Lily, « Est-ce qu'il est prit ? »  
  
Ça fit sourire Remus. Le plan marche déjà, pensa-t-il.  
  
***Point de vu de James***  
  
James vit Remus marcher vers Lily.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il... » commença-t-il à demander à Sirius, mais son cœur arrêta de battre quand il vit Lily prendre la main de Remus et aller lui parler seul à seul. Sirius sembla réaliser à quoi James pensait.  
  
« Ben non Prongs...Moony ne te ferait jamais ça...il sait combien tu aimes cette fille. » Dit Sirius la bouche pleine de rôties.  
  
« Alors de quoi peuvent-ils être en train de parler ? » La tête de James se remplit alors de possibilités et ça lui donna le tournis.  
  
« Aucune idée. Ce sont des petits enfants sages. Peut-être qu'ils parlent de comment faire leurs essais plus longs. Qui sais ? »  
  
« Pourquoi c'est si facile pour lui de lui parler ? Elle me laisse pas l'approcher. Je comprends pas... » Dit James furieusement.  
  
« Mate(N/T : dsl mais je traduis pas ça, ça donne genre compagnon d'école faique...), ils ont beaucoup en commun. Tu sais obsession des livres et plus, il n'est jamais embarqué avec nous quand on lui jouait un tour quand ont étaient plus jeune. Oh, oui...il n'a jamais écoeurer Snivellus...et... » Sirius sentit qu'il aurait pu faire une liste très longue.  
  
« Okay ! Okay. J'ai compris ! Bon, finalement ! Il revient. Sois naturel. » Dit James. Sirius roula les yeux et mis une autre rôtie dans sa bouche.  
  
Remus revint et s'assoya avec un sourire goofy.  
  
« Belle journée, non ? » Demanda Remus à James joyeusement.  
  
Il restèrent tranquille pour le reste du repas.  
  
***Point de vu de Lily***  
  
Il était 10h45 et Lily commença son chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch où elle donnerait sa première leçon à Remus. Elle adorait venir dehors la nuit...ça la faisait sentir rebelle. Quand elle arriva, Remus y était déjà en train d'attendre.  
  
« Okay, je suis là...on commence ? » Demanda Lily en ôtant sa robe.  
  
« Bien sûr, quelle est la première leçon ? » Demanda Remus en ôtant aussi sa robe.  
  
« Danser. Puisque Torrance adore danser, je vais t'apprendre. T'en fait pas, tu ne feras pas un idiot de toi-même. Je ne rirai pas...beaucoup. » Dit Lily.  
  
« Ooooo...elle a de l'humour...très drôle. » Dit Remus sarcastiquement.  
  
Lily s'approcha de Remus. Elle prit ses bras et les mit autour de sa taille. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
« Maintenant, tu dois me serrer plus fort. » Lui dit-elle.  
  
« Comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il en resserant ses bras.  
  
« Oui, parfait. Maintenant, que tu sais tenir une fille sans lui faire mal, on va mettre de la musique. » Lily s'écarta et alla près de son stéréo qu'elle avait apporté.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Remus en pointant le stéréo.  
  
« Ça s'appelle un stéréo. C'est moldus, c'est pour faire jouer de la musique. » Dit Lily en cherchant la bonne chanson.  
  
« Stair-E-O ? » Demanda Remus.  
  
« Ouais. » Dit Lily en trouvant justement la bonne chanson pour danser lentement. « Ça c'est parfait ! Torrance adore cette chanson ! Okay, Remus viens me tenir comme je te l'ai montré. »  
  
Iris des Goo Goo Dolls commença à jouer.  
  
And I'd give up the world to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
Remus s'approcha timidement d'elle et mit ses bras autour de sa taille.  
  
« Maintenant, imprègnes-toi de la musique. Tu l'entends ? Fais un pas et balance toi...comme ça. » Dit Lily en le guidant autour du terrain.  
  
« Wow ! Je peux danser ! » Dit Remus fière de lui.  
  
« Très bien ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Maintenant, je vais te laisser guider. » Dit Lily en appuyant sa tête sur le torse de Remus.  
  
Son parfum à la vanille sentait si fort, que Remus pouvait pratiquement le goûter dans sa bouche. Il ne pourrait pas parler de ce genre de chose avec personne, et il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas prit l'initiative de connaître Lily Evans avant.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
But sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
« Euh...Lily ? »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« James est mieux de ne jamais découvrir ça, parce que sinon il me tuerait littéralement ! » Dit Remus sérieusement et s'était la vérité. James était après Lily depuis tant d'années et Remus avait pu danser avec elle après une journée. C'était une catastrophe qui attendait d'arriver.  
  
Lily leva la tête vers Remus et demanda, « Il m'aime vraiment, huh ? »  
  
« Ouais, il ne parle jamais de personne d'autre. »  
  
« Puisque tu penses tant à lui...je crois que je devrais lui donner une chance... » Dit Lily.  
  
« C'est tout ce qu'il veut. » Dit Remus.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Because I don't think that they'd understand  
  
And when everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
« Okay debord, je vais lui demander pour le bal demain. » Lily décida de changer de sujet. « Alors...uh...Remus. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu fais quand tu brise les règles ? »  
  
Remus sourit innocemment et dit tout simplement, « Non, et toi ? »  
  
« Je ne pense pas...Si je n'ai pas de réponse, tu n'en auras pas toi non plus. »  
  
« C'est juste, mais je vais le découvrir tôt ou tard. »  
  
Il y eut une longue pause durant laquelle ils ne firent que danser au son de la musique.  
  
« Pourquoi es-tu si mystérieux ? » Demanda Lily tranquillement.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
  
« Tu le sais, tu es le tranquille, le silencieux de la bande. »  
  
« J'ai plusieurs secrets. » Remus sentit une urgence de tout lui dire à son propos. Il voulut qu'elle sache à travers quoi il était passé. 'Et si elle ne comprend pas ?' Pensa-t-il.  
  
« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des secrets, Remus. » Dit Lily.  
  
Remus l'a regarda curieusement. « Tu es un peu mystérieuse toi-même, Lils. Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer. J'ai déjà vu Sirius et James pleurer...mais pas toi. »  
  
« Je ne pleure pas. » Dit Lily amèrement.  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
Lily regarda sa montre...il était déjà deux heures du matin !  
  
« Whoa, on doit rentrer. » Dit Lily en s'écartant de Remus. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'école. Remus sortit une cape argentée et se la mit sur la tête. Il avait complètement disparut.  
  
« Je sais ce que c'est ça ! C'est la tienne ? » Demanda Lily manifestement impressioné.  
  
« Non, elle appartient à James. Je l'ai emprunté dans sa valise pour ce soir. Viens en dessous. »  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, ils l'ôtèrent de sur eux.  
  
« Et bien, c'est ici qu'on se sépare. Je te vois demain Remus. » dit Lily.  
  
« Bonne nuit. » Répondit Remus en la serrant dans ses bras.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans leurs dortoirs et se laissèrent tomber tranquillement dans leurs lits, en essayant de ne pas réveiller personne. Alors que Remus regardait le plafond, il pensa, 'Je vais trouver ce qu'elle a cette Lily Evans.' Dans l'autre dortoir, Lily était dans son lit en pensant la même chose que lui.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
And when everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
À suivre...  
  
A/N : J'ai choisi cette chanson parce qu'elle décrivait l'atmosphère. Les deux ont des secrets qu'ils pensent que les autres ne pourraient comprendre, mais ils veulent que l'autre sache.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre Remus et Lily font un « petit » pari et James est toujours aussi jaloux.  
  
Missa : merci et jespère que tu va aimé le cour de danse  
  
Siria : my my merci beaucoup  
  
herm'021 : merci et voilà la suite  
  
MERCI MERCI MERCI 


	4. Un Petit Pari

Presque 10 reviews pour 3 chapitres, je suis vraiment contente que ça marche autant. J'espère en avoir proche de 15 après le 4e. Voilà, un chapitre que j'ai adoré traduire. J'ai traduis cette histoire de l'anglais, elle ne m'appartient pas ! Bizou, Malicia  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un Petit Pari  
  
***Point de vu de James***  
  
James, Sirius et Peter étaient en train de manger leurs déjeuners dans la Grande Salle et aussitôt le sujet de Remus et Lily revint dans la conversation.  
  
« Hey, avez-vous remarquez que notre cher Moony n'est pas venu dans le dortoir avant 2h30 ce matin ? » Demanda Sirius.  
  
« Non, mais où il était de toute façon ? » Demanda Peter en regardant autour de la salle. Il y avait un groupe de filles de Serdaigles qui gloussaient et des groupes d'élèves ici et là, mais aucune trace de leur copain.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis réveillé, il était déjà parti...Sirius regarda alors à James. Il regardait en l'air, le plafond enchanté, perdu dans ces propres pensées.  
  
« Allo ? Prongs ? Reviens-en ! » Dit Sirius en lui donnant une claque sur le derrière de la tête.  
  
« OW ! Merde, Sirius ! Pourquoi dois-tu être si violent ? » Dit James furieusement en se frottant le derrière de la tête.  
  
« C'est dans ma nature. » Dit Sirius théatralement en plaçant ses mains sur son torse.  
  
James revint dans ses pensées en mettant de la nourriture dans son assiette. « Je vais demander à Evans de m'accompagner au Bal de Noël aujourd'hui. » Dit-il finalement.  
  
« James. James. James. » Dit Sirius en agitant sa tête. « Tu comprends mal...manifestement, elle ne resent rien pour toi...où elle le pense du moins. Ce que tu as a faire, c'est de proposer à une autre fille d'y aller avec toi et de voir si Lily devient jalouse. Si oui, elle t'aime bien...C'est simple, non ? »  
  
James n'était pas si sure que c'était un bon plan... il ne semblait pas si simpe, mais à ce moment, ses yeux qui parcouraient la salle tombèrent sur Remus et Lily qui entraient ensemble. James sentit une pointe de jalousie le transpercer.  
  
« Tu sais...Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. » Dit James en essayant d'éviter de regarder Lily et Remus.  
  
Il alla à la table des Serdaigle où un groupe de fille était assis. Il demanda donc à une fille nommée Kimberly. Elle gloussait un peu trop à son goût, mais elle ferait l'affaire. Tout pour que Lily me remarque, pensa-t- il.  
  
***Point de vu de Remus***  
  
Remus avait quitté le dortoir avant tout le monde pour aller voir Lily. Il allait lui donner des conseils pour demander à James de l'accompagner au bal. Il ne voyait pas l'urgence de lui donner des conseils pour ça, parce qu'il savait que James serait content de la voir même si elle grandissait de 2p et qu'il lui poussait des bois sur le haut de la tête.  
  
« Je ne sais pas Remus...et s'il dit non ? » Demanda Lily en sortant par le portrait.  
  
« James ? Dire non ? À toi ? Oh, ça sera le jour où il décidera d'abandonner le Quidditch et de proposer Rogue en mariage. » Dit Remus avec sarcasme en poussant Lily dans les corridors.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle ensemble.  
  
« Okay, je vais aller m'asseoir avec James là-bas. Tu viens quand nos regards se croiseront. » L'informa Remus.  
  
« Ok, je vais m'asseoir là avec Torrance. » Dit Lily en lui faisant un signe de main vers le bout de la table des Gryffondors.  
  
Remus rejoint et s'assit avec ses meilleurs amis.  
  
« Où étais-tu ce matin, Moony ? » Demanda Sirius avec soupçon.  
  
« Je finissais des devoirs à la bibliothèque. » Dit-il simplement. Un autre fait à propos des Maraudeurs, tu apprenais comment rester impassible en mentant.  
  
Il regarda droit vers Lily pour lui signaler qu'elle pouvait venir. Lily se leva et marcha vers eux. Elle se planta juste devant James. Ce dernier parut surpris.  
  
« Oui, Mlle Evans ? » Demanda James avec douceur.  
  
« Je me demandais si tu avais déjà trouvé une partenaire pour le bal ? » Demanda Lily en jetant des regards nerveux vers Remus, mais Remus ne fit que sourire avec encouragement.  
  
Il vit James regarder vers Sirius lentement, mais Sirius lui donna un signe de tête ferme.  
  
« Et bien, oui, j'en ai une. Une Serdaigle. » Dit James.  
  
Lily resta figer. L'expression de Remus tomba. 'Ça doit être une joke.' Pensa Remus. Il attendit, mais James ne donna aucune autre réponse.  
  
« Ok debord. » Dit lentement Lily, après elle se tourna et parti de la Grande Salle avec vitesse.  
  
« Merde ! » Dit Remus dans sa barbe en se tournant pour regarder James. « Tu as une cavalière ? Et Lily ? »  
  
James ne fit que hausser les épaules. Remus se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle à la recherche de Lily.  
  
« C'était quoi tout ça ? » Demanda Sirius avec un brin de confusion dans sa voix.  
  
Remus fit le tour de l'école en espérant trouver Lily, mais elle semblait avoir totalement disparut. Il n'alla pas en potion pour aller voir dans la bibliothèque. C'est alors qu'il réalisa, quel serait le dernier endroit où elle irait...le terrain de Quidditch. Il courut jusqu'au terrain et l'a vit enfin, en haut des estrades.  
  
« Hey Lily ! J'ai cherché partout pour te trouver ! » Lui cria-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il entendit l'écho de sa voix dans le stade. Remus courut jusqu'en haut et s'assis au côté de Lily.  
  
« Je suis vraiment désolé Lils. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait déjà demandé à quelqu'un. » Il se sentait mal pour elle.  
  
Lily ne dit rien. Elle ne fit qu'appuyer sa tête sur son épaule et fermer ses yeux. Elle ne parut pas trite, juste désapointé. Après de longues minutes de silence, elle s'assis normalement, regarda ces cheveux et après dans ces yeux.  
  
« Tu sais quoi ? Je devrais te couper les cheveux. »  
  
Remus mit ses mains sur sa tête comme pour les protéger.  
  
« Okay, en premier tu boude et après tu veux passer tes frustrations dans mes cheveux ? »  
  
« Je ne boudais pas ! Et, pour ton information, tes cheveux auraient vraiment besoin d'une bonne coupe. »  
  
« Pas question ! Pas mes cheveux ! »  
  
« Allez...juste un peu ? » Supplia Lily. « Non, désolé. Ça n'arrivera jamais... »  
  
Elle lui renvoya un sourire faible et puis se leva et eu un saut de surprise.  
  
« Oh non ! On est en retard en Sortilèges ! » Elle prit sa main. « Allez, plus vite ! »  
  
***Point de vu de James***  
  
James était en Sortilèges. Il était en train de se demander si avoir proposer une autre fille pour le bal était une bonne chose. Remus avait eu l'air fâché. Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était sur le point de l'inviter...n'est-ce pas ? 'Ben non, elle te haie, tu te souviens ?' À ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et Lily et Remus arrivèrent en courant, à bout de souffle.  
  
« C'est gentil à vous de nous rejoindre, Mr.Lupin et Mlle Evans... » Dit le Professeur Flitwich avec désapprobation.  
  
« C'est un plaisir, professeur ! » Répondit Remus.  
  
Les yeux de James et de Sirius s'ouvrirent avec choc. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Remus « têter » un prof avant. C'était « Anti-Remus » de faire ça.  
  
« Assoyez-vous, vite ! »  
  
Ils s'assirent ensemble dans le fond de la classe. James envoya des regards meurtriers à Remus. Il était assis avec sa Lily !  
  
***Point de vu de Remus***  
  
Remus et Lily furent mit ensemble pour le travail.  
  
« Où est Torrance ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de la pièce.  
  
« Elle se sentait mal ce matin. Je crois qu'elle est toujours à l'infirmerie... » Dit Lily.  
  
Remus s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura dans l'oreille, « Regarde pas, mais James n'arrête pas de te regarder ! »  
  
« J'men fous maintenant Remus. Il a eu sa chance. »  
  
« Ok ouais, et bientôt James va réaliser combien il a été idiot et viendra se jeter à tes pieds. »  
  
« Je te crois. Bientôt il va bénir le sol sur lequel je marche. » Gloussa Lily.  
  
« Ouais, mais il a toujours fait ça... » Dit Remus comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.  
  
Après quelques minutes dans la classe, Remus et Lily étaient les seuls qui savaient déjà comment faire le sort et commençaient à s'ennuyer.  
  
« Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment me laisser couper ses cheveux. » Dit Lily en pointant la touffe de cheveux sur la tête de Remus.  
  
Remus secoua sa tête, « Il n'y a aucune chance que je te laisse mettre des ciseaux dans mes cheveux ! »  
  
Les yeux de Lily s'éclairèrent, « Vraiment ? Voudrais-tu faire un petit pari sur ça ? »  
  
« Pari ? Oh c'est un mot très sexy (N/T : ???)...Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »  
  
« Ummm... okay, si tu me bats au vol, je vais pouvoir couper tes cheveux. » Dit Lily tranquillement.  
  
« Toi...me battre ? Au vol ? Oh, j'en suis ! » Dit-il en tapant dans la main de la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.  
  
« Mais on a a attendre la fin du cours de Sortilèges... » Grogna Remus désapointé.  
  
Lily s'appuya contre le bureau, « Qui te dit qu'on doit attendre aussi longtemps ? » Murmura-t-elle.  
  
« Suis mon idée... » Elle se laissa alors tomber de sa chaise. Remus la regarda abasourdi et se demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Lily lui fit un clin d'œil et il réalisa enfin ce qu'il fallait faire.  
  
« Uh...Professeur ? Lily vient de s'évanouir. Est-ce que je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? » Demanda Remus en pointant Lily étendut sur le plancher.  
  
« Bien sûr que oui, vous pouvez... » Dit le professeur Flitwick avec inquiètude.  
  
Remus l'a prit dans ses bras sans aucune difficulté et l'a transporta jusqu'au corridor. Il l'a laissa alors par terre. Lily sauta sur ses deux jambes et lui fit un high five (N/T : désolé je traduis pas ça, pour ceux qui savent pas c'est koi, c'est une poignée de main genre...).  
  
« C'était parfait ! Tu es bon acteur ! » Dit Lily impressionné.  
  
« À force de se tenir avec James et Sirius, on apprends des choses...tu n'étais pas mal non plus. » Dit Remus en lui souriant.  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans la classe et son regard croisa celui de James. Elle lui sourit et lui envoya un baiser en lui disant aurevoir. James n'en revenait pas, sa bouche était ouverte de surprise pendant que Sirius était bouche-bée en plan arrière. Remus ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rire.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre Remus et Lily feront leur course et quelques autres évènements...James devient de plus en plus jaloux dans chaque chapitre...dans le 12e ça devient maladif...et très drôle.  
  
Siria : merci et le voilà le 4e chapitre j'espère que tu vas autant l'aimer  
  
Raphou : merci merci, je pense sérieusement à m'en aller dans une carrière de traductrice...non je blague, mais j'adore ça traduire  
  
LOU4 : merci merci j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi 


	5. Le Cavalier Secret de Lily

Oh mon dieu, 18 reviews c'est beaucoup plus que je n'espérais. Merci merci merci merci  
  
Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic marche autant. Malheureusement, le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas avant sois demain soir ou après demain puisque ce soir j'ai un cours de danse. Désolé d'avance !  
  
Je rappelle que cette fic ne m'appartiens pas  
  
Bizou, Malicia  
  
Chapitre 5 : Le Cavalier Secret de Lily  
  
***Point de vu de Lily  
  


* * *

  
Lily et Remus coururent jusqu'à la salle commune pour aller chercher leurs balais dans leurs valises.  
  
Elle attendit Remus ce qui sembla être vraiment long jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde patience.  
  
« Plus vite Remus ! » Hurla Lily.  
  
« Relax un peu ! Pour l'amour de Merlin ! » Hurla Remus d'en haut. Il arriva enfin avec son balai en main.  
  
« Finalement, près à se faire botter le derrière ? » Se moqua Lily.  
  
« Bien sûr, quand les cochons voleront dans les... »  
  
« Fini pas cette phrase. » L'interrompit Lily en sortant sa baguette, « Parce que je pourrais bien faire que ça arrive vraiment. »  
  
Remus sourit. « Okay, on y va. »  
  
Ils coururent jusqu'en bas et ensuite jusqu'au terrain de Quiddtich. C'était une très belle journée et il y avait plusieurs élèves dehors. Lily arriva en première sur le terrain. Elle monta sur son balai et était sur le point de s'envoler.  
  
« Attend un peu... » Dit Remus en s'approchant d'elle et en la retenant au sol.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Je viens juste de réaliser qu'il n'y a que toi qui gagne dans ce pari...Je veux dire que moi je ne gagne rien. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? » Demanda Lily. Elle était vraiment terrifiée par ce qu'il pouvait penser.  
  
Lily regarda Remus regarder tout autour. Ses yeux tombèrent sur quelqu'un assis sous un arbre...et il sourit avec malveillance. Lily regarda dans la même direction que lui et vit...Severus Rogue ! C'était un crétin aux cheveux gras que personne n'aimait et Lily ne l'aimait pas plus, pour des raisons bien évidentes.  
  
« Oh non.» Dit Lily en secouant sa tête avec vigueur. « Non, non, non ! »  
  
« Tu auras à convaincre Rogue d'aller avec toi au bal, si tu perds... »  
  
« Est-ce que c'est supposé rendre James jaloux ? C'est ça que t'essaie de faire, hein ? » Demanda Lily.   
  
« Non, pas vraiment...c'est juste pour mon propre plaisir... » Remus semblait extrêmement amusé par l'expression de terreur sur le visage de Lily.  
  
Lily y pensa... elle ne pouvait plus reculer...c'était son idée ! Il n'y avait aucune chance sur cette terre qu'elle demande à Rogue de sortir avec elle...elle ne pouvait pas perdre.  
  
« Lets go ! » Dit Lily en frappant le sol de son pied avant de s'envoler. Elle put voir d'après l'expression de Remus qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait dire oui. Remus s'envola à son tour.  
  
« On fait cinq tours autour du terrain, au compte de trois. » Hurla Remus en essayant de parler plus fort que le vent. « Un...Deux...Trois ! »  
  
Ils partirent en flèche autour du terrain de Quiddtich...si vous étiez au sol et que vous regardiez en l'air, tout ce que vous pourriez voir serait des formes noires. Lily était juste derrière Remus.  
  
Il est rapide, pensa Lily, mais pas assez vite...  
  
Elle mit plus de puissance encore et dépassa Remus avec un sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux auburn flottant derrière elle. Ils étaient sur le point de finir leur troisième tour quand son cœur arrêta...Remus apparut de nul part et la dépassa d'une bonne distance. Elle poussa donc son balai au maximum.  
  
Je ne peux pas perdre...non, je n'inviterai jamais Rogue à sortir ! Pensa Lily avec désespoir.  
  
Elle abaissa tout le poid de son corps vers l'avant du balai. Go ! Go ! Supplia-t-elle. Soudainement, comme si son balai avait lu dans ses pensées, son balai donna une grosse pousser, comme s'il essayait de la faire tomber. Et alors, il avança si vite que Lily devait s'y agripper. Elle avait dépassé Remus qui la regarda avec un regard sidéré quand elle franchit la ligne d'arrivée...  
  
Lily se rendit au sol, avec les bras levés vers le ciel en signe de triomphe. Remus l'a suivit avec une expression morne.  
  
Lily ne voulut pas trop l'écoeurer alors elle dit simplement, « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te les raser. »  
  
Remus lui sourit.  
  
« Non, j'aurais juste aimé ça voir le visage de James en te voyant arriver dans la Grande Salle avec Rogue... » Dit-il pour la taquiner.  
  
« Ouais, comme si c'était sur le point d'arriver. » Dit Lily avec sarcasme.  
  
« Tu as eu de la chance cette fois-ci Evans. »  
  
« La chance n'avait rien à voir, j'étais juste meilleure. » Dit Lily avec peu de modestie. Remus parti à rire.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »  
  
Quand Remus arrêta finalement de rire, il dit, « Tu n'as aucune idée combien tu me fais penser à James à ce moment précis. »  
  
« Pense ce que tu pense Lupin...Ont se voit ce soir pour notre prochaine leçon. Même heure. Je dois aller visiter Torrance à l'infirmerie. » Lily tourna les talons et s'en alla vers le château.  
  
Remus lui alla à la recherche des autres Maraudeurs.  
  
***Point de vu de James  
  


* * *

  
Quand James sortit de la classe de Sorts et Enchantements (N/T : dsl dans le chapitre précédent j'ai marqué Sortilèges...dans le fond c'est la même chose), il alla pour voir où était Lily et Remus quand il vit ce dernier au bout du couloir attendant pour eux.  
  
« Hey les gars ! Comment c'était le reste du cours ? » Demanda Remus innocemment.  
  
James remarqua que les cheveux de Remus étaient très désordonnés, comme si une tornade était passé dedans.  
  
« Oubli ça ! Est-ce que Lily est correcte ? » Demanda Peter.  
  
« Oh...uh...elle est correcte... » bégaya Remus.  
  
« Wormtail, comment peux-tu être si naif ? Moony, ment pas. Je vous ai vu courir sans problème...c'était un plan très ingénieux. » Dit Sirius.  
  
« C'était le plan de Lily... » Répondit Remus.  
  
« Quoi ? La petit Mlle Préfète-en-chef à eu l'idée de ce plan...c'est pas vrai ! » Dit Sirius impressionné.  
  
« Où êtes vous allez ? » Demanda James à Remus.  
  
« On a pensé à une course de balai... »  
  
« En plein milieu du cours de Sorts et Enchantements ? Attend... je ne savais pas que Lily pouvait voler... » James n'en pouvait plus ! Depuis que Moony était devenu amis avec Lily, il en savait plus que lui à propos d'elle. Il était en train de l'a lui voler !  
  
« Ouais, je ne le savais pas non plus, elle est vraiment vite ! » Dit Remus.  
  
« Elle t'a battu, n'est-ce pas ? » Sirius eu un sourire narquois.  
  
Remus rougit. « De très peu. » Murmura-t-il.  
  
Ils rièrent tous à la pensée que Remus est été battu par une fille en montant à la salle commune. Alors, Remus se tourna vers James avec une expression très sérieuse peinte sur son visage.  
  
« Pourquoi tu as invité cette Serdaigle au bal...tu ne l'as connais presque pas ! Et Lils ? » Demanda Remus.  
  
« Lils ? » Demanda Sirius.  
  
« Surnom. » Répondit Remus, mais il ne quitta pas James des yeux.  
  
« J'ai pensé que je devrais demander à quelqu'un qui m'aime bien... J'ai juste renoncé à elle... » Mentit James, mais Remus le vit bien.  
  
« Tu essais de la rendre jalouse, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai raison, hein ? »  
  
Avant que James ne put répondre, Lily entra dans la pièce et marcha vers eux. En fait, elle marcha vers Remus.  
  
« Remus, je voulais juste te dire que Torrance se sentait beaucoup mieux. » Dit Lily.  
  
James voulait qu'elle le regarde, juste qu'elle le remarque, mais elle ne sembla même pas le voir. Elle ne sembla pas être consciente qu'il était là.  
  
« J'ai bien aimé votre petit spectacle en Sorts et Enchantements...impressionnant...Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi. » Dit Sirius.  
  
Lily rougit un peu avec flatterie. « Et bien, il y a beaucoup de chose que j'ai en moi que tu ne connais pas, mais je suis contente que j'ai pu t'amuser. »  
  
« Alors Evans...est-ce que tu as déjà trouvé le chanceux qui allait t'accompagner au bal ? » STP dit non, pensa James.  
  
« C'est pas de tes affaires, mais si tu veux savoir...oui...oui j'ai un cavalier. »  
  
Les yeux des Maraudeurs s'ouvrirent avec curiosité.  
  
« Qui ? » Demanda James.  
  
Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'être jaloux, parce qu'il avait déjà une partenaire...mais il ne pouvait se retenir. Un autre garçon danserait avec elle au lieu de lui, un autre garçon accompagnerait la plus belle fille au bal, un autre garçon l'embrasserait en gise de bonne nuit...  
  
« Comme je le disais, c'est pas de tes affaires... » Dit-elle en se tournant pour monter à son dortoir. « Bonne nuit Remus. » Dit Lily en montant les escaliers menant à sa chambre.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre ce sera la deuxième leçon...  
  
Merci à tout mes reviewers  
  
Siria : voilà voilà le 5e chapitre j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant  
  
Raphou : merci, mais je pourrais y penser pour un futur métier lol merci beaucoup de ta review  
  
4rine : merci merci voilà la suite aussi vite que ça  
  
LOU4 : moi aussi je l'imaginais comme ça, c'est pour ça que j'ai bien aimé cette histoire et merci pour ton commentaire  
  
Blackounette : moi aussi j'avais bien aimé cette passe là merci de ta review  
  
Sarah Lily Potter : voilà voilà voilà voilà voilà voilà voilà et merci  
  
Hannange : merci beaucoup  
  
Sirie-stefie : je suis contente que tu aimes et merci pour ton encouragement  
  
Coco1 : merci merci 


	6. La Leçon Numéro Deux

Je suis déjà rendu au chapitre 6, je m'étonne moi même, j'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre... Et je tiens à redire cela : CETTE HISTOIRE NE M'APPARTIENS PAS, JE L'AI TRADUITE DE L'ANGLAIS, L'ORIGINALE À ÉTÉ ÉCRITE PAR INDIANGURL merci Bizou et bonne lecture, Malicia  
  
Chapitre 6 : Leçon # 2  
  
***Point de vu de James  
  


* * *

  
Décembre arrivait à grand pas et James avait un match important à venir. Il avait pratiqué toute la journée (la fin de semaine) et il était vraiment épuisé. Son équipe était déjà dehors dans le froid du début d'hiver depuis deux heures et était prête à revenir à l'intérieur pour prendre une bonne douche chaude.  
  
Pendant qu'il était en haut, volant sur son balai, il regarda autour de lui ce qui se passait. Il y avait malheureusement son fan club de filles gloussant pour rien. Il vit Sirius faire un signe de la main à Torrance qui lui renvoya le même signe, du haut des estrades. C'est alors qu'il vit Lily regarder dans leur direction. Son cœur frappa dans sa poitrine. Elle était assise avec Torrance.  
  
« Hey Remus ! » Hurla Lily en lui faisant un signe de la main.  
  
L'enthousiasme de James s'effondra alors que Remus arrêta son exercice et lui fit un signe en retour.  
  
James s'envola vers l'autre côté à la recherche du vif d'or. Alors que le vif d'or fit un plonger, il plongea à son tour vers le sol, attrapa le vif d'or et arrêta son plongeon très gracieusement. James se tourna très vite avec son balai espérant que Lily ai vu son merveilleux attraper, mais il fut très désapointé en l'a voyant parler avec Remus.  
  
« Ok gang (N/T : dsl, mais j'allais pas marquer équipe...ca se dit mal « ok équipe ») ! Bonne pratique ! À la douche ! » Hurla James à tout son équipe. Il commença à descendre vers le sol, dans la direction contraire à Lily et Remus.  
  
*** Point de vu de Lily  
  


* * *

  
Lily vit James attraper le vif d'or en évitant une collision brutale avec le sol. Remus lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'y portait pas vraiment attention.  
  
'Je dois admettre' Pensa Lily, 'C'est un bon attrapeur...' Lily remarqua combien James était élégant sur son balai et qu'il semblait si impressionnant avec sa robe qui flottait derrière lui...  
  
« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? Tu le sais que tu voudrais. » Dit Remus en pointant James.  
  
« Quoi ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle... » Dit Lily, mais elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
« Bien...si tu ne le fais pas, j'y vais. J'irai le voir et lui dire que tu es complètement folle de... »  
  
Lily le regarda un peu et alors un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Tu ne le feras pas... » Dit Lily froidement.  
  
« Et pourquoi ? »  
  
« Oh, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu pense que je dise à tout le monde combien tu est bon en danse et combien tu aime... »  
  
« Non, tu ne le ferais pas ! » Lily, bien sûr, ne pouvait pas, parce qu'elle avait fait une promesse, mais il n'y avait aucune honte à bluffer, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
« Torrance ! Pourrais-tu venir ici un instant ? » cria Lily par-dessus son épaule.  
  
Remus devint tout pâle. Avant que Torrance ne marche vers eux, il murmura « cruelle » sous sa barbe pour que Lily puisse entendre. Lily eu un sourire narquois.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? » Demanda Torrance en regardant à Remus. Remus devint rouge.  
  
« Oh, rien. Remus ici présent avait besoin de te parler... » elle essayait de ne pas rire en voyant l'expression de Remus. Elle tourna les talons et courut dans la direction de James, non sans avoir murmurer à Remus, « Maintenant veux-tu toujours dire quelque chose à James ? »  
  
***Point de vu de James  
  


* * *

  
James sentait que son monde s'effondrait. Il sortait avec une fille qu'il n'aimait et ne connaissait pas, Lily ne le remarquait toujours pas (et pourquoi le ferait-elle ?) et il semblait que Remus avait toute son attention sans avoir eu à se forcer. James poussa un soupir et commença à marcher quand il entendit une voix qui lui était familière derrière lui crier son nom.  
  
« Potter ! Attend ! »  
  
Il se tourna...c'était Lily. Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines en la voyant s'approcher de lui, avec ses beaux cheveux auburn flottant dans le vent. Elle s'arrêta devant lui. James remarqua la légère couleur rose sur ses joues à cause du froid et ses surprenants yeux vert émeraude alors qu'elle était debout devant lui.  
  
« Evans...quelle belle surprise. » Dit James en essayant de rester calme.  
  
« Je voulais juste te souhaité bonne chance pour le match de demain. » Dit Lily.  
  
James était vraiment, mais vraiment surpris. Il pensa qu'il l'avait mit en colère après lui pour une raison ou une autre.  
  
« Erm...Merci. » James ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il se frappa mentalement pour avoir soudaiment perdu ses mots. Il était juste planté là, regardant Lily alors qu'elle remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.  
  
« James ? »  
  
Son cœur sembla brûler. C'était la première fois que Lily l'appelait par son prénom.  
  
« Humm ? » Sa voix semblait être gelée dans sa gorge.  
  
« Appelle-moi Lily...espèce d'imbécile. » Dit Lily en lui souriant. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea dans la direction opposée.  
  
Je vais marier cette fille...pensa-t-il en la regardant partir. Il marcha donc vers le château, se sentant comme s'il pouvait voler à travers les nuages.  
  
***Point de vu de Remus  
  


* * *

  
Remus marchait vers le stade de Quidditch pour la deuxième leçon. Il faisait déjà noir et il pouvait entendre les grillons dans la Forêt Interdite. Il regarda vers la lune...un semaine avant ma transformation, pensa-t-il. Quand il entra sur le terrain, Lily y était déjà.  
  
« Tu es en retard. » Dit Lily.  
  
« J'ai dû semer Sirius. Il essayait de me suivre. » Répondit Remus en ôtant sa robe et en la laissant tomber sur un banc. Lily ouvrit le stéréo et marcha vers lui les bras tendus.  
  
« Révisons. » Dit Lily alors que Remus mettait ses mains sur sa taille. Il commencèrent à danser et Remus pensa que ça allait plutôt bien, en considérant bien sûr le fait qu'il n'ait appris à danser que quelques jours plutôt.  
  
« Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu m'as faite aujourd'hui. » Dit Remus en la faisant tourner.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »  
  
« Me faire parler à Torrance...J'étais si stupide ! Elle me parlait et tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est la regarder et rester figé. » Le visage de Remus devint rouge d'embarra. Lily gloussa.  
  
« Ça t'apprendra, maintenant tu sais qu'il ne faut pas dire n'importe quoi à James. »  
  
« Lui dire quoi exactement ? Tu le haie...où tu le penses du moins. » Remus dit la dernière partie de la phrase très lentement. Lily changea de sujet.  
  
« C'était l'idée de Torrance d'aller à l'entraînement. Elle voulait te voir pratiquer. » Remus eu un gros sourire qui apparu sur son visage et en resserant Lily avec ses bras.  
  
« Okay, je crois que tu sais bien danser maintenant. » Lily alla vers sa robe et en retira des ciseaux.  
  
Remus grogna. « Okay commençons que ça finisse au plus vite. » Remus marcha jusqu'aux estrades et s'assis sur le banc le plus bas.  
  
« Umm...tu devrais ôter ton chandail...sinon il va y avoir des cheveux dessus. » Dit Lily très vite.  
  
Remus hésita une seconde, pour penser si c'était vraiment une bonne idée puis décida que c'était correct. « C'est juste pour la coupe. » Pensa Remus. Il ôta son chandail et le posa avec sa robe. Il frissona un peu alors que le vent d'automne entrait en contact avec sa peau très pâle. Il vit que Lily ne le regardait pas directement et qu'elle essayait de toucher son torse nu (N/T : ???). Elle se posta derrière lui et il vit ses cheveux blonds tombés sur le sol.  
  
« Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu fais quand tu brises les règles ? » Demanda Remus en essayant de rompre le silence.  
  
Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite. Remus savait qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle lui dirait et à ce qu'elle ne lui dirait pas.  
  
« Promets de ne pas te fâcher ? » Demanda Lily alors que plus de ses cheveux tombaient.  
  
« Fâcher ? Pourquoi serais-je fâcher ? »  
  
Lily soupira. « Parce que des fois je vais dehors, près du lac, pour regarder le ciel et je vous aie vu les gars...vous transformez. »  
  
Remus était en état de choc. Il ne dit rien.  
  
« Tu es fâché...n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Remus trouva finalement ses mots. « Pas fâché, juste surpris et...soulager. »  
  
« Soulager ? »  
  
« Je voulais te le dire que j'étais un loup-garou, mais j'avais peur de te perdre comme amie. En plus James, Sirius et Peter sont devenus des Animagus illégaux... »  
  
Lily arrêta de couper ses cheveux. Elle le tourna pour qu'il lui fasse face et pris son visage dans ses mains.  
  
« Remus, tu peux me dire n'importe quoi et je vais toujours être ton amie, ne pense jamais autrement. » Dit Lily avec sérieux.  
  
Remus ne pouvait pas croire combien Lily était loyale et bienveillante. Il sentit un sentiment de reconaissance envers elle. Il regarda ses yeux verts et sut qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait et qu'elle ne le dirait à personne.  
  
Elle recommença à couper ses cheveux. Il commençait réellement à paniquer quand il regarda en bas et vit combien il y avait de cheveux sur le sol.  
  
« Tu ne vas pas tout me les coupé ? Sais-tu réellement ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Remus alors que plus de ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur par terre.  
  
« Okay, j'ai fini ! » Dit Lily très contente en retournant vers sa robe et en en sortant un miroir. Elle lui donna.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas imaginer combien une coupe de cheveux pouvait changer son apparance. Il était presque aussi beau que Sirius.  
  
Enfin, presque. Sa chevelure n'était plus crépue (N/T : demander moi pas ce que ca veux dire), ni touffu, ils s'allongeaient un peu sur son front et ça accentuait ces yeux.  
  
« Oh, je ne peux pas attendre au moment où Torrance te verra ! » Lily souria avec fierté.  
  
Remus se leva et repoussa ses cheveux. Il passa une main dans sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Ça fit automatiquement des spikes (N/T : j'espère que vous savez c'est quoi) et les raplantis (N/T : cette phrase là je suis vraiment pas sûr). Il regarda sa montre, il était juste minuit.  
  
« Remus ? » Demanda Lily.  
  
« Huh ? »  
  
« Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi au bal...puisque nous n'avons pas de cavaliers...ça serait cool. »  
  
« Je pensais que tu avais déjà des plans pour inviter un autre garçon. »  
  
« C'était...c'était toi. » Dit Lily.  
  
Remus y pensa. James ne serait pas content...mais s'il allait au bal en tant qu'amie et qu'il avait du bon tant...il n'y avait rien de bizarre avec ça.  
  
« Ouais, bien sûr. J'adorerai vous y accompagner Mlle Evans. » Dit Remus en lui offrant son bras. Lily se mit à rire et prit ses bras. Ils recommencèrent alors à danser.  
  
« Remus...ne le dit pas à personne...je veux que se sois une surprise. C'est parfait, parce qu'on pourra montrer nos talents de danse à tout le monde.  
  
Les pensées de Remus se dirigèrent vers James et il se sentit mal.  
  
« Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à James aujourd'hui ? »  
  
Lily rougit. « Rien, je lui ai juste souhaité bonne chance pour le prochain match. »  
  
« C'est un début. » Pensa-t-il. Il savait que c'est deux là était fait l'un pour l'autre, même s'ils ne le voyaient pas. Ça prendrait juste un peu de temps.  
  
Remus sentit Lily s'éloigner un peu.  
  
« Je connais une autre façon pour que Torrance tombe amoureuse de toi. » Dit Lily.  
  
« Vraiment ? Comment ? »  
  
Elle souria. « Tu pourrais chanter pour elle... »  
  
« C'est drôle, je viens juste d'halluciné que tu venais de dire chanter. »  
  
« C'est bien ce que j'ai dis. » Dit-elle avec une expression d'amusement sur son visage.  
  
« Okay, danser c'est une chose. Mais chanter ? Je ne le fais même pas quand il n'y a personne ! Es-tu complètement malade ? »  
  
« Oh allez, ça serait bien. Les filles aiment ça, et moi je mourrais si un garçon aussi beau que toi chantait pour moi ! »  
  
« Je ne pense pas. » Dit Remus fermement.  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils, mais elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas avec des arguements.  
  
Remus savait cependant qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pour la fête de Lily le lendemain...  
  
À suivre...  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, on saura la moitié du cadeau que Remus va offrir à Lily pour sa fête...  
  
Merci à tous mes reviewers encore et encore...  
  
Sarah Lily Potter : voici la suite, mais je veux rectifier quelque chose, j'ai traduis cette histoire, je ne l'ai pas inventé...  
  
Missa : merci merci, en fait j'essaie d'en metter 1 par jour et pour répondre à tes questions, l'histoire originale à 12 chapitres et je crois qu'elle est loin d'être fini, enfin d'après moi (le bal n'est pas encore passé)  
  
Raphou : voilà la suite, assez vite pour toi j'espère lol merci pour ton commentaire et ça me fait plaisir que tu l'apprécie  
  
Coco1 : merci merci, en fait, comme je le disais plus haut, j'essaie d'en mettre 1 chapitre par jour  
  
Claire : je suis contente que tu apprécie mon travail merci  
  
4rine : voici la suite  
  
Blackounette : je pense que tu as vu juste a propos de Lily et de Remus au bal et pour la syncope de James c'est pas loin c'est vrai, en fait c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai aimé cette fic lol  
  
Pitite maraudeuse : voilà la suite et j'espère que tu vas aimé ça  
  
Diabolo : contente que ça te plaise  
  
You make me shine : merci de ta review et j'espère que j'ai pas trop mal traduit  
  
Siria : lol merci de tes encouragements et merci d'être si fidèle  
  
DDNT() : merci merci et pour le bal, je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre, parce que même en anglais, elle n'est pas rendu aussi loin  
  
Merci encore et bizou à tout le monde !!!! 


	7. La fête de Lily

Merci encore à tout le monde, je suis très contente de reçevoir autant de review à chaque chapitre...  
  
Je suis désolé, cé la première fois depuis le début que je passe un jour, je suis vraiment désolé encore, mais je n'ai pas juste ça à faire...  
  
Voici ce chapitre que j'espère que vous appréceriez autant !!!!  
  
Chapitre 7 : La fête de Lily  
  
***Point de vu de Remus***  
  
Remus se réveilla à cause du soleil, frappant sur son visage et du chant des oiseaux. Il y avait un peu de brume dans l'air caressant sa peau, mais...attendez un peu...  
  
'Qu'est-ce que je fais dehors ?' Pensa-t-il.  
  
Il s'assit rapidement et regarda autour de lui.  
  
'Oui, je suis définitivement dehors.' Remus remarqua qu'il était toujours dans sur le terrain de Quidditch et qu'il était tombé endormi, mais comment s'était-il...  
  
Remus roula sur le côté et cria avec surprise. Il venait juste d'entendre un léger bruit, près du tas de robes à ses côtés. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon et s'approcha avec prudence. Il vit le tas bouger, alors il y toucha du bout de sa baguette. Ça grogna. Il prit donc la manche de sa robe et la tira rapidement, près à frapper...LILY ?  
  
Remus remit sa baguette dans sa poche et relaxa un peu en regardant la jeune fille rousse dormir. Il ne voulait pas l'a réveillé, mais ils avaient à retourner au château le plus vite possible.  
  
« Lily. Réveille-toi...on s'est endormient ! » Murmura Remus dans son oreille en la poussant un peu. Lily grogna en signe de protestation.  
  
« Cinq minutes de plus, Torrance. On est dimanche pour l'amour de Merlin ! » Murmura Lily en se retournant et en s'assoupissant encore une fois.  
  
Remus lui sourit, puis se leva pour se dégourdir. Ils s'étaient bien évidemment endormi pendant la leçon la nuit précédente. Il vit ses cheveux sur le sol, plus loin et les ciseaux, le miroir et le stéréo vers la fin du stade.  
  
Remus fut alors pris d'une petite crise de panique. Si quelqu'un avait remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leurs lits la nuit dernière ? Il regarda sa montre...il était juste 6h30...bien, il avait quatre heures et demi avant le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards.  
  
« Allez Lils, réveille-toi. » Gémit Remus.  
  
« OUI, je me réveille bordel. » Dit Lily en faisant un signe de main vers lui.  
  
« Lily...j'ai entendu cette rumeur un peu plus tôt...James et Torrance sortent ensemble. »  
  
« QUOI ?! » Cria Lily en sautant sur ses pieds. Il y eu un écho dans le stade quoi, quoi, quoi qu'elle eu pour réponse.  
  
Remus se mit à rire. « C'était juste pour rire. » Dit-il gentiment.  
  
Remus et Lily prirent des chemins différents en entrant dans le château, mais se promirent de se revoir au déjeuner. Il était quand même tôt et personne n'était encore levé, outre les professeurs.  
  
À la place de se diriger tout de suite jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, il alla directement à la tour la plus haute, où était les hiboux. Quand il y arriva, il chercha son propre hibou.  
  
« Francis, Francis...où es-tu ? » Murmura Remus jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de plume brune se pose sur son épaule.  
  
« J'ai besoin de toi pour que tu ailles porter cela à Lily, compris ? » Demanda Remus en lui tendant un bouquet de Lys et une note. Francis hulula en signe qu'il savait quoi faire.  
  
Remus entra dans le dortoir silencieusement et alla prendre sa douche. Pendant qu'il était sous la douche, il pensa à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la fête de Lils. Quand il le sut enfin, il se sècha et s'habilla rapidement et entra de nouveau dans le dortoir.  
  
« Encore endormi, j'aurais dû savoir. » Pensa Remus.  
  
Sirius était en boxer, à moitié habillée, couché sur son lit. James dormait bruyamment avec les mains derrière la tête, et murmurant de temps en temps « cheveux auburn » et « yeux émeraude ». Peter dormait sur le dos, la bouche ouverte, bavant un peu sur son oreiller.  
  
Remus ouvrit sa valise sans trop de bruit et chercha dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il le prit et ferma sa malle avec prudence.  
  
«Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » Murmura Remus en tappant le parchemin avec sa baguette. Il regarda alors sa montre...7h45.  
  
'Les filles devraient être en train de déjeuner maintenant.' Pensa-t-il en voyant sur la carte que c'était correct. Ça montra que la majorité des Gryffondors y était et qu'il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir des filles.  
  
Maintenant, pour les six dernières années, les Maraudeurs avaient exploré chaque recoin de Poudlard...sauf le dortoir des filles. Après le douzième essaie de Sirius, ils décretèrent cela impossible et c'est cela qu'il allait faire. Atteindre l'impossible. Cette fois-ci par contre, Remus avait une bonne raison et désintéresser d'y aller.  
  
« Méfait accomplis. » Dit-il en remettant la carte dans sa robe. Il sortit de son dortoir et s'arrêta devant les escaliers menant à celui des filles.  
  
« Okay, je peux le faire. Remus tu peux le faire. » Dit Remus en doutant ce lui-même en regardant les escaliers. 'Okay, j'y vais.'  
  
Première marche...... 'Tout va bien.' Pensa-t-il.  
  
Deuxième marche...  
  
Troisième marche...  
  
Quatrième marche...... « Oh mon dieu, je vais le faire. » Dit-il à voix haute.  
  
Cinquième marche...  
  
Sixième march.........CRASH !!! Remus était alors de retour en bas des escaliers, en se frottant la hanche.  
  
« J'aurais dû le savoir. » Grogan Remus, en se levant tout en frottant autant sa hanche, qui lui faisait mal.  
  
Admettant sa défaite, il revint à son dortoir et replaça soigneusement la carte des Mauraudeurs dans sa malle. Il était à veille de fermer sa valise quand il vit son balai. Il y eut alors une super bonne idée à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il prit son balai et était très bientôt en face de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.  
  
« C'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu n'es jamais eu. » Se dit-il.  
  
Il monta sur son balai et se laissa monter dans les airs. Il mit tout son poid sur le manche et commença à voler vers le dortoir des filles. Il ferma ses yeux attendant qu'une sorte de barrière invisible ne le rendre inconscient...mais rien n'arriva. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir qu'il montait graduellement jusqu'en haut. Il descendit de son balai et s'étonna de voir de si près la porte du dortoir féminin.  
  
Filles de Gryffondors  
  
7ème année  
  
« Je suis vivant. » Dit Remus en n'en croyant pas ses propres mots. En prenant une bouffer d'air, il ouvrit la porte et entra.  
  
C'était beaucoup plus propre que leur dortoir et ça sentait aussi plus bon. Il regarda autour de la pièce et nota tout pour pouvoir le décrire au reste des Maraudeurs.  
  
« Oh, ça aussi c'est bien. » Dit Remus enjoué en entrant dans leur salle de bain, seulement pour voir les petites culottes des filles traînant sur le plancher près des douches.  
  
« Okay, tu es ici pour une mission. Ne te fais pas distraire. » S'ordonna- t-il en revenant alors dans le dortoir. Il devait trouver le lit de Lily.  
  
Ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps. La table de chevet de Lily était la seule qui n'avait pas de photo de James. Il alla vers sa malle et l'ouvrit. Un livre avec des Lys imprimés dessus attira immédiatement son regard et il le prit et l'ouvrit.  
  
C'était son journal et même si Remus voulait vraiment regarder à l'intérieur, il devait respecter son intimité. Il feuilleta son journal et trouvra quelques informations très utiles. Il commença à lire :  
  
Couleur favorite : Rouge  
  
Ma meilleure amie : Torrance  
  
Poète favori : Shakespeare  
  
Chose qui m'énerve : James  
  
Un de mes secrets : J'ai eu un faible pour Remus en 3e année (Remus gloussa)  
  
Quelque chose que je ne ferai jamais : Pleurer (Remus se demanda pourquoi...il le découvrerait tôt ou tard)  
  
Ma chanson préférée...  
  
Remus venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Finalement. Il allait fermer le journal quand un certain passage le rendit curieux...  
  
2 Octobre  
  
Les rêves de Torrance deviennent pire. Elle a réveiller tout le dortoir en criant dans son sommeil. Elle ne veux pas me dire de quoi ça parlait et je me sens vraiment mal qu'elle doive faire affaire avec...  
  
Remus ferma le livre rapidement. Il n'avait aucun droit de lire dans le journal de Lily ou de s'imisser dans la vie de Torrance. Il avait ce quoi il avait besoin, alors il sortit du dortoir, balai en main.  
  
***Point de vu de Lily***  
  
Lily était assise avec Torrance dans la Grande Salle, mangeant son déjeuner en même temps de parler.  
  
« Ça fait une éternité ! J'ai finalement 17ans ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » Dit Lily.  
  
« Tu vas enfin pouvoir te débarasser Mr.Cuddles ? » Dit Torrance.  
  
Mr. Cuddles était le nounours de Lily et elle n'imaginerait jamais qu'elle pourrait le donner.  
  
« Non ! Ça veut dire que Pétunia ne pourra plus me pousser nulle part ! » Dit Lily avec joie.  
  
« Alors, de quoi êtes-vous si contente ? » Demanda une voix venant de derrière eux. Lily n'avait même pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que cette voix appartenait à James.  
  
« Lily ici présente à enfin 17ans. » Répondit Torrance pendant que Sirius, James et Peter s'assoyait et mettait de la nourriture dans leurs assiettes.  
  
« Oh...notre Lily Tiger grandit finalement ! Il me semblait que juste hier que tu étais encore une petite fille ! » Dit Sirius avec du faux chagrin.  
  
« Tu aurais dû nous dire que c'était ta fête. » Dit James.  
  
« Courrier. » Murmura Peter.  
  
Elle ne se donnait jamais la peine de regarder pour son hibou. Elle ne reçevait jamais rien de chez elle et ne s'était pas abonnée à la Gazette du Sorcier, alors il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle reçoive du courrier. C'est pourquoi Lily fut très suprise en voyant un petit hibou indicipliné piquer vers elle et attendre qu'elle lui ôte son paquet.  
  
« C'est étrange. Je ne reçois jamais de courrier. » Murmura Lily en libérant le hibou de sa charge et le regarda s'en aller. C'était un très beau bouquet de, quoi d'autre, de Lys et une note y était nouer avec un ruban vert émeraude.  
  
« De qui est-ce ? » Demanda James en regardant les fleurs.  
  
Lily ouvrit la note et la lut :  
  
Lils,  
  
J'espère que tu aimes les fleurs, parce qu'elles me font penser à toi. J'ai choisi ce ruban parce qu'il ressemble à tes yeux. (Ne suis-je pas romantique ?) Joyeux anniversaire de dix-sept ans !  
  
-Remus  
  
Lily gloussa et passa la note à Torrance pour qu'elle l'a lise.  
  
« C'est très gentil de sa part. Pourquoi ne prennent-ils pas exemple sur lui ? » Demanda Torrance à faisant un geste vers Sirius et James.  
  
« Je suis insulté ! » Dit Sirius en prenant la note des mains de Torrance. « Hey, je ne savais pas que Moony avait ça en lui ! »  
  
« Moony ? Notre Moony ? A envoyé des fleurs à Lily ? » Les yeux de James brillèrent dangeureusement.  
  
Sirius frappa le genou de James vraiment fort sous la table en lui envoyant un regard qui en disait long. Comme si c'était son signal, Remus entra dans la Grande Salle et marcha vers Lily.  
  
( N/T : là je vous avertis, c'est du Shakespeare qui s'en vient et je ne le sais pas en français, alors je le traduis...désolé d'avance du massacre !)  
  
« Quelle lumière vois-je à travers cette fenêtre ? C'est l'Est et Juliette est le soleil. » Récita Remus. Lily sembla très impressionné.  
  
« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Shakespeare. »  
  
« Elle parle ! O, parle encore, belle ange ! » Répondit Remus.  
  
Lily regarda vers Torrance, mais elle était trop occupée à regarder à Remus. James semblait confus et Sirius semblait amusé.  
  
« Uh, Moony ? Qui est Shakespeare et pourquoi diable parles-tu comme ça ? » Demanda James.  
  
« L'amour que je porte n'apporte rien de plus que cela : tu es le traître. » Dit Lily rudement à James. Le jeu prit fin. Remus et Torrance étaient crampés en deux pendant que James était assis là, supris.  
  
« Bonne Fête Lils. » Dit Remus.  
  
« Ça aurait été bien mieux si Prongsie ici présent n'avait pas insulté la poésie de Shakespeare. » Se moqua Sirius. Comme réponse James le frappa derrière la tête !  
  
« C'était très amusant, mais nous devons y aller. Vous savez, étudier et tout. » Dit Torrance. Lily la suivit. Elles quittèrent la Grande Salle.  
  
« Ouais, dépêchons-nous. Allons nous préparer pour le match de Quidditch. » Dit James en avalant son jus d'orange. Remus les suivit vers le terrain de Quidditch.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura le second cadeau de Remus et James toujours aussi jaloux...  
  
Merci encore à tous mes reviewers...  
  
Raphou : merci merci et merci encore  
  
4rine : merci et voilà la suite  
  
Blackounette : pour la scène du bal, je ne peux pas te le dire, parce qu'il n'a pas été publié en anglais, mais ça s'en vient, que la fille m'a dit, mais pour la scène où James veux tuer Remus...ça s'en vient dans les prochain chapitre ça...situation très cocasse...merci de ton commentaire  
  
Coco 1 : pour tes interruptions cé correct...lol merci et j'essaie d'être rapide quand même  
  
Celine : merci pour ton encouragement et voici la suite tant attendu  
  
Pitite maraudeuse : merci  
  
herm'021 et herm'022 : merci vous deux (si vous êtes 2 bien sûr)  
  
mary-evy : fidèle au poste voici mon chapitre, merci beaucoup  
  
Rox : j'espère que t'es contente, jlai pas marqué qua mappartenait pas... pi merci d'avoir dit mon nom...  
  
Merci ! Bizou, Malicia 


	8. Le Secret de Torrance

Voilà, je suis désolé, dimanche je n'ai pas du tout travailler dessus, et il était long celui-là... J'espère que vous aimerez ! Merci à tous ceux qui ce donne la peine de m'envoyer des reviews, 50 déjà...je n'aurais jamais pensé. Je vais sûrement atteindre la centaine d'ici la fin de l'histoire...enfin je l'espère ! Merci !!!  
  
Chapitre 8 : Le secret de Torrance  
  
***Point de vu de James***  
  
Après l'incident de Shakespeare dans la Grande Salle, James était vraiment inquiet. Était-il dans un monde de malade ? Est-ce que son meilleur ami, Remus avait récité de la poésie à sa femme-en-devenir Lily ? Okay, il était prêt à se réveiller maintenant...à n'importe qu'elle minute. Ça se fontionnait pas. Non...c'était la réalité.  
  
Les Marauderus marchait vers le stade de Quidditch pour se changer pour le match contre l'équipe mal-famé des Serpentards. Ils avaient une heure et demie encore devant eux, mais quand tu es un malade du Quidditch comme James, tu as toujours besoin d'une heure de plus pour se réchauffer.  
  
James lançait des regards rapide vers Remus comme s'il attendait qu'il lui dise « Je t'ai eu Prongs » et en lui donnant une bonne claque dans le dos, mais ça ne vint jamais. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son pire cauchemar n'arriverait jamais.  
  
« Alors Lily vint de franchir le cap du grand un sept aujourd'hui, eh ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui offrir ? » Demanda Sirius.  
  
« Je ne le sais pas...ça aurait aidé si j'avais su que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Moony ? »  
  
« Humm ? »  
  
« Comment tu l'as su ? » Demanda James avec désinvolture.  
  
« Savoir quoi Prongs ? »  
  
« Su que c'était la fête de Lily aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Je lui ai demandé, il y a longtemps et je m'en suis rappelé. » Répondit Remus sérieusement.  
  
Okay, peut-être que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Je veux dire qu'il y a plusieurs chose qui ressorte quand on discute. Nom d'animaux, passe-temps, et date d'anniversaire...non ? Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. C'était absurde de croire que Lily puisse choisir Remus à sa place. (A/N : est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça égosentrique ?)  
  
« Alors, qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui offrir ? Hmm...peut-être des bijoux ? Les filles aiment les bijoux, non ? Je peux lui en prendre un avec une pierre dans le milieu. » Pensa James à voix haute.  
  
Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Sirius. « Tu sais ce qui serait mieux ? Tu pourrais lui acheter des petites culottes entaillées au milieu pour... »  
  
« Padfoot ! Je ne pense pas que Lily accepterait ce cadeau. Ça serait trop... »  
  
« Concret ? Non, pentoute. Tu pourrais en faire des maisons. Ça prend juste des petites culottes et un paire de ciseau et... »  
  
« Ce que j'allais dire c'est grossier. Lily pourrait les fixer à vie sur ma tête si je lui donnais ça ! » Dit James à moitié pensif et à moitilé blagueur.  
  
« Alors, on est de retour aus bijoux ? » Demanda Remus.  
  
« Je pense bien. Je vais lui donner une bague avec une pierre au milieu. Maintenant, est-ce que l'un de vous connaît ça couleur préférée ? »  
  
« Uh...vert ? Je l'ai vu porté beaucoup de vert. » Dit Sirius en se grattant le crâne.  
  
« Non...je pense que c'est bleu. Elle n'avait pas dit que c'était le bleu en quatrième année ? » Demanda James.  
  
« C'est rouge. » Dit Remus directement.  
  
« Rouge ? Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda Sirius.  
  
« Crois-moi, c'est rouge. »  
  
À quoi Moony jouait-il ? Il pouvait faire avec le fait que Remus donne des surnoms à Lily, sautait des périodes de classes elle, lui récitait de la poésie, mais qu'il sache plein d'information intimes de Lily Evans ? James n'était plus sûr de pouvoir encore endurer ça.  
  
James regarda Remus. Était-il beau ? James le regarda encore, mais plus rapidement. Aussi vite qu'il lui ai jeté un coup d'œil, James ne pouvait pas décider. Est-ce que Moony était beau ? Enfin, ce qu'il voulait dire c'est, est-ce que Lily pouvait penser que Remus était beau ? C'était dur à dire. Il y avait certaine chose comme les chatons ou les canetons, des choses n'ayant pas vraiment d'intelligence. Mais c'était mignon. Mais Moony. James n'en avait aucune idée, par contre, il avait entendu dire d'une cinquième année Poufsouffle, que les yeux de Remus avaient une nuance de bleu. Les yeux, ils étaient importants pour les filles, non ?  
  
Même si cette Poufsouffle pensait que Moony était beau, ça ne voulait pas dire que Lily le pensait aussi, se dit James. Et même si Lily pensait qu'il était beau, ça ne voulait rien dire. Je veux dire, il faut l'admettre, tu pense que d'autres filles aussi sont belles. Comme Torrance. Pour être honnête, tu pense qu'elle marche et qu'elle sourit d'une manière sexy.  
  
Mais Lily. Whoa. Lily était magnifique, il en avait pratiquement la tête qui tournait à chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait. Elle lui faisait de l'effet d'une manière qu'aucune autre fille ne l'avait jamais fait, ni le ferait jamais. Et c'est ce qu'il voulait que Lily ressente par rapport à lui. Et c'est ce qu'il souhaitait assurément qu'elle ne ressente pas par rapport à Remus. Pas comme si elle le ressentait. Ou du moins, il était presque sûre qu'elle ne le ressentait pas. Mais si Remus était beau, elle pourrait peut-être.  
  
Il n'y avait pas un signe quand les femmes regardaient à un homme qu'elles trouvaient attirantes, leurs pupilles se dilatent ? Peut-être que comme ça il pourrait savoir...(N/T : c'est bien une remarque de gars ça...)  
  
Si Sirius et Peter pouvaient entendre à ce quoi il pensait, ils ne le laisseraient pas en paix jusqu'à la fin des temps, se dit James.  
  
« Okay mates, c'est le temps de nous préparer mentalement pour le match. Prêt ? » Demanda James à l'équipe entière.  
  
« Nés pour battre les Serpentards. » Marmonna Sirius en replaçant sa robe de Quiddtich.  
  
Moony était affreusement tranquille. James se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser en marchant à cet endroit. Est-ce qu'il pensait à Lily ? Est- ce qu'il...  
  
James se dit de la fermez et se changea, pour revêtir sa robe de Quidditch.  
  
***Point de vu de Lily***  
  
Lily marchait côte à côte avec sa meilleure amie, Torrance dans le second couloir vers la bibliothèque. C'était normal pour Lily de venir à la bibliothèque...mais Torrance ? Maintenant, ça ne fonctionnait plus. Ce n'était pas seulement que Torrance n'avait jamais été à la bibliothèque, c'est qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. C'était un génie, naturelle...Elle pourrait inventer ses propres sorts et ils marcheraient, elle en était à peu près sûr !  
  
C'est pourquoi Lily savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'était pas stupide. Même chose pour Torrance. Elles allaient à la bibliothèque parce que personne n'y serait...pas un jour où il y avait un match de Quidditch...alors Torrance et Lily pourraient parler, seule.  
  
En entrant dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, Torrance se dirigea vers le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, où il y avait une petite table et s'y assis. Lily l'a suivit tranquillement. Silence...  
  
« Alors...Torrance ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Lily avec prudence.  
  
Silence...  
  
« Il y a quelque chose donc tu aimerais me parler ? N'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Silence...  
  
« Allez. Parle-moi ! » Murmura Lily un peu fort.  
  
Torrance leva finalement le regard du point qu'elle fixait sur la table pour faire un contact visuel avec Lily. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait une nuance de peur dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie, ça n'était pas rassurant.  
  
« Lily...J'en ai eu un autre... » Dit Torrance.  
  
En un souffle Lily demanda, « Mauvais ? »  
  
Torrance acquiesça.  
  
Oh Merlin ! Ça ne peut pas être arriver encore ! Pas à Torrance...pas à elle.  
  
« À propos de quoi ? » Lily était presque effrayé de le savoir.  
  
« Toi. »  
  
« Moi ? »  
  
Torrance acquiesça.  
  
« Quand ? »  
  
« Ce matin. » Répondit Torrance.  
  
« Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ? » Demanda Lily.  
  
Torrance remua sa tête vigoureusement.  
  
« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? » L'a questionna Lily.  
  
Silence...  
  
« C'est ce que je pensais. Allez, finissons-en. »  
  
On aurait dit que Torrance allait être malade, mais elle fit comme son amie lui avait dit de faire. Elle commença à jouer nerveusement avec son médaillon autour de son cou.  
  
« J'ai eu des flashs. Ce n'était pas clair, mais tout ce que je sais c'est ça. » Torrance fit une pause, ses yeux la questionnèrent pour savoir si elle voulait vraiment le savoir.  
  
« Allez. » Insista Lily.  
  
« J'étais à l'extérieur, ça ressemblait au parc de Poudlard et c'était la nuit. J'étais au bord du lac, dans ton corps, quand soudainement j'ai été frappé par une sorte de lumière, possiblement un sort. J'ai crié car j'avais mal. Alors, la dernière chose que je sais, c'est que j'étais sur le sol, mourante...j'ai regardé vers le bas, vers mon bras qui était couvert de sang et il y avait une énorme entaille sur mon estomac. C'est alors que je me suis réveillé. »  
  
Silence...  
  
Lily était en état de choc. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas habitué à ça ? Torrance avait eu des centaines de visions. Celle-là n'était pas différente. Et bien, sauf le fait que celui-ci était à propos de Lily.  
  
« Parle-moi Lils. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? » Demanda Torrance.  
  
« Je pense qu'on devrait juste...non, oubli. Ça ne veut probalement pas dire ce que tu pense que ça veux dire. Allons juste célébrer ma fête aujourd'hui et on s'occupera de ma mort demain. »  
  
Torrance treissalli au mot 'mort'.  
  
Lily se força à rire, « Je ne vais pas mourir. J'avais sûrement des crampes prémenstruelles ce jour-là ou quelque chose comme ça. » Dit Lily incertaine.  
  
Silence...  
  
« Okay, bien, tu veux aller au match ? C'est probablement déjà commencé. » Demanda Torrance. Elle regardait toujuors à Lily comme si elle allait exploser avec émotion.  
  
« Nah. Gryffondor va gagner c'est sûr. Je dois étudier pour Métamorphose, tu veux m'aider ? »  
  
« Ouais, pourquoi pas ? On ne veut pas voir une répétition de la troisième année, non ? »Torrance sourit faiblement en disant cela.  
  
« Hey ! Potter ne voulait pas me rendre mon devoir, alors j'ai pu finir d'étudier ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? Glousser et rougir ? »  
  
« Tu aurais pu me demander... » Répondit Torrance.  
  
« Est-ce que tu pense que tu aurais travailler ? » Lily eut un sourire narquois.  
  
« Bon point. Mais tu n'avais pas à y aller et à essayer d'ôter toute vie de son corps. Une seconde j'était en train d'écrire comment changer un rat en goblet et après j'étais en train d'essayer de t'empêcher de tuer James. Oh...c'était le bon temps. » Soupira Torrance. Lily se mit à rire.  
  
« Hey au moins je peux contrôler mon tempérament. Et toi ? »  
  
« Quoi moi ? »  
  
« Est-ce que tu te rappele cet été en cinquième année où je dois rafraîchir ta mémoire ? » Lily et torrance étaient maintenant de retour dans la salle commune et avaient pris place prêt du feu.  
  
« Je n'étais pas en colère. » Dit Torrance obstinément.  
  
« Oui ! »  
  
« Non ! »  
  
« Oui ! »  
  
« Non ! »  
  
« Okay, comment appelle-tu mettre ton poing dans le visage de ta sœur ? Si on parle de contôler sa colère. »  
  
« Elle le méritait. » Dit Torrance.  
  
« Non, elle ne... » Lily y pensa. « Okay, peut-être qu'elle le méritait. »  
  
Les deux meilleures amies rièrent. La vision avait été oubliée.  
  
***Point de vu de Torrance***  
  
Lily était la meilleure amie de Torrance. Sa sœur. Sa deuxième moitié. Elle avait du respect pour Lily et Torrance jurerait qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Torrance faisait confiance à Lily à propos de quoi...incluant son secret.  
  
Oui, son secret. Maintenant, c'est une longue histoire. Elle avait un « troisième œil » depuis le premier jour où elle avait démontré les premières traces de magie. C'était héréditaire. Sa mère l'avait, sa grand- mère, son arrière-grand-mère et ainsi de suite.  
  
Pourquoi en avoir fait un si grand secret vous demanderez-vous ? C'est ce que Torrance avait demandé à sa mère à ses douze ans et sa réponse exacte avait été, « Les gens pourraient vouloir prendre avantage de toi. Ils seraient amis avec toi juste pour savoir ce que leur futur leur réserve. On ne peut pas se fier à personne. »  
  
Et c'est ce que Torrance à fait. Ne se fier à personne...jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Lily. Depuis ce temps-là, vous ne verriez pas l'une sans que l'autre ne soit très loin derrière elle. Maintenant que Torrance y repensait...elle était reconnaissante envers Lily. Les autres personnes ne l'auraient touché, ayant sûrement trop peur que Torrance pourrait voir dans leur affreux passé si elle faisait un contact de peau. Mais pas Lily.  
  
C'est pourquoi elle avait eu le cœur brisé quand elle avait eu cette vision à propos de Lily. En plus que c'en était un mauvais. Comment pourriez-vous aimez ça si vous aviez à annoncer à votre meilleure amie qu'elle allait mourir ? Vous n'aimeriez pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ouais, je ne pense pas.  
  
« Allez Lils, » gémit Torrance « Nous avons étudier pour Métamorphose pendant une heure. Allons au stade de Quidditch pour où ils en sont. »  
  
Lily regarda sa montre. « Oh, d'accord. Arrête d'être si bébé. »  
  
« Je suis indignée ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? Tu es indignée de presque tout. »  
  
« Non. Nommes-en cinq. »  
  
« Ok. Premièrement, il y a les robes de cérémonies, les chats, Malefoy... » Lily les nomma tous, contant sur ses doigts.  
  
« Hey ! Être dans une pièce seule avec Malefoy et ce chat est équivalent à se couvrir de goudron et courir nu à travers la Forêt Interdite. » Interrompit Torrance.  
  
Lily n'arrêta pas de les nommer, comme si elle n'entendait pas Torrance. « ...les potions, et les films romantiques cliché parce que les princes charmants n'existe pas dans la vrai vie. »  
  
« Okay, tu me connais trop bien. » Dit Torrance en se dirigeant avec Lily à l'extérieur de la salle commune, vers le match.  
  
***Point de vu de Remus***  
  
Gryffondor avait gagné. Ce ne fut pas facile, ne vous en déplaise. Ça prit eu peu plus de quatre heures avant d'attraper ce maudit vif d'or et quand James l'attrapa finalement, il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir faire la fête.  
  
Et maintenant, il était presque l'heure d'aller au lit. La salle commune des Gryffondors était mortellement tranquille parce que les spectateurs avaient crié a en enroué leur voix et tout le monde était fatigué. Mais pas Remus. Non, il avait une dernière chose à faire...donner à Lily son dernier cadeau.  
  
Il avait été heureux quand, à la fin du match, James avait donné à Lily son cadeau d'anniversaire. Pour être honnête, Remus pensait que Lily allait s'évanoir. James, fidèle à son rôle du garçon très riche, avait acheté à Lily la plus chère des bagues que Remus n'avait jamais vu et il y avait une pierre rouge au milieu. Après un million de 'merci' de la part de Lily, elle était allée se coucher.  
  
C'était maintenant qu'il devait mettre son plan en action. Après avoir prit une bonne douche chaude et après avoir mit un pyjama plus propre, il se glissa sous ses couvertures, en attendant que ses amis dorment. Quand il fut vraiment sûre que le reste du dortoir dormait, il sortit sans bruit de son lit et sortit son balai de son armoire.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, la poussa pour qu'elle s'ouvre et sentit l'air frais de la nuit caresser sa peau. Tout marcherait comme prévu. Tout était déjà prêt, tout ce qui manquait était la fêté. Il sauta sur son balai, par la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre du dortoir des filles.  
  
Remus regarda le ciel. Tellement proche. Il était tellement proche de la pleine lune qu'il pouvait pratiquement ressentir la bête en lui. Il se sentait tout le temps comme ça. Sentir comme si son corps perdait de la force chaque heure. Il ressentait ses sens s'aiguiser comme si le loup- garou en dedans de lui essayait de sortir de son corps. Remus n'aimait pas ça.  
  
Il s'arrêta tranquillement en face de la fenêtre des filles et y cogna doucement. Il se souvenait exactement où était situé le lit de Lily à cause de sa visite précédente, alors il cogna à la fenêtre qui devrait être situé à côté de son lit. Il avait tord. À la place de voir la peau pâle de Lily et ses cheveux auburn, il vit une fille à la peau bronzée et aux longs cheveux foncé...Torrance.  
  
Il ouvrit doucement la fenêtre avec une expression sur son visage voulant dire 'pourquoi diable es-tu là'. Il avait raison cette fois-ci.  
  
« Pourquoi diable es-tu là ? » Demanda une Torrance confuse.  
  
Oh non. Pas encore. Parle, Moony, espèce d'imbécile ! Rien ne pourrait être bon à ce moment.  
  
« Remus ? »  
  
'Dit quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !' Cria l'esprit de Remus.  
  
« Uh...erm...fille. » Bégaya Remus. 'Pas ça.'  
  
« Huh ? Remus, c'est le milieu de la nuit, tu es en pyjama et à peu pre`s 100p dans les airs...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
  
« Lily...anniversaire... chercher elle ? » Remus s'étouffa dans ses propres mots.  
  
Torrance sourit apparamment, elle pensait que la situation était drôle. Et bien, pas Remus.  
  
« Ouais, une seconde. » Torrance disparut de la vu de la fenêtre et Remus attenditen planant. Un peu après, la tête de Lily apparut.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que tu essaie de te cacher ? » Demanda Lily.  
  
« Malheureusement. Je suis venue te chercher pour aller à la plus haute des tours où je vais te donner ton prochain cadeau. » Dit Remus en pointant la Tour Nord. « Ça a mieux d'être mieux bien Lupin, parce que si tu n'as pas remarqué, on est au milieu de la nuit ! »  
  
Remus préféra ignorer le commentaire et hissa Lily sur son balai, puis se dirigea vers la Tour Nord où il se posa avec grâce sur le balcon.  
  
Petit à petit, Remus savait que son rêve devenait réalité...Torrance les regardait partir avec une pointe d'envie...alors que Remus et Lily devenait une petit point dans le ciel.  
  
***Point de vu de Lily***  
  
Quand Lily débarqua du balai de Remus, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de regarder autour de la pièce. À quoi s'attendait-elle ? Et bien quand quelqu'un te levait en plein milieu de la nuit pour vous donner votre cadeau de fête, vous vous attendriez à ce que se sois très gros, non ? À son grand déplaisir, Lily ne vit rien. Il n'y avait rien sauf un divan à l'air confortable au milieu du balcon.  
  
« Okay Remus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est mon cadeau ? » Demanda Lily impatiemment.  
  
« Qui t'as parlé d'un cadeau ? » Demanda Remus avec douceur.  
  
« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu m'as emmené ici pour rien ? » Cria Lily.  
  
« Bien sûr que non. Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle. Assiez-toi et je vais revenir. » Remus fit un geste en direction du divan et Lily s'y assis. Remus disparut derrière ce qui ressemblait à un rideau dans le coin du balcon.  
  
I Don't Want to Miss A Thing de Aerosmith commença à jouer.  
  
Lily sursauta. Elle ne pouvait pas voir d'où venait la musique. Elle balaya le balcon avec son regard, mais ne put rien trouver. C'est à ce moment...Remus apparut.  
  
*I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away in dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender*  
  
Lily était bouche-bée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder Remus avec la bouche grande ouverte d'impressionnement. Sa voix était forte, mais profonde, riche et apaisante. Remus Lupin, le loup-garou et le plus tranquille des Maraudeurs était le meilleur chanteur que Lily n'avait jamais entendu. Qui aurais su ? Parce que ça batti tout ce qu'elle avait entendu.  
  
*I could stay lost in this moment...forever  
  
Every moment spent with you is the moment I treasure.  
  
I don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep because I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream won't ever do  
  
Because I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.*  
  
La voix de Remus submergea le balcon et Lily pourrait s'y perdre à tout jamais. Elle se rappela alors quelque chose. Il avait dit qu'il ne chanterait jamais...pour personne. Alors ça voulait dire...ça voulait dire qu'elle avait été la première à assisté à cela.  
  
*Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what your dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together.  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
  
Forever and ever.*  
  
Juste à ce moment, plusieurs lumières commencèrent à éclairer dans des directions différentes, lui donnant l'effet qu'elle était à un concert moldus. Remus s'assis juste à côté de Lily et la regarda en chantant la note finale.  
  
*I don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep because I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream won't ever do  
  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.*  
  
Si Lily avait plus de larmes dans son corps, elle aurait pleuré encore plus, alors que la musique mourait tranquillement et que Remus arrêtait de chanter. Il était tout rouge. Sûrement la nervosité.  
  
« Alors ? Comment c'était ? Soit brutale si c'est nécessaire. » Demanda Remus.  
  
« Honnêtement ? Je crois que c'est le plus cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais reçu. » Dit Lily avec affection.  
  
« Bien, parce que je ne ferai plus jamais cela. »  
  
À quelque part ...  
  
Torrance était en train de se battre dans son sommeil, ayant les même visions qu'elle avait eu la nuit précédente.  
  
Une nuit froide. Obscurité, elle était encerclée par l'obscurité. Et soudainement, des flashs de lumières l'engloutirent, alors elle eu mal dans le bas de son ventre. Elle eu la tête qui tourna et regarda vers le bas et vit que le sang giclait de son corps. Mal.  
  
Torrance se jeta en bas de son lit, les yeux ouverts de terreur. Son chandail était collé à son corps à cause de la sueur qu'elle avait partout sur le corps. Eau. Elle avait besoin de boire de l'eau. Elle fit son chemin jusqu'au pied de son lit et se leva tranquillement, puis leva ses bras dans les airs pour s'étirer.  
  
Mal. Un mal familier. Torrance regarda vers le bas et là vit, comme dans son rêve. Un grande entaille d'un bout à l'autre de son estomac... et elle perdait rapidement son sang.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Ouff ! ya été long celui là !!!  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Remus et Lily ont leurs troisième leçon et Torrance va botter le cul de Malefoy...  
  
Merci à tout mes reviewers encore une fois !!!  
  
Claire : les réactions pour les cheveux de Remus s'enviennent et merci pour ta review  
  
4rine : merci encore  
  
herm'021 : contente que ton amie ai aimé ça aussi et j'espère que ce chapitre va être assez long, parce que moi je l'ai trouver long à traduire  
  
Siria : merci et voici la suite  
  
Diabolo : merci merci et voilà la suite  
  
Emy : merci  
  
Coco1 : là là voilà la suite(ya beaucoup de la la dedans lol) ne dépérie pas, je ne veux pas avoir de mort sur la conscience et merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle lol  
  
Sarah Lily Potter : lol contente de pouvoir t'être utile, merci pour ta review  
  
Missa : bientôt, c'est pour bientôt la crise cardiaque, je te le dis  
  
Ange des ténèbres : merci de ton encouragement et pour msn, ben je t'ai mis sur ma liste, correct ?  
  
Blackounette : oui, il est a tombé par terre Remus dans cette fic et le moment où James va vouloir l'étriper s'en vient comme je l'ai dit plus haut, à quelqu'un d'autre  
  
Merci encore !!!  
  
Bizou, Malicia 


	9. Une Journée Étrange

Je suis réellement désolé de tout le temps que cela ma prit. 2 semaines c'est ça ?  
  
En 2k, la semaine passé c'était ma semaine de relâche, donc pas une journée pour travailler là-dessus(je vous rassure, j'avais les chapitres 11, 12 et 13 d'imprimer et j'ai commencer à les traduire, à la main puisque je n'étais pas chez moi)  
  
En 2k, aujourd'hui je suis restée tout le temps que j'avais sur l'ordi pour traduire ce chapitre et mes parents ont failli péter une crisse de nerfs, il est genre 10h30 pm et ma mère va bientôt crier au meurtre si je ne monte pas alors j'espère que vous allez appréciez ! Il faut vraiment que je vous aime pour faire ça !  
  
En 2k, je dois y aller et une petite dernière chose, est-ce que les sushis ça se pêchent ? et TARTELLETTES ! TARTELLETTES ! dsl, j'ai vu une annonce de lobe-law marie !  
  
Lol je suis fatigué, les québécois vont comprendre, dsl pour les autres...  
  
Bonne nuit ! (ou bonjour, tout dépends l'heure que vous allez lire le chapitre) Malicia  
  
Chapitre 9 : Une journée étrange  
  
***Point de vu de Lily***  
  
Lily avait eu un moment extraordinaire avec Remus à sa fête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait demander de plus ? Il avait chanté pour elle. Pour elle. Il avait mit de côté sa dignité et elle l'aimait pour ça. Amour. Ça sonnait bizarremment pour elle. Amour. Lily ne comprenait pas ; Remus et amour ne semblait juste pas aller bien ensemble dans le même phrase.  
  
Lily entra de nouveau dans son dortoir tranquillement pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles du dortoir et ferma doucement la fenêtre en regardant Remus s'en aller en volant. Lily se tourna pour aller se jeter dans son lit quand elle se cogna sur quelque chose qui semblait être...vivant ! C'était Torrance...et le bas de son ventre était couvert de sang.  
  
Lily ne pouvait plus respirer. Sa respiration semblait être prise dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle regardait Torrance. Lily toucha sa main...c'était froid comme de la glace.  
  
Comme un chat, Lily ôta sa propre cape et entoura bien fort Torrance pour qu'elle arrête de saigner, mais dans une question de minutes, sa robe avait absorbé son quotas de sang.  
  
'Je dois la conduire à l'infirmerie...elle va être correcte...elle va être correcte...correcte...'  
  
***Point de vu de Torrance***  
  
Elle était dans le parc de l'école, encore et on dirait qu'il était la nuit. Torrance regarda autour d'elle, l'environnement. 'Pas encore...' elle reconnaissait ce rêve trop souvent. Soudainement, dans un mouvement très lent, elle vit une lumière verte la traverser et une voix, pas la sienne crier. Elle frappa le sol.  
  
« Lily ! LILY ! » Torrance se tourna pour voir Remus courir vers elle avec une expression de terreur sur le visage. Sa voix était remplie de panique, « Oh merlin...Lily ne bouge pas, je vais t'apporter à l'infirmerie...ne bouge juste pas. »  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
« Torrance ? Réveille-toi...Torrance ça va être correct... » Les yeux de Torrance s'ouvrirent. Elle était dans une pièce éclatante de lumière...l'infirmerie.  
  
« Oh merci mon dieu. Tori est-ce que tu m'entends ? » C'était Lily et son visage avait perdu toute couleurs. Est-ce qu'elle avait vu des larmes ? Non, aucune larmes...  
  
« Qu'est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Torrance en gardant ses yeux fermés à cause des rayons de soleil qui venait à travers la fenêtre.  
  
« C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir Mlle Torrance ? »  
  
Lily et Torrance se tournèrent pour voir le directeur entrer dans l'infirmerie.  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore ! Je ne le sais pas...Je suis rentrer pour me coucher et elle était juste là sur le sol... » Dit rapidement Lily.  
  
« Mais comment suis-je arriver ici ? » Torrance se sentait désorienté.  
  
« Je crois que Mr.Lupin vous a aidé Lily, n'est-ce pas ? » Dumbledore regarda Lily.  
  
« Oui monsieur. J'ai couru pour aller le chercher parce que je ne pouvais porter Torrance seule. »  
  
« Remus ? Alors où est-il ? » Demanda Torrance en regarda autour de la pièce.  
  
Lily regarda Torrance, « Parti. Il ne pouvait plus te voir comme ça. Alors il est parti, il n'y a pas longtemps. »  
  
Torrance grogna, « Je me sens comme si ma tête allait se couper en deux. »  
  
« Plus comme si votre estomac allait se couper en deux. » Dit Dumbledore « Maintenant, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous voudriez me dire ? »  
  
Alors Torrance le fit. Elle lui dit tout. Comment elle se réveillait avec des sueurs froides, comment elle tremblait incontrolablement, même si elle n'avait pas froid...comment elle gardait pour elle que sa meilleure amie allait mourir.  
  
« Je vois. Bien, on dirait à mes yeux que vos visions vous regénère physiquement. »  
  
« Ça veut dire... »  
  
« Ça veut dire que vos émotions se mettent dans le chemin de vos visions...alors quoi qu'il advienne dans vos rêves, ça va t'apporter dans la réalité. »  
  
Comment pouvait-il le prendre si calmement ? Est-ce qu'il peut réaliser que ses rêves pouvaient la tuer ? Ça veut dire que Lily pourrait mourir ? Est- ce qu'il s'en foutait ou quoi ?  
  
***Point de vu de Lily***  
  
Quelques instant après Lily et Torrance sortait de l'infirmerie, elles avaient déjà manqué la moitié de la journée de classe. Lily persuada Torrance qu'elle pouvait aller se coucher dans son lit dans le dortoir, mais comme toujours, Torrance était têtue. Certaines choses ne changent jamais.  
  
« Pour la dernière fois. Je ne vais pas m'étendre dans un maudit lit et manqué tous les cours. Je suis correct, vraiment, même Madame Pomfresh l'a dit. » Dit Torrance.  
  
Madame Pomfresh donna à Torrance des pillules pour ne pas rêver pendant son sommeil, pour échapper à ses « cauchemars ». Torrance insista sur le fait qu'elle avait ces visions pour une bonne raison et qu'elle ne devrait pas les ignorer, mais Madame Pomfresh était aussi têtue. Alors, avant de s'endormir tout les jours, Lily s'assurait que Torrance prenait ses pillules.  
  
Les filles firent le chemin jusqu'en Histoire de la Magie. Elles étaient déjà 10 minutes en retard, alors elles n'étaient pas réellement pressé. C'était le cours le plus plate de tous.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily ouvrit la porte miteuse, pour entrer dans la classe, elle remarqua que toute la classe avait été placée en équipe de deux. Elle observa les pairs. Remus et Crabbe. Sirius et Macnair. James et Goyle. Okay, c'était évident que les élèves n'avaient pas choisi leurs partenaires.  
  
« Bien, Mlle Lily et Mlle Torrance. Vaut mieux tard que jamais. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai décerné des partenaires à tout le monde et j'ai pris la liberté de vous pairez. » Dit Professeur Binns d'un ton ennuyer, « Torrance vous allez être avec Severus et Lily avec Lucius. »  
  
« Merde, » Torrance laissa échapper un juron pendant que Lily grognait intérieurement. En faisant son chemin vers son destin, elle regarda vers Remus. Il l'a regarda avec un regard plein de sympathie. « Bonne chance, » murmura-t-il alors qu'elle passait sa table où Crabbe mâchait l'efface de son crayon.  
  
« Regardez qui a décidé de nous faire honore de sa présence ? Oh, est-ce que j'ai dit honore, je voulais dire nous affliger. » Ricana Lucius quand Lily s'assoya sur le banc en face de lui. Lily entendit Torrance rouspéter en s'assoyant à la table directement derrière Lily.  
  
« Est-ce que tu veux que je le castre pour toi ? Ça serait un plaisir...vraiment... » Murmura Torrance.  
  
« Je vais être correct. Contrôle ton humeur et garde tes yeux sur ton devoir. » Averti Lily. Elle se força à se tourner pour faire face à Lucius.  
  
Elle remarqua que James gardait un œil sur lui, attendant qu'il ne la touche. C'était assez...flatteur... Remus faisait en fait la même chose, mais il regardait pour Rogue.  
  
« Okay, maintenant tous les pairs vont faire un essai. J'ai mis les sujets dans des enveloppes sur vos tables. Vous pouvez commencer. » Dit le professeur Binns.  
  
Lily alla pour prendre l'enveloppe des mains de Lucius.  
  
« Ne me touche pas ! » Dit Lucius d'un ton sec.  
  
« Même pas pour de l'argent. » Murmura Lily en ouvrant l'envelope et elle commença à lire à voix haute :  
  
Sujet – Discuter à propos de ce que vous pensez de ce que les anciens sorciers ont fait de pas correct envers les moldus. Expliquer selon vous. Ça doit être un parchemin et demi de long. Les partenaires doivent être d'accord sur leur réponse.  
  
'Oh non. Et voilà qu'on y va. Parmi tout les sujet...'  
  
« Oh bien, c'est un sujet facile. Les anciens sorciers auraien dût exterminer toute les personnes qui avaient des traces de moldus dans les veines. Ça aurait tout résolu. » Dit Lucius. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien, pourquoi ne l'écris-tu pas ? »  
  
« Je croyais que c'était évident. » Répondit Lily.  
  
« Écoute-moi,» siffla Lucius au-dessus d'un murmure, « Je ne sais pas qui tu crois être pour parler comme ça à moi, mais ça va arrêter tout de suite. Les personnes comme toi ne devraient même pas être ici. Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus bas...les sorciers d'origine moldus ou... »  
  
« Le nombre de tes B.U.S.E. ? » Dit Lily.  
  
Apparamment, la majorité de la classe les écoutait se chamailler, et la majorité d'entre eux riait de la dernière réplique de Lily, incluant James, Sirius, Remus et Torrance. Lucius devint rouge.  
  
« Maintenant que nous nous sommes montrer en spectacle...commençons le travail. » Dit Lily.  
  
« Tu dois sûrement savoir pourquoi les personnes ne t'aiment pas, non ? » Demanda Lucius.  
  
« Non. Éclaire-moi. » Dit Lily en fermant son cahier d'un geste sec.  
  
« C'est parce que tu te tiens avec des personnes comme elle. » Lucius fit un geste pour designer Torrance.  
  
« Est-ce que tu as fini ? Parce que je t'avertis... »  
  
« Pas comme si elle était meilleure. Elle doit sûrement aller chez toi tout le temps...se tenant dans la maison de tes parents moldus qui doit empuentir... »  
  
« MAUDIT MALEFOY ! C'EST ASSEZ ! » Lily se leva si rapidement d'où elle était assise que son siège tomba par terre derrière elle et elle se précipita sur Lucius de par-dessus la table. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu l'atteindre, quelqu'un la retint.  
  
« Lily ! Relaxe ! LILY ! REMUS AIDE-MOI À LA RETENIR ! » Dit la voix étouffer de Torrance en mettant son corps entre celui de Lily et sa proie.  
  
Quand Remus intervint enfin, Lily était vaincu et fut forcer de s'asseoir sur sa chaise avec Torrance qui lui tenait une épaule et Remus l'autre. Le reste de la classe les regardait, stupéfier.  
  
« Enlève-toi de là Lupin ! Malefoy peu bien vivre sans un testicule ! » Dit Lily avec rage.  
  
« Même si j'aimerais bien voir ça...Je ne peux pas te laisser tuer Lucius. » Répondit Remus.  
  
Lily s'assoya, respirant bruyamment pendant un moment.  
  
« Est-ce qu'on peut te laisser maintenant ? Est-ce que tu peux être civile ? » Demanda tranquillement Torrance. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Lily acquiesça. Torrance et Remus laissèrent aller avec prudence ses épaules.  
  
Lily prit cette chance pour se précipiter vers Malefoy encore, mais Torrance la connaissait trop bien pour être tromper par la fausse trêve de Lily.  
  
« Tu vois...je savais que tu allais faire cela. » Dit Torrance alors que son corps redevenait la protection entre les deux élèves encore.  
  
« Ouais, tu es mieux de la retenir. Je pourrais déchiqueter cette petite sang-de-bourbe avec un... » cracha Lucius de derrière Torrance.  
  
Tous les Gryffondors se retinrent la respiration dans la classe.  
  
Lily vit la colère dans les yeux des Maraudeurs alors qu'ils faisaient tous un mouvement agressif vers Malefoy. Mais aucune colère n'était comparable à celle que Lily vit dans les yeux de Torrance. Fureur. De la pure fureur brillait dans les profonds yeux bruns de Torrance.  
  
Avant que Lily ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Torrance la laissa aller et se tourna pour faire face à Lucius.  
  
« C'EST ASSEZ ! TU ES ALLEZ VRAIMENT TROP LOIN MALEFOY ! » Alors...Bam ! Un crochet du droit arriva en plein sur sa mâchoire et Lucius s'écroula sur le sol en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire « round one ». Torrance massa ses jointures meurtries. Lily sourit.  
  
« Je croyais t'avoir dit de surveiller ton tempérament. » Dit Lily avec suffisance.  
  
« Ouais, bien...tu es quand même en tête de cela. » Répondit Torrance.  
  
La cloche sonna pour signaler la fin des classes de la journée. Torrance et Lily se dirigèrent vers la direction opposée à Lucius et marchèrent hors de la pièce côte à côte alors que les Maraudeurs et le reste de la classe les suivaient avec un regard plein d'admiration.  
  
***Point de vu de Remus***  
  
Aujourd'hui avait été un jour particulièrement étrange pour le jeune loup- garou. Même pour lui, être un Maraudeur et tout. Premièrement, il avait emmené un Torrance à moitié inconsciente à l'infirmerie ce matin et n'avait aucune idée de ce pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Plus tard, il avait vu cette même fille frapper Lucius Malefoy dans le visage. Il était de plus en plus en amour avec cette fille à chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait.  
  
À ce moment, il était dans la salle commune entrain de rattraper tout le travail qu'il avait négliger plus tôt dans la semaine. Il approchait 8h et la plupart des Gryffondors étaient forcer de rester dans la salle commune. Remus était au milieu de la pièce, écrivant l'utilité du sang de dragon quand une note magique apparu devant lui.  
  
'Rencontre-moi dans la chambre de la préfète-en-chef a 10h. Ne sois pas en retard.' – Lily  
  
La chambre de la préfète-en-chef ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait dire la chambre de la préfète-en-chef ? Seule ? Elle n'avait plus ce faible pour lui, n'est- ce pas ? Je veux dire, la troisième année c'était il y a longtemps, elle ne l'aimait sûrement plus. Non ?  
  
« Hey Moony, toute une journée que nous avons, huh ? »  
  
« Huh ? Je veux dire...ouais Prongs...toute une journée. » Répondit doucement Remus.  
  
« J'ai dit à Padfoot qu'il ne devrait pas maltraiter Torrance au bal ou elle lui fera bouffer sa propre baguette. » Dit James en s'assoyant au côté de Remus.  
  
Sirius et Torrance...ils iraient au bal ensemble. Le cœur de Remus se serra. Seulement quelques semaines de plus...  
  
« Ouais, Torrance...c'est une fille formidable. » Répondit Remus.  
  
Il regarda vers le foyer pour Torrance. Elle était en train de rire de quelque chose que Lily avait dit. Ses yeux étincellaient et ses longs cheveux bruns se balançait d'un bord et de l'autre quand elle tournait sa tête. Parfait.  
  
***Point de vu de James***  
  
Est-ce que Remus regardait Lily ? Il regardait assurément vers le foyer...hmm...James regarda Remus passer une main dans ses cheveux...il y avait quelque chose de différent...  
  
« Moony ? As-tu eu une coupe de cheveux ? »  
  
« Wow Prongs, très bonne observation. Je l'ai seulement depuis comme une semaine. » Dit Remus avec sarcasme.  
  
C'est alors qu'un groupe de filles (Gryffondors) de sixième année vinrent à leur table. En tout, il y en avait cinq...elle gloussait toute comme des folles.  
  
« Oui ? » Demanda Remus poliement.  
  
Plus de gloussement. Le supposer chef de leur groupe parla en premier.  
  
« Uh...je me demandais...Remus. C'est correct si je t'appelle Remus, n'est-ce pas ? » La fille semblait assez nerveuse. James se demandait si son nom était Carlie, non c'était peut-être Carrisa...  
  
« Oui, Carissa. C'est correct que tu m'appelle Remus. » Ah, ha...c'était Carrisa.  
  
« Bien, je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien m'accompagner au bal de Noël... » James vit Remus passer de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda ensuite les filles soupirer à ce geste.  
  
Pour être honnête, James trouvait cette situation assez amusante. Moony ? Allez au bal ? C'était hilarant. James n'avait même jamais vu Moony danser auparavant, même seul devant des personnes. En sept ans, James ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Moony s'y présenter. Pas à une seule. Non, Remus était le genre de personne que vous trouvez dans les bibliothèques, lisant un livre pendant le bal. Il était le genre de personne qui disait 'qui' à la bonne place. (N/T : ne me demander pas ce que c'est supposer dire). Moony n'était absoluement pas le genre charmeur.  
  
« Oh, bien je suis désolé Carrisa, mais j'ai déjà une cavalière. Mais je suis honoré que tu aie pensé à moi quand même. » Répondit doucement Remus.  
  
Le groupe de filles grogna et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.  
  
« C'est absurde ! Je suis blesser, tu vois mon cœur. » Se moqua James en mettant sa main sur son torse.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu as une cavalière ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences pour ne pas vous l'avoir dit ? »  
  
« Nous dire quoi ? » C'était Lily cette fois-ci et elle était déjà en pyjama.  
  
« Oh, Remus ici présent à une cavalière pour le bal et ne s'est pas empresser de nous le dire, à moi et Sirius. » Dit James en regardant la cape par-dessus son pyjama. Oooh...motif léopard.  
  
James aperçu une trace d'amusement dans les yeux de Lily. « Il en a une ? Oh, je pari qu'elle est jolie, élégante et gracieuse et très agréable et... »  
  
« Et un peu agacante ? » Ajouta Remus. Lily frappa le bras de Remus.  
  
'Okay...qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?' Pensa James.  
  
« Ça dérange quoi que j'en n'aie pas parlé ni à toi ni à Padfoot...tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais prit cette Serdaigle...c'est quoi son nom ? Oh, ouais...Kimberly. »  
  
James frissona, « Ouais, ne me le rappelle pas. »  
  
Lily s'étira, « Ouais, bien...je vais me coucher. B'nuit Remus, Po...er, je veux dire James. » Lily fit son chemin jusqu'au portrait.  
  
« Uh...les dortoirs sont dans l'autre direction, amour. » Dit James en pointant les escaliers.  
  
« Je le sais. Je veux dormir dans ma chambre de Préfète-en-chef pour changer. » Répondit Lily en disparaissant derrière le portrait.  
  
***Point de vu de Remus***  
  
Il approchait 10h et cela commença son aventure jusqu'à la chambre de la préfète-en-chef. Il avait déjà répondu à une de ses questions dans la salle commune. Et la réponse était positivement 'non'. Lily n'avait pas de faible pour lui, parce que Remus avait distinquement vu la bague que James lui avait donner à son doigt. Alors, c'était ça et il en était soulager.  
  
« Okay, voyons voir ici...Lily avait dit le portrait avec la fée dessus. Ok, c'est celui là. » Murmura Remus pour sois-même en faisant le chemin jusqu'au portrait.  
  
« Mot de passe ? » chanta la fée.  
  
Remus avait oubilé de demander à Lily le mot de passe...super !  
  
« Es-tu Remus ? » Demanda la fée.  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Elle m'a dit de te donner un indice. »  
  
« Un indice ? » Demanda Remus.  
  
« Elle a dit que c'était le futur nom de Torrance. »  
  
'Futur nom ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par futur...'  
  
Remus devint rouge, « Est-ce que c'est Torrance Lupin ? »  
  
« Oui monsieur, c'est ça. » Dit la fée en faisant tourner le tableau.  
  
Remus entra dans la chambre de la préfète-en-chef pour trouver Lily attisant le feu en attendant pour lui. La pièce était assez impressionnante.  
  
« Finalement ! Merde...je ne pensais pas que le mot de passe était si difficile à trouver ! » Gloussa Lily.  
  
« Okay, okay...vraiment drôle. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »  
  
L'expression de Lily passa d'amusement à sérieux en une question de seconde.  
  
« Uh...Remus, je voulais juste te dire que je sais que tu dois être confus avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec Torrance... »  
  
« Confus ? Lily, tu es arriver en courant dans le dortoir des gars et tu m'as pratiquement traîné à Torrance pour que je transporte son corps dégoulinant de sang jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je veux dire, que diable s'est- il passé ? »  
  
Quelques minutes de silence...  
  
« Est-ce que tu veux que Torrance sache à propos de ta lycantropie ? » Demanda tranquillement Lily.  
  
Toutes les couleurs s'évanouirent du visage de Remus, « Non. »  
  
« Bien, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas te répondre. Ce n'est pas mon secret à dire. Pareil pour ton secret. »  
  
Lily et Remus s'assoyèrent sur le divan en face du feu. Remus soupira.  
  
« Quand est-ce que la vie est devenue si difficile ? »  
  
« Est-ce que tu veux réellement que je te réponde ? » Répondit Lily.  
  
Remus sourit légèrement, « Je crois que non. »  
  
« Toi et Torrance êtes tellement des divas. C'était comme quand Torrance avait embrassé ce garçon il y a quelques a... »  
  
« Quoi ? » Le cœur de Remus arrêta de battre.  
  
« Quoi ? » Demanda Lily, un peu agacer d'être interrompu.  
  
« Torrance a déjà embrassé d'autre garçon avant ? » Dit Remus d'une voix rauque.  
  
« Uh, ouais. Qui n'as jamais eu son premier... » Lily s'arrêta brusquement, en comprenant.  
  
« On a un problème. » Dit Remus avec sarcasme.  
  
« Non. Beaucoup de personne n'ont pas eu leur premier baiser...comme...uh...attend donnes-moi une minute. »  
  
« Tu es si réconfortante. » Dit Remus avec sarcasme.  
  
« Je l'ai ! Severus ne l'a pas eu. Je parierais une centaine de Gallions là- dessus. » Dit Lily joyeusement.  
  
« Ce n'est toujours pas réconfortant. » Dit Remus.  
  
« Oh, allez. Tout le monde peut le faire, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de pratique ou quelque chose. Tiens...essaye sur cet oreiller. » Lily jeta un oreiller à la tête de Remus.  
  
Remus regarda l'oreiller avec dégout, « Je ne vais sûrement pas embrasser cet oreiller. »  
  
« Je ne vais pas rire, je le promets. » Dit Lily innocemment.  
  
« Non. Je ne vais pas faire ça. »  
  
« Alors comment veux-tu pratiquer cela ? » Demanda Lily.  
  
« Je ne sais pas...je suis de nature à mal embrasser...c'est pas si mal. » Dit Remus avec doute.  
  
Lily soupira, « Bien. Tu peux pratiquer sur moi. »  
  
Les yeux de Remus s'ouvrirent avec choc, « Quoi ? »  
  
« Oh, allez. Ne sois pas un bébé. C'est complètement professionnel. Tu ne veux pas finir comme Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Okay. » Grogna Remus.  
  
« Okay...prêt ? Un...deux...trois. »  
  
Remus se pencha tranquillement et sentit les lèvres de Lily toucher les siennes. Elles étaient étonnement douce et goûtait comme...les framboises. Il s'approcha encore plus et mit ses mains dans ses cheveux...C'était un sentiment étrange...il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise.  
  
Lily s'éloigna tranquillement. « Umm...c'était...err...bien. » Dit Lily hors d'haleine.  
  
« C'était si mauvais ? »  
  
« Non, c'était parfait...c'était juste... » Lily semblait extrêmement inconfortable.  
  
Les deux sautèrent du fauteuil et s'essuyèrent la bouche.  
  
« Eww...c'était dégoûant ! » Dit Remus en crachant dans le feu.  
  
Ils dirent alors la même chose, « C'était comme embrasser un frère/sœur ! »  
  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'au coin opposé de la pièce, face au mur. Quand ils se regardèrent de nouveau, ils frissonèrent.  
  
« Okay, nous n'allons plus jamais refaire cela. » Dit Lily.  
  
Remus souria, « Ouais, cet incident reste dans cette pièce, marché conclu ? »  
  
« Marché conclu. » Lily acquièça et ils se serrèrent la main.  
  
Les oreilles de Remus s'aguisèrent, « Est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? »  
  
Lily retint sa respiration, « Non...qu'est-ce que c'est. »  
  
'Knock, Knock.'  
  
« Quelqu'un cogne à ton portrait. » Remus sentit une odeur familière dans l'air. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ça sentait le...bonbon à la menthe et . Oh god, il connaissait cette odeur. C'était James.  
  
***********PENDANT CE TEMPS******************************  
  
« Hey Padfoot, je vais aller prendre un petit lunch de minuit. Tu veux quelque chose ? » Dit James en sautant de son lit.  
  
« Nah, je reviens de là. Mais n'oublie pas la carte. Je crois que c'est l'heure de la patrouille de Rusard. » Répondit Sirius.  
  
« Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un amateur ? »  
  
Sirius ricana. « Tu n'étais pas si astucieux la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas Mr.Prongs ? Il me semble que je me rappelle du Professeur McGonnagall qui t'a prit la main dans le sac en plein milieu de ton tour. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé déjà ? Oh oui...tu as couru et es tombé dans ton propre piège. »  
  
James leva les yeux au ciel. « Même les professionnels ont leur petit moment d'inattention. » James alla vers la malle de Remus et l'ouvrit pour prendre la fameuse carte des Maraudeurs.  
  
« C'est quoi... » James s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la porte. Il avait vu quelque chose, où c'était la carte qui était tombé sur la tête. C'était Lily et Remus et ils étaient dans sa chambre, seul. Sirius lui arracha la carte des mains.  
  
« N'y pense pas Prongs, n'y pense pas. Ils doivent sûrement étudier là parce que c'est plus calme que la salle commune. »  
  
« Bien, je crois que je vais leur rendre une petite visite. » Et avant que Sirius ait pu dire quelque chose, James avait quitté.  
  
************************************************  
  
« Nous avons été découverts. » Soupira Remus.  
  
« Tu n'as parlé à personne de cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Lily.  
  
« Je n'en ai pas besoin. James, Sirius, Peter et moi avons fait cette carte, avec tout les recoins de Poudlard. James nous à sûrement vu sur la carte quand il allait pour faire ce voyage quotidien au cuisine. »  
  
'Knock, Knock !'  
  
« Okay, ne panique pas. Nous n'avons pas été vus, encore. »  
  
« Es-tu stupide ? M'as-tu au moins écouté ? Il a la carte. » Dit Remus.  
  
« Laisse-le-moi. Va dans la pièce arrière et n'en bouge pas. » Dit Lily. Remus fit comme lui avait dit et quand Lily fut sûr qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir, elle retira la robe qui couvrait son pyjama.  
  
'Knock, Knock...BANG !'  
  
« Relaxez un peu. J'arrive ! » Hurla Lily à travers le portrait. Lily ouvrit tranquillement la peinture pour révèler un James à bout de souffle de l'autre côté.  
  
« Où est Remus ? » Demanda James entre deux respirations.  
  
« Bonjour a toi aussi James. »  
  
« Salut Lily...où est Remus ? » Demanda encore James.  
  
« Je ne le sais pas. Il n'est pas dans la salle commune ? » Demanda doucement Lily.  
  
« Heille, ne joue pas les innocente, amour. Je sais qu'il est là-dedans. Maintenant, pourquoi ne va tu pas... » James s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase.  
  
Il venait tout juste de réaliser ce que Lily portait...c'était la première fois qu'il ne la voyait sans sa robe. Soudainement, il sentait que l'air devenait chaud où il était. Il se sentait comme si le collet de sa robe l'étouffait. Pourquoi faisait-il si chaud dans ce couloi ?  
  
« Quoi ? » Gloussa Lily.  
  
« Uh...er...es-tu sûr que tu ne sais pas où...uh...Remus est ? » Demanda James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, mais si je le vois, je vais t'avertir. B'nuit James. »  
  
« Uh, B'nuit Lil. » Murmura James.  
  
Lily ferma doucement le portrait et écouta pour entendre James partir.  
  
« Il est parti ? » Murmura Remus de derrière le divan.  
  
« C'était du gâteau ! (N/T : merci a babe et mon amie nicky) » Lily souria en voyant une vague de soulagement émerger le visage de Remus.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Maudit que celui là était long, j'en reviens pas...  
  
Merci encore à ceux qui se donnent la peine de me laisser des reviews, je vous adore et j'adore vos commentaires, honnêtement sans eux je ne me donnerais pas autant de trouble...j'aime savoir que vous aimez cela !!!!  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Torrance apprendra quelque chose de traumatisant, enfin pour elle...  
  
4rine – merci et voilà la suite, dsl pour le retard  
  
Rogue422 – merci j'espère que tu apprécieras  
  
Missa – et bien oui, un pouvoir...et c'est vrai que James commence à faire pitié, mais quand même, il faut avouer que c'est drôle et merci encore pour ta review  
  
Titou Moony – je suis bien contente que la fic te fasse plaisir(1) oui tu saute un peut vite au conclusion, même si je me suis posé la même question lol, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir(2) merci (3) encore merci (4) n'est-ce pas qu'on s'imagine toute à sa place, de quoi s'évanouir et pour la suite et bien la voilà  
  
Siria – lol voilà voilà dsl de la lenteur (et pour ton information j'adore le pain pom lol)  
  
Babe – je dois avouer que ces une des plus romantiques scènes que j'ai lu sur ce site, mais il faut avouer que nos James et Lily nationnal font un couple épatant  
  
Espinazodeldiablo – merci, dernièrement j'ai cherché mate dans le dictionnaire et je l'avais trouvé figure-toi donc, je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, mais merci tout de même  
  
Pitite Maraudeuse – et voilà la suite...  
  
Raphou – dsl de tout le temps que ça ma prit...voilà  
  
Herm'021 – celui là est encore plus long et c'est vrai que c'est pas facile, merci encore et voici la suite  
  
Merci Merci et Bizou à tout le monde !!!  
  
À la prochaine, Malicia 


	10. Quelques Vérités Sont Découvertes

Salut, merci comme toujours d'autant apprécier cette histoire, que je rappelle ne m'appartient pas.  
  
Je suis désolé d'avoir été si longue, j'avais beaucoup à faire et dans mes temps libres, je n'étais pas dedans et je ne traduisais pas.  
  
Il n'était pas super long ce chapitre et je l'ai commencé cet après-midi, je suis assez fière de moi.  
  
Le prochain chapitre, je l'ai déjà traduis, il ne me reste qu'à la transcrire sur mon ordi, j'espère que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps.  
  
Note de la vrai auteur(indiangurl) : Elle est désolée si certains d'entre vous trouve que c'est long avant que James et Lily arrive ensemble, mais elle aime bien torturer James.  
  
Chapitre 10 : Quelques vérités sont découvertes  
  
***Point de vu de Lily***  
  
Le professeur Binns fut obligé de changer Lily de partenaire, étant donné le fait que la mâchoire de Lucius se contractait quand Lily mentionnait le nom de Torrance, ce qu'elle faisait assez souvent...pour son propre amusement.  
  
Mais avec qui le professeur Binns allait la mettre ?  
  
« Avec ma chance, ça sera Bellatrix. » Dit Lily alors qu'elle et Torrance faisait leur chemin vers les escaliers les menant à leur salle commune.  
  
« Arrête de chialer. N'importe qui est mieux que...Malefoy. » Torrance grimaça pour que son visage ait l'air de celui renfrogner de Malefoy, son expression pointu.  
  
Les filles de Gryffondors rièrent et tournèrent le coin à la fin du hall, pour foncer dans plusieurs Poufsouffle. Après quelques excuses, sur combien elles avaient été maladroite et stupide, un des garçons les plus grand, prénommé Michael s'éclairçi la gorge.  
  
« Hem, Hem. Uh, excuse-moi...Torrance c'est ça ? » Demanda Michael.  
  
« Yeah, c'est Torrance. »  
  
« Ça serait un honneur si tu voulais bien m'accompagner au bal. » Dit Michael  
  
Torrance sembla décontenancé, « Oh, bien...je suis désolé, Michael...mais... »  
  
« C'est trop tôt ? On vient juste de se rencontrer, j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas blesser.(N/T : je suis désolé, je ne sais pas si c'est correct) » Dit Michael assez rapidement.  
  
« Non, je suis sûr que tu es un garçon très bien, mais Torrance a déjà quelqu'un. Désolé à propos de ça. » Dit Lily avec un peu de pitié. Après tout, il avait été très poli.  
  
Quand elles atteingnèrent enfin leur paisible salle commune, Torrance s'affala sur un fauteuil et laissa échapper un terrible soupire.  
  
« C'est le numéro treize. » Dit Torrance alors qu'elle sortait son médaillon et commençait à jouer avec.  
  
« Treize ? Treize quoi ? » Demanda Lily en prenant son livre de Sorts et Enchantement de son sac et en s'assoyant près du feu.  
  
« Garçons qui m'ont proposés pour le bal. Lillleeee... » Gémit Torrance.  
  
« Arrête de gémir ou je vais personnellement t'enlever la langue. »  
  
« Trop de garçon. Je suis piégée ! » Torrance sauta sur ses pieds et mima comme si elle était dans une boîte invisible. Elle était assez bonne. « Je dois sortir...veux...être...LIBRE ! »  
  
Soudainement, il sembla y avoir une discussion animé venant du dortoir des garçons.  
  
« JE NE PEUX PAS TE CROIRE ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE AVEC TOI MOONY ? »  
  
« RELAXE JAMES. PENSONS-Y UN PEU AVANT. »  
  
« RELAXER ? TOUT EST SA... »  
  
« Whoa. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec James ? » Demanda Torrance doucement.  
  
« Je ne le sais pas, mais je crois que j'ai une idée... » Dit Lily en regardant le plafont, d'où le bruit venait.  
  
***Point de vu de James***  
  
James n'avait pas vu Remus de toute la journée. On aurait dit que Moony l'évitait. Bien, ça importait peu, parce qu'il allait sûrement se croiser à un moment donné et quand ça arriverait...  
  
Bien, disons seulement qu'ils allaient tout mettre au clair.  
  
Remus n'était dans aucune de ses classes ce matin. James savait qu'il ne le serait pas, vous savez avec la pleine lune qui approchait et tout. Autant James aimait Remus comme un frère, Remus pouvait être un peu...sec. Surtout quand la pleine lune approchait.  
  
La seule chose positive qui venait avec le fait d'être un loup-garou, selon James, était que les sens augmentaient. Ils avaient une excellente ouïe, une vision remarquable, le sens aiguisé de la gustation et il ne faillait pas oublier leur force massive. Vous ne vouliez sûrement pas connaître le mauvais côté de Moony. Sirius et James n'avaient jamais vu ce qu'on appelait la 'force du loup-garou' parce que Remus ne s'était jamais vraiment mis en colère. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu Remus en colère...jamais...dans toute sa vie.  
  
C'était pourquoi James appréhendait un peu de confronter Remus. Il n'avait pas peur, au contraire, il ne voulait juste pas emmerder un jeune loup- garou si proche de la pleine lune. Vous le feriez, vous ?  
  
James entra dans la salle commune pour se diriger immédiatement vers l'escalier des garçons et ouvrit la porte à pleine voler(N/T : je sais pas si ça se dit, mais c'est pas grave), en laissant la porte frapper contre le mur.  
  
« Quelle entrée Prongs. » Dit Sirius alors qu'il cirait son balai.  
  
« Où est-il ? » Demanda James en regardant autour de lui.  
  
« Où est qui ? » Demanda Sirius abasourdi.  
  
« Tu sais qui. » Dit James d'un ton sec.  
  
« Non, je ne le sais pas. Tu dois être un peu plus précis. Si tu parle de Peter, je crois qu'il est dans la Grande Salle. Si tu parle de Snivellus, il doit sûrement encore essayer de se trouver quelqu'un pour le bal. »  
  
« Je parle de notre jeune loup-garou. » Dit James en serrant les dents.  
  
« Je suis là. » Dit Remus en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
« Remus, où étais-tu la nuit dernière ? » Demanda lentement James.  
  
Sirius soupira bruyamment, « Okay Prongs, je vois où tu veux en venir et je n'aime pas vraiment ça... »  
  
« C'est entre moi et Moony. » Dit James d'un ton sec à Sirius. « Où étais- tu ? »  
  
« Bibliothèque. » Dit Remus calmement en marchant tranquillement vers James.  
  
'Relaxe James. Écoute sa version de l'histoire.' Le raisonna son esprit(à James).  
  
« Où étais-tu ? » Demanda encore James.  
  
Remus le regarda avec ses grands yeux pâles, puis dit « Bibliothèque. »  
  
« BIBLIOTHÈQUE MON CUL ! JE T'AI VU AVEC-AVEC ELLE ! »  
  
« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait si j'y étais ? Ça veut rien dire. » Dit Remus avec son même ton calme.  
  
« JE NE PEUX PAS TE CROIRE ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE AVEC TOI MOONY ? » Hurla James.  
  
Sirius hurla pour enterrer James. « RELAXE JAMES. PENSONS-Y UN PEU AVANT. »  
  
« RELAXER ? TOUT EST SA... »  
  
« Faute ? » Finit Remus.  
  
« Exactement. » Siffla James.  
  
« Ma faute ? Ma faute ! Quand est-ce devenu ma faute ? » Dit Remus, sa voix commandait l'attention.  
  
« Depuis que tu es devenu ami avec Lily...depuis que... »  
  
« Tu veux du blâme ? Tu veux blâmer tout le monde pour tes problèmes, n'est- ce pas ? As-tu déjà pensé que c'était toi qui avais besoin d'aide ? »  
  
Sirius et James restèrent tranquille, en pensant à ce qu'il avait dit. Est- ce que Remus venait d'hosser le ton avec James ? Ce n'était pas Remus. D'où cela venait ?  
  
« Qui est celui qui a demander à Kimberly à la place de Lily d'aller au bal, hm ? Qui est celui qui ne veux pas dégongler son égo ? Réponds-moi à ça. » Continua Remus.  
  
James regardait le sol avec honte. Il n'osait pas regarder Remus dans les yeux.  
  
Remus tourna les talons et commença à sortir de la pièce, mais avant de partir, il rajouta, « Juste pour que tu sache, Lily se préparait à te demander de l'accompagner au bal. Est-ce que c'est ma faute, maintenant ? » Après ces dernières paroles, il sortit du dortoir.  
  
***Point de vu de Remus***  
  
Remus devait dormir à l'infirmerie cette nuit-là. Il avait besoin d'être loin de tout le monde et de tout. En n'oubliant pas, qu'il se sentait comme s'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Il pouvait sentir son corps changer, pour la prochaine transformation et avec la façon dont il avait agit envers James, il pourrait ne pas lui tenir compagnie cette fois-ci.  
  
« Pourquoi ai-je ouvert ma grande bouche ? » Se murmura Remus.  
  
« Parce que tu devais dire la vérité. » Dit une voix de fille.  
  
Remus tourna rapidement sa tête vers l'entrée pour y voir...Torrance. Elle s'approcha de son lit.  
  
'Oh Merlin ! On y va encore.'  
  
« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à James. Et tout ce que j'ai a dire c'est...wow. » Dit Torrance.  
  
'Ne devient pas muet, ne devient pas muet, ne devient pas muet.'  
  
« Uh...merci. Tu p-pense vraiment que c'était la b-bonne chose à faire ? »  
  
« Absoluement. Lily et moi lui disons depuis des lustres de dégonfler son égo...mais maintenant que tu lui as finalement dit...bien, si il ne t'écoute pas, qui écoutera-t-il ? » Demanda Torrance.  
  
« Sirius ? » Demanda Remus, mais il se mit immédiatement à rire de cette pensée.  
  
Torrance gloussa aussi, « Ouais, le jour que ça arrivera, ce sera le jour que Rogue sera le garçon le plus demander de Poudlard. » Avec ceci dit, ils se mirent de nouveau à rire.  
  
Quand les rires se furent dissipés, Torrance demanda, « Pourquoi exactement es-tu à l'infirmerie ? »  
  
L'esprit de Remus devint vide. « Oh, bien...uh...j'étais juste...j'ai un peu perdu des couleurs disons. »  
  
« J'espère que tu te sentiras mieux alors. » Dit Torrance.  
  
***Point de vu de Torrance***  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis malade assez souvent. » Répondit Remus.  
  
« B'nuit Remus. » Dit Torrance en lui touchant le bras pour l'encourager avec sa main.  
  
Torrance eut le souffle coupé alors que plusieurs images défilaient dans sa tête, forçant pour y entrer. Ces stupides flashs lui donna des élancements horribles à sa tête. C'était ce qu'elle récoltait en faisant le contact sensoriel, elle aurait dût le savoir.  
  
Elle vit les Maraudeurs en première année jouant un tour à Rogue, un Remus assez pâle, un Lily riant, un gros chien noir se batailler amicalement avec un cerf.  
  
Les images se mirent à défiler encore plus rapidement, même qu'elle avait de la difficulté à les différenciers.  
  
Remus tombant dans le lac en quatrième, après une Torrance nerveuse plaçant le choixpeau sur sa tête, une Torrance excitée en recevant la note de son premier test, une Torrance riant avec Lily en classe de Sorts et Enchantement, Sirius demandant à Torrance de l'accompagner au bal de Noël, Torrance, inconsciente et saignant sur le sol, Torrance mettant son poing dans le visage de Malefoy.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Comment avait-elle pu être si idiote ? Il y avait un garçon charmant, brillant, merveilleux, beau et Torrance se voyait dans ses yeux. Et elle était belle.  
  
Les images ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Bien que Torrance essaya de briser de contact entre eux, elle ne put pas. Alors elle vit quelque chose qui la fit geler de l'intérieur.  
  
Elle pouvait voir dans le passé de Remus. Très loin dans le passé. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus que six ou sept ans, un petit garçon. Courir. Courant pour sa vie de se qui semblait être un chien sauvage. Il n'était pas assez rapide. Le chien fit un bond et Remus fut mordu. Ces images disparurent et elle vit un Remus pas si jeune que ça se diriger vers le Saule Cogneur, elle vit de ses propres yeux cette fois-ci ce qu'il était réellement.  
  
« Torrance ? TORRANCE ! »  
  
Torrance sortit de sa trance en respirant bruyamment.  
  
« Es-tu okay ? Tu étais dans la lune ou quelque chose comme ça. » La voix de Remus était rempli d'inquiétude.  
  
Torrance regarda Remus comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Est- ce qu'elle ? Est-ce qu'elle oserait lui demander ? Elle le fit.  
  
« C'est quand la pleine lune ? »  
  
Le visage de Remus devint extrèmement pâle, « P-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »  
  
Torrance ignora la question et continua, « Tes amis t'appellent Moony, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Mais avant que Remus n'ait pu répondre, Torrance recula de son lit.  
  
« Je dois y aller. » Dit rapidement Torrance.  
  
« Wha—Pourquoi ? » La voix de Remus se brisa légèrement.  
  
« Je dois juste y aller. » Torrance se tourna et partit pratiquement en courant de l'infirmerie.  
  
***Point de vu de Lily***  
  
Lily était paisible et tranquille, faisant le petit devoir qu'elle avait eu cette journée-là dans la salle commune. Elle ne savait pas où tout le monde avait couru et ça lui importait peu. Ce n'était jamais si tranquille. Jamais.  
  
Ça allait changer. Venant de Torrance. Son front était couvert de goutte de sueur et ses yeux plein d'émotion.  
  
« Lily. Dortoir. Maintenant. » Aboya Torrance en se précipitant dans les escaliers. Lily sur ses talons.  
  
Torrance ferma tranquillement la porte derrière elles et commença à regarder dans chaque recoin du dortoir pour quelque chose.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Lily en voyant Torrance se mettre à genoux pour regarder sous les lits.  
  
« Être sûr que personne est ici. »  
  
Lily soupira, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
  
Torrance se leva tranquillement et dit, « Lily, je vais être directe. Remus, notre Remus, est un loup-garou. »  
  
Vous pensez que Lily avait paniqué et s'inquièté et faire jurer à Torrance qu'elle ne le dirait à personne, non ? Pas vraiment. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que cela allait compliquer le mariage de Remus et Torrance.  
  
Lily sourit légèremtn, « Je sais. »  
  
Les yeux de Torrance s'ouvrirent, « Tu le savais ? Tu le savais et tu ne me l'a pas dit ?! »  
  
Lily utilisa la même phrase qu'elle avait utilisé avec Remus, « Est-ce que tu veux que je parle à Remus de ton don ? »  
  
Torrance se plongea dans de profonde pensée. « NON ! »  
  
« Bien, c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais rien te dire à propos de sa lycantropie. Ce n'était pas à moi de te dire ce secret. » Dit doucement Lily. Elle pensa alors, « Comment l'as-tu su ? »  
  
Torrance leva sa main droite, « J'ai fait un contact sensoriel. »  
  
« Ohhh, as-tu vu d'autre chose ? » Demanda Lily.  
  
Torrance rougit. Rougir ? Torrance n'avait jamais rougit ! « Non, je n'ai rien vu d'autre. » Dit rapidement Torrance. Un peu trop vite.  
  
« Tu le sais que tu auras à lui parler de cela. »  
  
Torrance grogna, « Ouais, je sais. »  
  
« Parce que sinon, ça pourrait compromettre votre mariage... »  
  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Dit Torrance  
  
« Moi ? Oh rien. » Dit Lily en se mettant en pyjama.  
  
Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser à si ces deux-là s'accouplaient (N/T : dsl c'est pas un très jolie mot), que leur enfant serait absoluement magnifique.  
  
À suivre ...  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre Lily et Torrance font une excursion pour aller s'acheter des robes et James comprendra enfin comment être modeste pour attirer l'attention de Lily.  
  
Dans les prochains chapitres, je vous préviens, Lily commence à réagir...  
  
Merci encore à tout mes reviewers, j'en reviens pas d'avoir atteint le 75 et +. J'espère bientôt me rendre à 100... lol...  
  
Titou Moony : dsl encore pour l'affaire de 'piece of cake' je ne suis pas parfaitement billingue, en fait pas parfaite du tout, mais je suis quand même contente que tu ai aimé  
  
4rine : merci  
  
Pitite maraudeuse : dsl je n'es pas été super rapide sur ce coup là, mais contente que tu apprécie  
  
Blackounette : contente que tu aille un pesmécoeur(je crois qu'on ai 2 a pas savoir comment ça s'écrit, si c'est pas comme ça lol) tu en auras besoin pour plus tard  
  
Arwen101 : moi aussi j'aime qu'il soit jaloux, et voilà la suite  
  
Emy : je vois que tu apprécie lol, merci  
  
Siria (le muffin anglais ?) : voici la 'zolie suite' lol et regarde le slogan de pom (lol on va s'ostiner longtemps la-dessus)  
  
Herm'021 :dsl ça a été long et pour parler de james/lily, je n'ai pas le contrôle là dessus dsl  
  
Dready Girl : merci des propositions assez original et contente que tu apprécie la traduction  
  
Babe : oui, James en bave, mais je crois que ça va arrêter d'ici les prochains chapitres jusqu'au bal c'est sûr, mais il n'est pas updater en anglais alors je peux rien dire, mais je peux supposer ou même dire qu'il va être jaloux. Et dans le chapitre précédent j'ai changé... tu sais la patente 'piece of cake' et merci pour ça  
  
Raphou : merci encore  
  
Kagomesamashmu : et bien voilà la suite, pas de panique  
  
Merci encore à tout le monde !!!!  
  
Bizou, Malicia 


	11. À mi chemin pour Pré aux Lards

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis de retour, je suis revenu le 31 au soir et j'ai commencé le 3 à traduire, donc c'est pas pire.  
  
Hier soir, c'est là que j'ai travaillé le plus, j'ai écrit de 9h à 1h30 du matin, donc soyez indulgent à propos des fautes et tout le tralala.  
  
Je vous rappele que A/N c'est la note de l'auteur Indiangurl et N/T c'est la note de la traductrice, moi.  
  
J'espère que vous allez appréciez, parce que c'était vraiment long à traduire.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 11 : À mi-chemin pour Pré-aux-Lards

Point de vu de Remus

Remus quitta l'infirmerie aux petites heures du matin. Il se tourna et se retourna toute la nuit. C'était la pire nuit a travers laquelle il avait dût passer. Avoir vu ce regard horrifié sur le beau visage de Torrance... Il ne pouvait plus le cacher. Il savait qu'elle avait découvert son secret. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était comment. Un instant il avait une conversation réelle avec elle et l'instant d'après...en fait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé.  
  
Il devait parler à quelqu'un. Ces pieds le menèrent a la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais son esprit n'avait aucune idée de où il s'en allait. L'image de Torrance reculant de son lit prudemment n'arrêtait pas de rejouer dans sa tête. Elle avait agit comme si elle ne l'avait jamais connu avant, comme si il allait l'attaquer. Les yeux de Torrance s'étaient rempli de réalisation à propos de ce qu'il était vraiment et quand son cerveau avait compris ce qui se passait, elle avait fuit.  
  
'Bien sûr qu'elle est partie, pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas faite ?' Pensa Remus amèrement.  
  
Avant même de s'en apercevoir, il était debout devant la porte de son propre dortoir et il pouvait entendre les ronflements distants de ses amis dans la pièce. Il s'approcha et ouvrit la porte très tranquillement et la referma silencieusement derrière lui-même. Il scruta la pièce. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler a quelqu'un, n'importe qui.  
  
Remus regarda premièrement Peter qui était couché sur son lit. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il n'avait pas vraiment été présent c'est temps-ci. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Sirius. Nope, pas lui non plus. Sirius réagissait mal par rapport a ces sentiments. Il paniquerait et Remus ne pouvait pas se faire confiance. Il pourrait laisser échapper ses sentiments a propos de Torrance et il ne pouvait pas laisser cela ce passer. Alors, les yeux de Remus tombèrent sur James. Remus soupira. James ne voudrait pas lui parler, pas après leur chicane toute fraîche dans leurs mémoires.  
  
N'y avait-il personne à qui parler ? Il marcha vers son propre lit, en essayant de ne pas s'enfarger dans les affaires de quelqu'un. Il s'étendit dans ses draps doux quand il sentit quelque chose de dure a ces côtés. Il roula sur le côté pour découvrir son balai, au milieu de son lit.  
  
« Je crois que c'est le temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec Lils. » Murmura Remus en prenant son balai dans ses mains. Dix minutes plus tard, Remus ouvrait tranquillement la porte du dortoir des filles. Il approchait 5h30 du matin et il ne pensait pas qu'aucune des filles soit debout, mais en approchant du lit de Lily, tout ce qu'il trouva fut des oreillers et des couvertures...mais aucune Lily.  
  
« C'est étrange... » Murmura Remus en regardant a travers la pièce. Toujours aucune Lily.  
  
Remus entendit alors un écho venir de la salle de bain des filles. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et mit son oreille sur la porte. Bien, il savait ou était Lily. On aurait dit qu'elle était dans la douche et qu'elle chantait, pas très bien. Remus ria doucement et secoua la tête alors qu'il entendait les fausses notes que Lily chantait. C'était surprenant que les autres filles du dortoir ne s'était pas déjà réveiller. L'odeur du gel pour le corps de Lily traversa la porte et l'odeur s'infiltra dans tout les sens du loup-garou.  
  
'Elle doit toujours sentir comme les fraises.' Pensa Remus.  
  
C'est alors que Remus entendit la douche se fermer et Lily en sortir. Remus sursauta et se recula rapidement de la porte. Quelques moments plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et de la vapeur en sortit, en même temps que Lily entrait dans le dortoir. Lily remarqua Remus directement en entrant et ses yeux s'agrandirent du double de leur volume habituel.  
  
« Remus ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici et plus important es-tu entrer ici ?! » Siffla Lily en resserrant sa serviette autour de son corps.  
  
Quelques filles se retournèrent dans leur sommeil, menaçant de se réveiller.  
  
« Chut ! Veux-tu réveiller tout le monde ? C'est pas comme si j'avais su que tu allais être dans la douche ! Oh, et au fait...tu chante terriblement mal. » Dit Remus en essayant de ne pas rire.  
  
Lily rougit, « Ce n'est pas la question. »  
  
« Alors, dirige-moi vers la question. »  
  
« C'est que tu ne peux pas être ici ! Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes. » Dit Lily.  
  
« Regarde, je comprends mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler a quelqu'un. » Murmura Remus. Il se sentit soudain faible et fatigué. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir.  
  
Le visage de Lily s'adoucit, « D'accord, donne-moi seulement une seconde. Je dois m'habiller. »  
  
« Fait comme si je n'étais pas là. »  
  
Lily s'éclaircit la gorge, « Hem, Hem. »  
  
« Oh, désolé. » Dit Remus. Il se tourna dos à elle, pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller en paix. Il ne se retourna pas avant que lui dise que c'était correct.  
  
« Remus, tu as l'air épouvantable. »  
  
« Je me sens épouvantable. » Répondit Remus.  
  
« Allez viens ici et assois-toi. » Lily tapota l'endroit ces à côtés sur son lit. Quand Remus fut assis, Lily ferma les rideaux autour d'eux pour qu'ils puissent avoir un peu d'intimité.  
  
Lily prit d'abord la parole, « Regarde, je crois que je sais a propos de quoi tu es venu me parler. »  
  
« Vraiment ? Elle te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Remus en essayant de s'étouffer avec un oreiller (N/T : désolée je ne savais pas trop comment traduire cette phrase).  
  
« Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait, elle me dit tout. Écoute, elle a juste paniquer. Je l'ai calmée. » Dit Lily en essayant de faire un contact visuel.  
  
Remus évita son regard quelques instants, avant de dire, « Mais tu n'a pas vu son visage. Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux. J'ai vu ce qu'elle pensait de moi et ce n'était rien de mieux qu'un monstre. »  
  
« Tu es Remus. Le loup-garou n'est là que quelques jours par mois, mais le reste du temps tu es Remus. Elle va comprendre et sinon, je vais la faire comprendre. » Dit Lily en souriant.  
  
Remus sourit doucement, mais fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda Lily.  
  
« Torrance. Comment l'a-t-elle su ? Un instant elle agissait complètement normal avec moi et l'instant d'après, elle a gelé sur place comme si elle pensait que si elle bougeait j'allait la mordre. Je ne comprends pas... »  
  
« Oh, bien...ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que.. » Mais Lily fut interrompu par le hurlement de Torrance dans son sommeil. Point de vu de Lily Lily ouvrit les rideaux à grandes volées et sauta du lit pour se diriger vers celui de Torrance.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » Demanda Remus en regardant le doux visage de Torrance tremper.  
  
« Oh Merlin...j'ai oublié de lui donner les pilules de Madame Pomfresh. » Haleta Lily.  
  
Tout le dortoir était presque réveillé, mais Lily s'en fichait bien. Elle se concentrait sur comment réveiller Torrance. On ne sait jamais...ce rêve pourrait être plus fatal que le dernier.  
  
« Pilule ? Quel Pilule ? » Demanda Remus abasourdi.  
  
Lily ignora la question, « Remus ! On doit la réveiller. » Lily ôta les couvertures qui recouvraient Torrance.  
  
Torrance était présentement en train de murmurer des choses incompréhensible et elle agitait ses bras. Lily commençait a paniquer.  
  
« Allez Torrance, réveille-toi. Allez, s'il te plait réveille-toi. » Implora Lily en essayant de la soutenir.  
  
« Torrance, c'est seulement un cauchemar. Tu dois te réveiller maintenant. » Dit Remus. Son ton était gentil et faisait contraste a la voix paniqué et implorante de Lily.  
  
Torrance se calma et Lily commençait finalement a se calmer, alors que les yeux de Torrance s'ouvrit. Point de vu de Torrance

« Oh non...pas encore. » Grogna Torrance quand elle réalisa ou elle était. Ouais, vous pariez...elle était dans le parc de Poudlard...encore.  
  
« Ce n'est plus drôle ! Pourquoi me donner ses visions si elles ne sont même pas claires en premier lieu ! » Hurla Torrance dans les ténèbres, en espérant pas vraiment de réponse.  
  
Mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qu'elle entendit sortir de sa bouche, elle était dans le corps de Lily...encore. Merlin, qu'elle haïssait être une voyante. Si on regardait ça de plus près, c'était la faute de sa mère. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle.  
  
« Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! Si vous la touchez, je vous tue ! » Torrance connaissait cette voix...ce n'était nul autre que James Potter.  
  
Torrance se tourna pour le voir, mais ne fit que voir plusieurs lumières vertes qui tranchaient le bas de son corps (N/T : désolée, je ne savais pas trop comment traduire cela). Elle tomba. Et bien sûr, la souffrance suivit. Elle se sentait assécher d'elle-même alors que son sang se vidait de son corps.  
  
Torrance regarda en l'air et vit Remus qui courait vers elle...encore.  
  
« Oh Merlin...Lily ne bouge pas, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais ne bouge pas ! » Dit Remus en se mettant à genoux et de la prendre dans ses bras. Après quelques moment à être dans ses bras, elle remarqua que le devant de sa robe était déjà trempé avec son sang. Après, tout devint confus...

« Torrance, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tu dois te réveiller maintenant. » Les yeux de Torrance s'ouvrirent et elle s'assit avec un peu de souffrance dans sa tête puisqu'elle venait de frapper quelque chose.  
  
Ce quelque chose était la tête de Remus.  
  
« OUCH ! Ugh, quel réveille... » Murmura Torrance en se massant le front. Elle leva la tête pour voir Remus faire la même chose.  
  
'C'est seulement Remus. Calme-toi, c'est seulement Remus. Il ne va pas te manger.' Pensa Torrance.  
  
« On dirait que ce n'était pas la meilleure nuit de ta vie. » Dit Remus.  
  
« Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. » Répondit doucement Torrance. « Je dois aussi te parler de quelque chose, à propos de hier soir...seul. » Rajouta Torrance en voyant combien il était pâle. Elle ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il réalise combien elle était nerveuse.  
  
« LUPIN ? QUE DIABLE FAIS-TU ICI ? » Hurla une des filles.  
  
À la seul mention du nom d'un Maraudeurs, toute les filles tournèrent leurs têtes vers Remus. Alors, au même moment, toute les filles crièrent à en réveiller les morts, en essayant de cacher leur visages dépourvu de maquillage.  
  
Remus regarda vers Torrance et Torrance s'excusa du regard. Lily ne fit que glousser.  
  
« AUCUN GARÇON ! VA-T-EN ! »  
  
« COMMENT ES-TU ARRIVÉ ICI ? »  
  
« DEHORS ! DEHORS ! DEHORS ! »  
  
Les filles forcèrent Remus à sortir du dortoir. Un peu trop violemment, parce qu'il finit en déboulant les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune, où il s'averra qu'il tomba aux pieds des Maraudeurs.  
  
Sirius ne fit que regarder Remus, puis l'escalier des filles. Il aida finalement Remus à se relever. Ses yeux étaient aussi gros que des soucoupes.  
  
« Comment diable as-tu réussi à entrer là-dedans ? » bégaya Sirius en pointant le dortoir des filles.  
  
Remus essaya de défroisser ses vêtements et dit, « Mon petit secret. »  
  
C'est à ce moment que James sortit de derrière Sirius. Remus et James se regardèrent quelques instants. Remus réalisa combien James le dominait. Il était soulager de voir son ami sourire de nouveau.  
  
Alors James parla finalement, « Bien, peut-être que tu pourrais me pardonner pour avoir été un tel con et tu pourrais nous dire ton secret. »  
  
Remus sourit, « Je te pardonne Prongs. » James sourit aussi et serra Remus dans ses bras.  
  
« Mais je ne vous dirai pas comment j'y suis entré. » Dit Remus en marchant à travers le portrait. James, Sirius et Peter le suivirent, le suppliant tout le long du chemin de la Grande Salle.  
  
Rien ne pourrais rendre cette journée mauvaise pour Remus. Lui et James était de nouveau ami, Torrance voulait toujours lui parler et il n'était pas mort de la chute qu'il avait fait dans les escaliers. Ouais...la vie était belle. Point de vu de James James était de retour en Histoire de la Magie et il ne pouvait pas être plus ennuyé. Le cours n'était même pas commencé qu'il pouvait déjà sentir le sommeil l'envahir. Il regarda pour son partenaire, Goyle, et prit un siège en face de lui.  
  
Il tourna son regard vers Sirius et vit que lui et Macnair faisaient un concours de celui qui baisserait les yeux en premier, à un moment ou un autre, un de leur yeux allait dévier. (N/T : lol j'ai pas trouvé de mot meilleur et je ne suis pas arrivée à traduire glaring/staring contest) James gloussa. Macnair n'était pas sur le point de gagner, parce que personne dans les Gryffondors n'avaient pu battre Sirius à ce jeu.  
  
Il regarda Remus qui était assis en face de Crabbe. Il était affreux. Il avait d'énorme cernes sous les yeux et était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. On aurait dit qu'un seul sort en finirait avec lui.  
  
James regarda alors vers Lily. Ça le rendait mal à l'aise qu'elle soit à seulement 2p du plus grand crétin des Serpentards. Il semblait que Lucius faisait ce qu'il faisait de mieux, il insultait Lily, mais elle ne semblait pas être atteint par ses remarques. Au contraire, elle ne s'en occupait pas puisqu'elle était occupée à lire sont livre. James admirait cela. Elle était un mur que personne ne pouvait franchir.  
  
« Ok, assoyez-vous ! » Dit le Professeur Binns sur un ton monotone.  
  
La plupart des élèves allèrent s'asseoir.  
  
« Avant de commencer, j'aimerais voir Miss Evans à mon bureau s.v.p. » Dit le Professeur Binns.  
  
James regarda Lily mettre un signet dans son livre et marcher vers le devant de la classe. James s'avança un peu pour pouvoir espionner, je veux dire, écouter la conversation.  
  
« Mlle Evans, j'ai remarqué que vous et Mr Malefoy ne semblez pas bien vous entendre, alors je suis forcer de vous changer de partenaire. » Dit le Professeur Binns.  
  
« Oui, monsieur. » Dit Lily.  
  
« J'ai décidé de vous mettre avec Mr Lupin. Je crois que vous serez mieux avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
James vit le visage de Lily s'illuminer, « Oui, monsieur. »  
  
Bien, au moins elle ne serait plus proche de Malefoy, c'était un soulagement. Mais James ne pouvait pas se sentir mieux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Remus récoltait toute la gloire. Il ne le blâmait pas. Ça serait juste bien de pouvoir épouser Lily, avoir des enfants avec elle et vivre vieux à ces côtés. Ce n'était pas trop demander ? James ne le méritait-il pas ?  
  
Professeur Binns se lev et s'adressa à la classe, « Okay Remus, je vous ai mis avec Lily, alors prenez vos effets et allez vous installer près d'elle. »  
  
Remus leva la tête d'où il l'avait posé sur ces bras, pour relever un visage vraiment fatigué et tendu. Remus regarda James un instant, puis vers Lily. Étais-ce lui ou Remus avait une lueur espiègle dans les yeux ?  
  
Remus se râcla la gorge, « Je suis désolé professeur, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir travailler avec Lily. »  
  
'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?' murmura Lily de derrière le professeur.  
  
James se demanda qu'est-ce que Moony préparait. Sirius aussi, puisqu'à la place de fixer Macnair, il tourna son attention vers le loup-garou. Il vit soudain que Padfoot comprenait, mais James ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.  
  
« Excusez-moi ? » Demanda le Professeur Binns.  
  
« Je ne peux pas travailler avec elle. » Répondit Remus.  
  
« Puis-je demander pourquoi ? » Il vit des traces d'énervement apparaître sur le visage transparent du professeur Binns.  
  
« Vous voyez monsieur, je suis la seule raison pourquoi Crabbe ici présent passe cette classe. Nous avons déjà fait le ¾ de notre essai et je ne veux pas l'abandonner là. »  
  
La bouche de Lily s'était ouverte. James pouvait dire qu'elle se demandait sûrement à quel stupidité c'était emparer de Remus, parce qu'il se demandait la même chose. Il n'aurait pas eu à y penser deux fois. Qui choisiriez-vous ? Un crétin sans cervelle comme Crabbe ou la parfaite génie comme Lily ?  
  
« Oh je vois...bien, il n'y a pas de problème. Mlle Evans je crois que je vais vous mettre avec... »  
  
Remus l'interrompit, « James serais ravis de le faire, monsieur. »  
  
La tempête s'éclaircit. Sournois, sournois Remus. Maintenant, James savait ce qu'il faisait. Il essaya d'avoir l'air calme extérieurement, mais à l'intérieur il sautait de joie. Il en devrait toute une à Moony. Il lui ferait faire un nom de Saint ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
« Je serais très content et honoré d'être le partenaire de Lily. » Dit James presque en chantant.  
  
« Ça sera parfait. Mlle Evans vous allez vous installez près de Mr Potter. » Dit le professeur Binns.  
  
Lily mit ses choses dans son sac et commença à venir vers sa table. Elle regarda Remus tout le long du trajet et quand elle passa sa table, elle balança son sac sur son épaule en prenant bien soin qu'il le frappa derrière la tête. James put entendre Torrance étouffer un rire de derrière la classe.  
  
« Maintenant que tout est arranger, tout le monde travaille sur son propre essai. » Dit le professeur Binns.  
  
'Okay James, rappelle-toi qu'est-ce que Moony a dit. Dégonfle ton égo. Tu as déjà tout foutu en l'air une fois, essaye au moins de réussir pendant ce cours-ci. » Se dit James mentalement.  
  
James alla passer sa main dans ses cheveux mais réussit à se retenir à temps.  
  
'Tu es tellement stupide ! Tu le sais qu'elle n'aime pas ça !'  
  
« Alors, c'est quoi ton sujet ? » Demanda Lily.  
  
« Uhh...sujet ? »  
  
« James tu m'impressionnes ! Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'as pas même pas regarder ton sujet ? » Demanda Lily.  
  
« Est-ce que je t'impressionne vraiment ? » Demanda James avec fierté.  
  
Lily soupira, « Oui, ça m'impressionne que tu puisse être dans les premiers de toutes tes classes. » Lily prit l'enveloppe sur la table, mais James lui vola par le dessous de la main.  
  
« Tu me permets. » Dit James en ouvrant l'enveloppe pour la première fois. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Pendant qu'il lisait le sujet à voix haute, il remarqua que Remus essayait d'attirer son attention de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
  
'Dégonfle ton égo !' Murmurait clairement Remus.  
  
« Je reviens, ne commence pas sans moi. » Dit James à Lily. Il se mit rapidement debout et se dirigea vers la table de Remus.  
  
« Moony...qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Le charme Potter ne fonctionne pas. Aide-moi ! » James paniquait.  
  
Remus dit d'un ton sec, « C'est sûr que ça ne marche pas. Quand est-ce que ça a déjà marcher ? Sois juste un peu plus gentleman. Je sais que tu peux l'être et tu vas être correct. Parle de ce qu'elle aime et arrête d'essayer d'être le Dieu des Gryffondors. »  
  
James fronça les sourcils, « Aww...Je ne pensais pas que tu avais remarquer. »  
  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel, « Prongs, fais-moi juste confiance. » Remus soupira, « Entre toutes les filles de l'école pourquoi as-tu choisi celle qui te méprise ? »  
  
« Parce que, la frontière est très mince entre l'amour et la haine, Moony. » Dit James en marchant de nouveau vers Lily. Point de vu de Lily Lily n'était pas stupide. Elle savait ce que Remus essayait de faire et elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Ou elle essayerait du moins. Pendant toute la leçon, Lily remarqua que James n'arrêtait pas d'aller à la table de Remus pour de l'aide dans leur 'essai'. Comme si. C'était un miracle. Après 7 ans à avoir hurler à Potter, il commençait finalement à l'écouter. Remus lui avait parler et elle devait admettre que James était assez...charmant, quand il n'était pas Mr Tout Puissant.  
  
C'était maintenant le dîner dans la Grande Salle et pratiquement tout le monde qui avait un estomac était là. Tout le monde ? En fait...tout le monde sauf Lily bien sûr. Elle avait des plans beaucoup plus grand et plus brillant. Pendant que tout le monde se bourrait la face et buvait dans leurs gobelets, Lily était dans le dortoir des garçons. Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit...le dortoir des gars. Pourquoi ? Elle avait besoin de quelque chose et se quelque chose se trouvait justement à être la cape d'invisibilité de James.  
  
Alors elle attendit. Après qui ?  
  
Elle attendait après Torrance bien sûr. Quand le dîner fut terminé, et que tout le monde était plein, Torrance arriva par le tableau...seule, merci Merlin. C'est alors que Lily dit son plan à Torrance. Et c'était quelque chose comme ça...  
  
Torrance simula un bâillement, « Je suis morte. Je vais me coucher. »  
  
James leva les yeux du jeu d'échec, « Ok, tu fais ça. »  
  
« Je crois que je vais y aller aussi. » Dit Lily en se levant du divan et en s'étirant.  
  
« Pourquoi allez-vous au lit si tôt ? Il est seulement 8h30. » Dit Sirius alors que son chevalier harcelait de coup un pion de James.  
  
« Oh, bien tu sais...pour une beauté reposer(N/T : désolé pour ça c'est laid, mais beauty sleep j'ai pas arrivé a le traduire). » Répondit Lily.  
  
Remus réagit, « Ce n'est vraiment pas toi. Une beauté reposer ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de la vrai Lily ? » Lily leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Bonne nuit, ma chère Torrance. » Dit Sirius un peu trop théâtralement.  
  
« Bonne nuit tout le monde. » Répondit Torrance, mais Lily nota qu'elle ne regardait que Remus. Remus ne sembla pas le remarquer. 'Le crétin...' pensa Lily.  
  
Lily et Torrance se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir et fermèrent la porte derrière elles. Après, elles attendirent.  
  
« Quand pense-tu que ce sera sûr pour nous de descendre ? » Murmura Lily.  
  
« Peut-être vers 9h. Je ne crois pas que grand monde resterais debout aussi tard alors que nous avons un examen de potion demain. » Répondit Torrance en mettant une robe par-dessus ce qu'elle portait.  
  
« Et bien, il est 9h30...Penses-tu que la voie est libre ? »  
  
Torrance haussa les épaules, « Est-ce que ça importe ? Tu as volé la cape d'invisibilité de James alors nous n'allons pas nous faire prendre. Je pense que ça va être correct. »  
  
Lily sortit la cape et Torrance et elle-même se couvrirent avec. C'était difficile de bouger sous cette maudite cape jusqu'en bas des escaliers des filles. Elles avaient presque trébuché 3 fois.  
  
« Est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? » Murmura Torrance alors qu'elles atteignaient la salle commune.  
  
En voyant ce qui était dans la salle commune, elles grognèrent. Sirius, James et Remus étaient apparemment encore debout et occupé dans leur propre conversation, riant et agissant pas mal comme des gars.  
  
« Ils ne vont pas nous voir. Marchons rapidement et ne parlons pas. James me tuerait s'il apprenait que j'ai emprunté sa cape. » Marmonna Lily de sous la cape.  
  
Torrance eut un sourire narquois, « Ouais, tu serais sûrement obliger de sortir avec lui en échange que tu as pris sa cape sans permission. »  
  
Les filles traversèrent la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, avec prudence et rapidement. Elles prenaient soin de ne pas respirer trop bruyamment et réprimaient leurs rires quand l'un des Maraudeurs faisaient quelque chose de stupide. Elles étaient plus qu'à mi-chemin quand soudainement Remus tourna la tête et regarda directement vers elles.  
  
Lily retint sa respiration et couvrit la bouche de Torrance avec sa main. Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être attraper, pas maintenant. Après ce qui sembla être l'éternité, Remus détourna son regard et Lily poussa Torrance vers le portrait, l'ouvrit et sortirent dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
  
« On a réussit... Je ne peux pas croire qu'on a réussit. » S'exclama Lily.  
  
« Soit fière plus tard, allez viens...ont a encore à faire toute la route jusqu'à Pré-aux-Lards. » Dit Torrance en guidant Lily jusqu'à la sortie de Poudlard. Point de vu de Remus « Hey Prongs, fait encore cette imitation du professeur McGonnagall. Ça me fait toujours rire. » Dit Sirius en faisant rôtir une guimauve dans le foyer.  
  
Remus savait qu'il devrait être au lit, parce qu'il se sentait affreusement épuisé et que la pleine lune était le lendemain, mais...il était un Maraudeur, besoin d'en dire plus ? Remus regarda Prongs prendre l'air stricte de McGonnagall.  
  
Murmures. L'ouïe de Remus s'aiguisa tout à coup. Il aurait juré entendre des murmures. C'était disparu...peut-être qu'il était un peu plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. Il revint à Sirius et James qui faisaient une bataille d'oreiller quand...il sentit quelque chose de familier. Remus renifla dans l'air. Fraises.  
  
Maintenant, vous devriez savoir quelque chose à propos de Remus. Il pouvait attribuer à tous ses amis une odeur particulière. James sentait les bonbons à la menthe et la fumée de pipe(N/T : désolé je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est firecracker), l'odeur de Sirius était le jus de citrouille et le gel pour les cheveux, celle de Peter les boules de naphtaline, Torrance sentait la cannelle et Lily les fraises. Fraises...  
  
Remus tourna sa tête vers le fond de la salle commune. Il regarda cet endroit, mais n'y vit personne. Étant le sage Maraudeur qu'il devait être, il savait que même s'il ne voyait rien, ce ne voulait pas absolument dire qu'il l n'y avait rien. Remus éloigna son regard de là, et aussitôt qu'il l'eut fait, il entendit le portrait s'ouvrirent. Remus mit alors 2 et 2 ensemble.  
  
« Qui c'était ? » Demanda Sirius en scrutant l'entrée.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que la grosse dame débloque. » Dit James.  
  
« Je crois que vous aimeriez le savoir...Lily et Torrance viennent de sortir avec la cape d'invisibilité de Prongs. » Dit Remus.  
  
« Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas arrêter ? Ça sert à ça tes sens de loup-garou, Moony ! Si elles se font attraper, je risque de ne plus jamais revoir ma cape ! » Dit James. Remus lui sourit.  
  
« Mais tu manquerais tout le plaisir. » Répondit Remus.  
  
« Le plaisir de quoi ? »  
  
« De voir où elles vont. » Finit Sirius.  
  
Ils se regardèrent tous joyeusement. James monta rapidement l'escalier pour se rendre au dortoir et redescendit avec un morceau de parchemin...La carte des Maraudeurs.  
  
« Okay, on y va. » Leur dit Remus alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous en dehors de la salle commune. Point de vu de James Alors ils y allèrent. Peter déclina leur offre d'y aller, il disait qu'il était trop fatigué pour aller faire une exploration de nuit, alors ils le laissèrent derrière (A/N : en plus je ne l'aime pas). Ils devaient être silencieux, parce que sans la cape de James ils étaient visible aux yeux de Rusard et de Miss Teigne.  
  
« Okay, où sont-elles Prongs ? » Demanda Sirius en un murmure.  
  
James scruta la carte, « Bordel ! Elles sont déjà dans le parc de Poudlard. »  
  
« Le parc de Poudlard ? Où exactement vont-elles ? »  
  
« C'est pourquoi ont les suit, crétin ! » Dit James en frappant Sirius.  
  
« Si vous mesdemoiselles arrêtiez de vous chamaillez, ont pourraient les rattraper. » Dit Remus en marchant plus vite pour qu'ils doivent courir pour le rattraper. Il était déjà rendu au Grand Escalier (N/T : sûrement ceux qui mènent a la grande salle) .  
  
« Oui monsieur le professeur Lupin ! » Salua Sirius alors que lui et James se laissaient glisser le long de la rampe d'escalier. Ils firent une très gracieuse révérence en atteignant le sol.  
  
« Arrêtez. » Marmonna Remus.  
  
James fit un sprint dans le parc avec Sirius et Remus aux talons. Leurs pas ne faisaient aucun son sur le gazon humide. Le ciel était clair et l'air frais. Il cherchait. Il cherchait la couleur rouge. Les cheveux de Lily paraissait qu'importe l'endroit où elle était.  
  
« Par là ! » Dit Sirius assez fort en pointant dans une direction.  
  
Remus frappa Sirius, « Ferme là Padfoot ! Ont essayent d'être rusé et furtif. »  
  
« Elles doivent sûrement aller à Pré-aux-Lards. » Dit Sirius en se frottant le derrière de la tête douloureusement.  
  
James souri d'un air malfaisant. Il eut une idée. Oh, et c'était une bonne idée.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui mijote dans ta grosse tête ? » Demanda Sirius.  
  
« Je crois que c'est le temps pour le sinistros d'aller rendre une visite aux filles, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit James sournoisement.  
  
Sirius souri avec malveillance et disparut pour laisser place à un gros chien noir et hirsute.  
  
« Oh, non. » Grogna Remus en voyant Sirius piquer un sprint vers les filles qui ne se doutaient de rien. Point de vu de Lily Lily et Torrance prenait leur temps, marchant dans le chemin de terre menant à Pré-aux-Lards. Vous devez sûrement vous demandez pourquoi elles allaient au Pré-aux-Lards et pourquoi au milieu de la nuit ? Torrance n'en avait aucune idée, mais Lily planifiait d'acheter leurs robes de bal et elle n'avait rien dit à sa meilleure amie, parce qu'elle haïssait magasiner et elle haïssait les habit de cérémonie. Ça c'était la réponse à la première question, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle le faisait au beau milieu de la nuit. Parce que garder sa garde-robe secrète était important. C'était comme une règle non-écrite. Personne n'est supposé voir votre robe avant le jour du bal. En plus, osez, amusant et risquez de le faire la nuit.  
  
« Je suis désolée d'avoir oublié de te rappeler de prendre tes pilules pour les rêves. J'aurais dût m'en rappeler. » Dit Lily en frappant des cailloux qui étaient dans le chemin.  
  
« Je suis contente que tu ne t'en ai pas rappeler. »Répondit Torrance.  
  
« Et pourquoi? »  
  
« Parce que j'ai eu ces 'visions' pour une raison, Lils. Sans elles, je ne peux pas aider personne et en plus, je peux acheminer quelques informations très utiles parmi tous ça. »  
  
Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils, « Comme quoi ? »  
  
« Oh, je ne sais pas comme...Remus qui a un faible pour moi, par exemple. » Les yeux de Torrance étincellait.  
  
Lily allait répondre, mais un bruit l'interrompit.  
  
« As-tu entendu ça ? » Demanda Torrance alors que les deux filles empoignait le bras de l'autre.  
  
Normalement, elles ne seraient pas effrayées. Si c'était une personne, elles se seraient définitivement pas effrayé, mais ce n'était pas une voix de personne qu'elles entendirent. Non, c'était un léger grognement et d'être proche de la Forêt Interdite n'aidait pas à les rassurées.  
  
« Lumos. » Murmura Torrance en dirigeant sa baguette vers l'espace devant elle. La lumière illumina arbres les plus proches. Torrance illumina tranquillement le sentier.  
  
« Je ne vois rien. Peut-être que c'était juste notre imagination...attend, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »  
  
C'était là, bloquant leur entrée à Pré-aux-Lards. Un énorme chien noir et il ne semblait pas très amicale sur le moment. Lily pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de Torrance à travers son chandail, ou peut-être que c'était les siens.  
  
« Lily est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? » Haleta Torrance.  
  
« Sinistros. » Murmura Lily.  
  
Torrance lâcha un petit cri. « Okay, je suis calme. Es-tu calme, parce que je suis parfaitement calme. Sois sûr de rester calme. Ne panique pas, reste calme. Tu devrais te ca... » Bégayait Torrance en essayant que ces mains ne tremble pas.  
  
Le comportement de Torrance aurait pu être hilarant, si ce n'était pas une situation si sérieuse. Ce n'était pas chaque jour qu'on pouvait voir Torrance paniqué.  
  
« Okay, j'ai une idée. » Dit Lily d'un ton sec. Ses jambes étaient comme du plombs. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle aille la force de courir.  
  
Le chien approchait de plus en plus, montrant les dents. Des dents longues et brillantes. Probablement tranchantes aussi, mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Lily sortit rapidement sa baguette et la tint devant elle, comme pour se protéger. Attendez un peu...ça lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigts dessus. FLASHBACK « Promets de ne pas te fâcher ? » Demanda Lily alors que plus de ses cheveux tombaient.  
  
« Fâcher ? Pourquoi serais-je fâcher ? »  
  
Lily soupira. « Parce que des fois je vais dehors, près du lac, pour regarder le ciel et je vous aie vu les gars...vous transformez. »  
  
Remus était en état de choc. Il ne dit rien.  
  
« Tu es fâché...n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Remus trouva finalement ses mots. « Pas fâché, juste surpris et...soulager. »  
  
« Soulager ? »  
  
« Je voulais te le dire que j'étais un loup-garou, mais j'avais peur de te perdre comme amie. En plus James, Sirius et Peter sont devenus des Animagus illégaux... » FIN DU FLASHBACK 'Animagi ! Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? James était le cerf, Peter le rat et Sirius était le...'  
  
« Chien. » Murmura Lily.  
  
« Est-ce que tu connais un bon sort ? » Lâcha Torrance.  
  
'Remus as regardé directement vers nous dans la salle commune, il devait savoir que nous étions là. Ils ont sûrement dût nous suivre.' Pensa Lily.  
  
Lily sourit, « Ouais, je connais un sort, mais j'ai quelque chose de bien mieux. »  
  
Lily libéra son bras de celui de Torrance et marcha tranquillement ver le 'chien' avec le plus doux des sourires qu'elle pouvait faire.  
  
« Lily, tu vas ramener tes fesses ici ! Reviens tout de suite ! » siffla Torrance.  
  
Elle n'écouta pas, elle continua à marcher vers le fameux sinistros. Lily débordait de joie. Elle s'imaginait à quoi Sirius pouvait penser à ce moment précis.  
  
« Allez viens petit chien chien. Viens ici, viens ici. » Dit Lily avec une voix de bébé.  
  
Le 'chien' ou Sirius inclina la tête sur le côté.  
  
« Est-ce que le petit chien a faim ? Hein ? Est-ce que le chien veux un bonbon ? Viens ici. »  
  
Sirius aboya avec enthousiasme et agita sa queue. Lily fouilla à l'intérieur de sa robe, en sortit des chocogrenouilles et le tint devant elle. Sirius sauta impatiemment. Quand Sirius fut assez proche pour sentir la nourriture, Lily se jeta sur lui et le retint au sol.  
  
« Okay, il est temps de se montrer. » Dit Lily alors qu'une vive lumière le frappait et qu'elle le tenait fermement par la fourrure.  
  
Le 'chien' prit de la longueur. La fourrure commença à disparaître, ses bras et ses jambes s'allongèrent et devint plus musclé. Tout ce qui restait était Lily assise sur un Sirius à l'air penaud.  
  
« Sirius. » Cracha Lily en le regardant.  
  
« Ne le laisse pas aller. » Dit Torrance d'un air mauvais. Lily savait que Torrance n'aimait pas se faire mener en bateau(N/T : se faire niaiser pour être clair) .  
  
À la place, Torrance se mit à crier dans l'ombre, « Qui que vous soyez, vous avez 2 choix ! Vous pouvez regardez votre ami Snuffles mourir ou vous pouvez volez comme des pheonix des cendres de vos pathétiques vies et venir chercher votre maudit chien ! »  
  
« Ont volent, ont volent. » Cria quelqu'un comme réponse.  
  
La voix venait des ombres des arbres. Et bien sûr Mr Égoïste lui-même suivit de près par un Remus au regard plein d'excuses en sortirent.  
  
« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? » Grogna Lily en poussant Sirius plus loin.  
  
« Merde c'était juste une blague. Tu sais, celle dont on doit rire ? » Dit Sirius en s'époussetant.  
  
Torrance leva les yeux au ciel, « Tu sais quoi, je crois que tu es trop suffisant pour ton propre bien. » Lily pouvait dire que ça prenait toute la volonté de Torrance pour qu'elle se retienne de frapper le beau visage de Sirius.  
  
« Potter, c'est quoi diable ton maudit problème ? » Hurla Lily à James.  
  
James eut un mouvement de recul à l'utilisation de son nom de famille. « C'est Potter maintenant ? On dirait qu'on a reculer dans notre relation. »  
  
« Quel relation ? Il n'y a pas de relation ! Je suis allée plus loin avec Sirius à ce moment quand j'étais assise sur lui. »  
  
James rougit, « J'ai juste pensé que je te ferais un peu payer pour avoir volé ma cape d'invisibilité. »  
  
« Emprunté. » Corrigea Lily.  
  
Emprunté ou non, tu l'as quand même prise sans permission. »  
  
« Avec toute intention de la rendre ! »  
  
« Whoa, whoa, whoa, » Sirius mit ses bras entre Lily et James, « Oubliez la stupide cape ! Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment tu as su que j'étais un animagus ? Hum ? »  
  
« C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. » Dit Torrance en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
  
Lily soupira et raconta toute l'histoire à propos qu'elle les avait vu se transformer en 5e année.  
  
« J'ai pensé que vous étiez sûrement devenu des animagi pour aider Remus. C'est pourquoi je ne l'ai dit à personne. » Finit Lily.  
  
Torrance, Sirius et James tournèrent tranquillement leurs regards vers Remus. Remus se râcla la gorge nerveusement.  
  
« Hem, hem. Uh, est-ce que j'ai oublié de mentionner le fait que Lily et Torrance savent que je suis un loup-garou ? Ça doit m'être sorti de la tête. »  
  
Lily nota combien Remus semblait faible et malade. 'Il devrait être à l'infirmerie, pas à l'aventure avec ses amis.' Pensa Lily. Alors, sans avertissement, les jambes de Remus le lâchèrent. Mais merci aux bons réflexes de James, il l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre par terre. C'était fascinant ! En quelques secondes, Sirius et James s'étaient transformés des Dieux des Gryffondors aux frères bienveillants et compatissants.  
  
« Allez Moony, Padfoot et moi on te ramène au château. » Dit James en mettant le bras de Remus autour de son cou. Sirius fit de même.  
  
Pourquoi James ne pouvait pas être tout le temps comme ça ? Il était si gentil avec Remus et quelques instants après, il redevenait le James qu'elle avait toujours connu. 'Okay, il est capable d'être un humain normal.' Pensa-t-elle.  
  
« Vous aurez peut-être besoin de ceci. » Cria Lily. Elle lança sa cape à James. « Oh et James ? »  
  
James se retourna vers elle.  
  
« Sois prudent. » Dit Lily.  
  
James lui sourit et acquiesça. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. À suivre...  
  
AAAAAHHHHH !!!! Miracle j'ai fini, je suis tellement contente vous pouvez pas savoir. Pi il était vraiment long à traduire, j'en reviens pas !  
  
Vous êtes mieux de l'avoir aimer, parce que c'était long, 20 pages, cé long à traduire...  
  
Et merci encore à tout mes reviewers, je vais bientôt atteindre 100 reviews, je suis super contente.  
  
**4rine** : et bien voilà et désolée d'avoir prit autant de temps  
  
**so** : et bien merci de ton messages et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite  
  
**titou moony** : je suis d'accord pour ton affaire de 'que...pourquoi ?' j'y verrai la prochaine fois et ça me dérange pas que tu me parle de traduction, jveux dire que c'est difficile de traduire c'est vrai mais il y a des personnes qui comprennent pas...en 2k merci encore de ta review  
  
**helene** : merci merci et dsl tu temps que ça l'a prit et bientôt ce sera le bal, ca s'en vient  
  
**pitite maradeuse** : la on peut dire que ça l'a été long, hein ? 2k, voilà la suite j'espère que tu vas aimer  
  
**babe** : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et pour remus et torrance, en exclusivité (lol jaime ce mot la lol) c'est dans le chapitre 15 que ... ça vient et ca me fait plaisir de traduire cette histoire  
  
**siria** : et bien merci encore pour une nouvelle review siria le muffin anglais lol  
  
**kagomesamashmu** : lol vive les reviews !!! et dsl du temps, mais j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre  
  
**agua** : merci beaucoup  
  
**will black** : merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre (merci pour les vacances et je suis revenu il y a 2 jours)  
  
**kritari** : merci, voici la suite  
  
JE VOUS ADORE ! Je peux pas croire que je suis rendu à 89 reviews !  
  
merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Lily et Torrance vont magasiner leur robes et la jalousie va presque en finir avec James. C'est mon chapitre préféré !  
  
Je vais bientôt commencer à le traduire !  
  
Bizou, Malicia 


	12. Pour Calmer Tout le Drame

Chapitre 12 : Pour Calmer tout le Drame

Point de vu de Torrance

Elle suivait sa meilleure amie dans l'entrée de Pré-aux-Lards, du chemin de terre jusqu'à la fin de la chaîne de magasin. Torrance avait encore sa baguette devant elle, puisqu'il faisait assez noir et qu'il était facile de trébucher sur des roches. Pré-aux-Lards semblait assez sinistre quand il n'y avait personne dans les rues.

« Lily, qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ici ? Mes jambes me font mal, je suis fatigué et je ne sens plus mes doigts. » Gémit Torrance. Elle leva ses bras pour montrer ses mains rouges et tremblantes.

« Ont y est presque. Il reste 2 magasins à passer. » Répondit Lily.

2 magasins ? Okay, elles venaient de passer le Trois-Balais. Les seuls magasins qui restaient étaient le magasin de Quidditch et…

« Non !! » Torrance s'arrêta brusquement. « Tu ne me garderas pas vivante ! » Elle se tourna et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans la direction opposée.

Merlin, elle souhaitait que Lily ne courait pas plus vite qu'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Torrance sentit la main de Lily l'agripper.

« Tu vas acheter cette robe, tu vas être belle et tu vas aimer ça. » Dit Lily en la traînant jusqu'au magasin de robes.

Torrance entendit la sonnette de la porte quand elles entrèrent dans le magasin. Il y avait tout de sorte de robes et d'habits pour plaire à tous les sorciers. Certaines robes étaient évasées dans le bas, d'autre sans bretelles. Elles étaient toutes belles, un peu comme les princesses. Torrance n'aimait pas ça.

« Bonjour les filles. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » Demanda une vendeuse du magasin.

Lily laissa le bras de Torrance, « Um, ont a besoin de robe pour le prochain bal… »

Torrance prit cette opportunité pour regarder le magasin. Okay, okay, elle devait admettre que certaines robes étaient très belles, mais elle devait aussi admettre qu'elle ne voudrait jamais en porter une. Vous voyez, il y a cette chose à propos de Torrance. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu porter de bijoux, excepter le médaillon qu'elle portait au cou, elle n'avait jamais laisser personne la voir en costume de bain et la seule fois où elle avait porté une robe c'était quand sa mère l'avait faite. Ce qui était rare. Elle portait du maquillage très légèrement mais c'était tout.

Lily sauta pratiquement sur elle, « Prête pour trouver une robe ? »

Torrance méprisait son attitude.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai faite ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal dans n'importe quel sens ? »

Lily parut confuse, « Quoi ? »

« As-tu déjà entendu les termes 'châtiment cruelle et inapproprié' ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, « Tu ne veux pas être belle pour Sirius ? »

« Euh… »

« Pour Remus ? » Demanda Lily.

Torrance soupira, « Bon, bon, tu as gagné. »

Après à peu près 1h, Torrance n'avait pas fait de progrès. Lily allait et venait des cabines d'essayages et trouva enfin sa robe, qui était magnifique.

Torrance était dans le fond du magasin, regardant les tonnes de robes quand Lily marcha vers elle avec un sourire alarmant sur le visage.

« Je l'ai trouvée ! C'est la bonne, j'en suis sûr ! » Dit Lily triomphalement. Elle lui montra une robe de couleur or, longue, mais simple.

« J'appelle même plus ça une robe ! » Protesta Torrance. Lily était fixé sur cette robe et sans un autre mot, elle poussa Torrance dans la cabine la plus proche. 10 minutes passèrent…

« Allez ! Ça prend pas autant de temps que ça mettre une maudite robe ! » Cria Lily en frappant violemment à la porte.

« Je ne sors pas. » Dit Torrance têtu.

Lily gloussa, « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Il est presque 11h, tu vas rester la nuit entière là-dedans ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! La dernière fois que j'étais aussi nu, je venais de sortir de l'utérus ! »

Lily soupira, « Ne m'oblige pas à rentre là-dedans pour te faire sortir. »

La porte s'ouvrit graduellement.

Lily en eu le souffle coupé, « Parfait… »

Point de vu de Remus

Remus ouvrit ses yeux pour tout de suite les refermer à cause des rayons de soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre. Il connaissait cet endroit. Il roula sur le côté et vit James endormi assis sur la chaise d'infirmerie. C'était toujours tranquille dans cette partie du château. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Sirius entre.

« Okay messieurs, c'est le temps de mettre les gallions sur table. » Annonça Sirius en prenant un bout de parchemin dans sa robe.

« Cinq pour moi. » Dit Peter du coin de la pièce, en cherchant dans ses poches et en en sortant une poignée de sous.

« Oh, allez, Wormtail. » Sirius plissa son nez avec dégoût. « Risque un peu plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire cette fois-ci ? » Demanda Remus, en essayant d'ôter toutes traces de sommeil de ses yeux.

« Ont parient sur Jamsey, » Annonça Sirius comme si c'était une activité de tout les jours. « Allez Moony, je donne des bonnes chances. 3 contre 1 que Prongsey va se faire frapper à cause de hier soir. »

Remus parut choqué. « Je croyais que vous aviez plus confiance en le charme de James. Lily ne va pas exploser pour cette petite affaire, » il s'arrêta, y pensa un peu, puis continua : « Er…pour moi 15… »

« Ah…Bon garçon ! » S'exclama Sirius joyeusement en écrivant les paris sur le parchemin. « Je pense que je déteints trop sur toi. »

« Dieu l'interdit. » Murmura Remus.

À ce moment, James se réveilla, les lunettes de travers.

« Alors, j'ai entendu que vous avez eu du bon temps hier soir. C'est plate que je l'ai manqué. » Dit Peter, en essayant de cacher son sourire.

Sans répondre, James remit ses lunettes en place et frottant ses yeux en soupirant longuement.

« Lily va me tuer. »

« Tu as tellement raison. » Répondit Remus.

Point de vu de James

Le matin arriva très vite. Trop vite en fait. Sirius eut 2 retenues de plus et James essaya d'éviter Lily et Torrance tout l'avant-midi. Mais en Histoire de la Magie, ce devint inévitable.

« Allez. Ont doit entrer ensemble. » Murmura James à l'extérieur de la classe du Professeur Binns.

James jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit que Lily était déjà assise à leur table.

« Oh non…ce n'est plus mon problème ou celui de personne d'autre. » Dit Sirius, en croisant ses bras sur son torse. « C'est le tien, mon pote. Elle te blâme, pas moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Sirius Black laisse tomber un autre Maraudeur ? Bon Dieu, j'ai toujours su que ça pourrait arriver, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais encore vivant pour le voir. »

« Tu as vu ce que ces femmes pouvaient faire avec une baguette. Des types comme nous avons aucune chance. » Dit Sirius en poussant James à l'intérieur de la classe.

Ironiquement, James perdit l'équilibre, trébucha dans l'entrée de la classe et tomba aux pieds de Lily.

« Doucement, Potter. » Dit Lily en croisant les jambes.

« Ouais, bien tu me connais…je fais toujours des entrées remarquer. » Répondit James, en regardant Sirius qui avait prit un air suffisant. Il s'assit.

« Oui, malheureusement, je te connais. »

Le cour d'Histoire de la Magie sembla duré l'éternité. C'était une torture pour notre pauvre James. Il essayait de faire la conversation avec Lily qui le rabaissait.

« Alors, uh, Remus ne se sent vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui…Je ne crois pas qu'on va le voir. » Dit James, en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

Lily leva les yeux de son essai complété, « Bien, je pense que c'est normal qu'il ne se sente pas bien, étant donné que la pleine lune se trouve à être ce soir. »

James regarda rapidement au alentour de la pièce pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait leur conversation.

« Ne parle pas de ça avec désinvolture. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un écoutait ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, « Arrête d'être aussi parano, personne n'as entendu. »

James regarda Lily sortir un livre de son sac et commencé à lire.

« Alors… » Dit James. « As-tu déjà trouvé une robe pour le bal ? »

« Oui, Torrance et moi en avons trouvé une hier soir, à notre escapade au Pré-aux-Lards. » Dit Lily en ne levant pas les yeux de son livre.

« Est-ce qu'elle est jolie ? »

« Oui. »

« Chère ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu peux respirer dedans ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que… »

« Arrête de poser des questions ! Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? »

(N/T : dsl mais la discussion qui s'en vient, c'est avec une expression anglaise 'push the button' et je n'ai trouvé rien pour bien la traduire pour que ça l'aille le même effet. Donc je l'ai laissé tel quel)

« J'essaye d'appuyer sur ton bouton. Est-ce que ça marche ? » Demanda James.

« Je n'ai pas de bouton pour appuyer. » Dit Lily comme si c'était un fait.

James balança sa chaise vers l'arrière en se retenant avec le derrière de ses jambes. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Tout le monde a un bouton, tu dois juste savoir où peser. »

« Oh, bien si c'est vrai, j'ai trouvé le tien il y a bien longtemps. » Dit Lily.

James eu un sourire sournois. « La règle du bouton ne s'applique pas à moi. Je suis bien trop avertis. »

Lily fronça les sourcils et se leva graduellement de sa chaise.

Le cœur de James s'arrêta en voyant Lily s'approcher de plus en plus. Elle était si près, il pouvait pratiquement goûter son parfum. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ni parler, ni respirer.

« Es-tu sûre ? » Chuchota Lily dans son oreille, « Alors pourquoi n'arrive-tu pas à respirer ? »

« Uh…euh…l-le…bien… »

« Admets-le Potter, je suis ton bouton. » Dit Lily en mettant son sac sur ses épaules. Le Professeur Binns annonça la fin du cours et Lily sortit.

James se leva, ses genoux étaient comme du jello. Sirius marcha vers lui et approcha la tête de son épaule.

« Tu as peut-être une chance, mon pote. »

Point de vu de Torrance

Torrance était debout face à son miroir dans le dortoir des files. Elle mit devant elle la robe or qu'elle devait porter au bal. Après plusieurs supplications de Lily, Torrance avait finalement accepté de laisser Lily l'habiller comme une poupée.

'Pourquoi moi?' Pensa Torrance en se regardant dans le miroir, 'Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais impressionner quelqu'un.'

'Enfin, ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Et Remus ?' Pensa immédiatement Torrance.

Torrance soupira.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'accepter pour qui elle était vraiment. Je veux dire, regardez-le. Il n'était pas vraiment honnête sur ce qu'il était non plus. Être un loup-garou et tout, on pourrait penser qu'il savait ce que c'était d'être différent.

'La seule différence c'est qu'il est différent une fois par mois. Toi, tu l'es tout le temps. Est-ce que tu pense qu'il pourrait accepter ça ?'

Torrance fit tranquillement un tour sur elle-même devant le miroir.

« Remus va m'accepter. » Dit Torrance à son reflet.

« Oui chérie, tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire. » Lui répondit son miroir.

Torrance descendit à l'infirmerie pour voir ce que Remus faisait. Quand elle y arriva, il était déjà partit pour le Saule Cogneur pour sa transformation du mois.En soupirant, Torrance retourna jusqu'à la salle commune pour une bonne nuit de repos.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla tôt et reposer. Euh…tôt en tous cas. Il n'y avait pas encore de lumière dehors quand elle s'était réveillée. Ce qui était bizarre, qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé? Elle mit sa robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama et ouvrit tranquillement la porte pour se diriger vers la salle commune. Alors qu'elle approchait d'en bas, elle pouvait entendre des murmures, mais quand elle y arriva, la pièce était vide.

« C'est étrange…j'aurais pu jurer - -» murmura Torrance en serrant sa robe de chambre autour d'elle.

Avec prudence elle observa la pièce d'où elle était, mais ne vu personne. En laissant faire, elle tourna pour se diriger vers le dortoir quand soudainement par pure chance, elle vit une bosse dans le tapis de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Torrance marcha rapidement vers le coin de la pièce et donna un coup de pied dans l'air. Mais l'air ne parle pas.

« Ouch ! » dit une voix venue de nulle part.

« Pourquoi diable êtes-vous levé si tôt ? » Demanda Torrance, en ôtant la cape d'invisibilité de James, Sirius et Peter.

« Comment savais-tu que nous étions là ? » Demanda James, en frottant son tibia, où Torrance avait frappé.

« C'était la respiration de Peter. Je vous jure, le rat pourrait être confondu avec un troll. » Murmura Sirius.

Torrance leva les yeux au ciel, « En fait, j'ai vu vos empreintes de pieds sur le tapis, » en pointant leurs pieds.

« Oh, ouais… »

« Bien, maintenant que je vous ai seul vous deux, » Torrance prit Sirius et James par le collet, « Je voulais vous parler de votre tour. Est-ce que vous pensiez que c'était drôle, en effrayant Lily et moi ? » Demanda Torrance, en regardant Sirius.

« Woah, woah, woah ! » Sirius recula de Torrance, ses mains dans les airs. « C'était le plan de James, pas le mien. Je vais pas faire un tour en enfer juste parce que mon meilleur pote est prit dans un tourbillon qui mère sur le chemin de l'éternel souffrance et de l'atroce douleur. »

Torrance tourna un regard meurtrier vers James.

« Okay, je sais ! C'était un plan stupide. Je suis désolé, okay ? » Dit James, se recroquevillant un peu alors que Torrance l'empoignait.

Sirius gloussa, « Allez, tu dois admettre que c'était plutôt drôle, jusqu'au moment où Lily s'est jeté sur moi. C'était devenu plus excitant… »

James frappa Sirius, « Va te jeter devant un train Padfoot. »

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous levé si tôt ? » Demanda Torrance, en laissant leur collet tranquille.

« On vient de revenir de notre visite chez Remus. Il semblait et se sentait mal, mais il sera mieux cet après-midi. » Répondit Sirius.

« Oh, bien je crois que je vais aller prendre ma douche ou quelque chose. À plus tard. » Dit Torrance, en retournant dans sa chambre.

Point de vu de Remus

Tard pendant la matinée, Remus eu finalement la force de se lever et de sortir de l'infirmerie. Il avait des bleus sur ses biceps et il avait terriblement faim. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Oh, il semblait affreux. Il y avait des poches sous ses yeux rouges, son visage était pâle, des éraflures (N/T : ce n'est pas le bon mot, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il en était) sur son torse et des égratignures ici et là sur ses abdominaux.

« Salut Remus. »

Il arrêtad'examiner les dommages de son corps et se tourna pour voir Torrance debout dans l'entrée de la pièce. Il marcha rapidement vers son lit et mit son chandail.

« Comment ça-va ? » Demanda Torrance.

« Pas si pire, quelque chose d'intéressant s'est passé aujourd'hui ? » Dit Remus d'une voix rauque. Il n'avait jamais été bon dans de petite conversation.

« Bien, Sirius ne pourrait pas passer toute une classe de potions sans faire exploser quelque chose en plein de flammes. »

Remus souri, « Il a encore fait exploser du souffre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, ma mère va me tuer, tu sais, » murmura Torrance sous sa barbe, en passant ses doigts à travers une de ses poches brûler. « Elles étaient toutes neuves. Merci à lui, elles vont sûrement se désintégrer dans le lavage. »

« Je suis contente d'avoir manqué ça. » Répondit Remus, jouant avec le derrière de ses cheveux.

Remus et Torrance restèrent debout, dans un silence inconfortable. Ne savant pas trop quoi dire à l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire ? Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'étais violent monstre mangeur-d'hommes et j'aurais du te le dire il y a longtemps ?

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Torrance, en jouant avec le médaillon autour de son cou.

« Pour quoi ? »

Il pensait qu'il devait être celui qui s'excusait. Pas le contraire. Pourquoi serait-elle désolée ?

« Pour avoir pensé que tu étais moins qu'un humain. » Murmura Torrance. « J'ai été effrayé et je crois vraiment que tu es un bon gars. Super en fait. Et je voulais juste te dire que ça ne changerais rien entre nous et dans notre relation. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement entre nous ? » Demanda prudemment Remus, effrayé de son propre courage de poser une telle question.

Torrance le regarda, « Et bien- -»

« Excusez-moi Mr.Lupin, c'est le temps de prendre votre potion. » Dit Madame Pomfresh de la pièce voisine.

Murmurant quelque sort dans sa barbe, Remus répondit, « Oui madame. »

« Et bien à tantôt. » Dit Torrance en sortant rapidement de la pièce.

Remus n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Il marchait jusqu'au dortoir, mais quand il ouvrit la porte, son nez fut submergé par une odeur des plus désagréable.

« Yark ! Est-ce que quelque chose est mort ici ? » Alors que l'odeur intense de souffre l'immergeait, il traversa le cadre de porte en titubant, regardant s'il n'allait pas trébucher sur quelque chose.

Peter croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel, « Padfoot a décidé d'expérimenter tout le chaos qu'il pouvait faire en 1 cours de potion. Ce n'était pas vraiment amusant. »

« J'imagine. » Répondit Remus, en essayant de ne pas s'évanouir à l'horrible odeur.

Comme s'il y avait eu un signal, l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain s'arrêta. Sirius en sortit, une serviette autour de la taille et ses cheveux trop long tout mouillés. « Hey James, tu devrais essayer le nouveau gel pour le corps de Pete. Ça sent comme les mang…eh.

Les 4 maraudeurs restèrent là dans un silence gêné pour quelques instants avant que Peter ne se fasse entendre.

« C'est pas mangue, c'est fruit tropical. »

James grimaça, en se fichant bien de se genre d'information. « Ce n'est pas vraiment mieux, Wormtail. »

Remus décida de changer de sujet. « Alors, Peter. Avec qui vas-tu aller au bal la semaine prochaine ? »

Peter devint légèrement rouge, « Le rat y va en solo. »

« Ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas pu se trouver une cavalière. » Murmura James à Sirius.

« Au moins je n'accompagne pas un légume. Dis-moi, elle a un cerveau, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Peter à James d'un ton sec.

James grogna, « Ne me le rappelle pas ! »

Remus gloussa en ôtant ses souliers et en les jetant sur le sol. Sirius devait garder sa serviette autour de sa taille avec difficulté à cause qu'il riait trop.

James regarda Sirius, « Je sais où tu couche, Padfoot. Il se trouve que je sais aussi ce que tu dis dans ton sommeil. » James changea de ton de voix pour son imitation de Sirius : « Oh Torrance ! Je t'aime ! Prends-moi Torrance ! Embrasse-moi comme tu n'as embrassé aucun autre homme ! Oh, Torrance ! »

Sirius ne riait plus, Remus non plus d'ailleurs.

« Sois maudit, Potter ! » Sirius grogna comme un chien en s'avançant vers James qui lui semblait réjoui d'avoir autant emmerder son ami. « Arrête, sale traître! »

Remus poussa Sirius ver l'arrière avant qu'il ne fasse des dommages permanents au nez de James. « Pas de bataille ce soir, Padfoot, » murmura Remus, en retenant son ami. « En plus, ça ne serait pas très beau. Tu ne portes qu'une serviette…on ne voudrait aps que Lily soit jalouse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme par magie, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sirius. « Oui, je crois que tu as raison. » Il prit alors le même ton de voix que James avait prit pour son imitation : « Oh Jamesy mon chéri. Pourrais-tu être un ange et aller me chercher mon pantalon ? Il est toujours dans la salle de bain. »

« Un chausson avec ça, ma côte d'agneau (N/T : ???). » James jouait le jeu, tout en allant dans la pièce d'à côté pour chercher les vêtements de son ami.

Remus hocha la tête en commençant à plier ses propres vêtements. « Je ne vous comprendrai jamais toi et Jim, » Dit-il à Sirius. « Un instant vous êtes à la gorge l'un l'autre et l'instant d'après vous vous donné des petits noms. »

Sirius mit son bras autour de Remus, tenant toujours sa serviette de l'autre. « Oui, c'est vrai. Prongs et moi avons une superbe relation. Peut être qu'un jour tu auras un rapport aussi spécial avec quelqu'un. »

James réapparut dans la pièce. « Peut être avec sa cavalière secrète, dont nous ne savons rien. »

Sirius mit une main sur son cœur, prétendant être choqué. « Ah ! On dirait que Remis a commencé à craquer sous la pression de ses hormones d'adolescent mâle ! Vas-tu demander à cette personne plutôt spéciale de partager un somme avec toi, qui soit-elle. »

« Qui dit que je ne l'ai jamais fais ? » Remus arqua un sourcil.

James grogna bruyamment. « Tu blagues,» dit-il d'un ton sec, mais Remus semblait clairement ne pas trouver la conversation amusante. Pour une fois, James était bouche-bée. « Tu blagues, » répéta-t-il, plus comme une question que comme une affirmation.

Peter devint absolument pâle. « Tu veux dire…Tu… »

Remus acquiesça d'un air entendu, un petit sourire narquois de satisfaction apparaissant sur son visage.

« Je ne te crois pas,» Sirius plissa les yeux. « J'ai toujours pensé que je serais le premier…même peut-être Jim, mais toi ? » Il s'arrêta un moment et réfléchi à propos de cette horrible pensée.

James eut un sourire narquois, « Ok debord. Qui est-ce ? »

En prenant le temps de penser à une réponse qui énerverait vraiment James, Remus répondit délicatement : « Lily. »

James s'étouffa presque en riant. « Lily ? C'est ça le meilleur que tu pouvais faire ? Bordel de merde Lupin, si tu préparais quelque chose, fait au moins en sorte que ça soit crédible. Lily ? Merlin, tu aurais plus de faciliter à emmener Rogue pour une soirée romantique que sauter dans un lit avec l'intouchable Lily. »

Remus s'en foutait bien de répondre. L'expression sur son visage resta calme, aucun sourire n'apparaissait sur son visage. Il semblait presque…complètement sérieux.

« Moony, » les rires de Sirius disparurent très vite, son cœur frappant très fort dans sa poitrine. « Je t'en prit, dis-moi que tu rigoles. »

Aucune expression. Rien.

« Oh Seigneur ! » Les yeux de Peter s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes, alors qu'il commençait à avoir la nausée. « Oh Seigneur, oh Seigneur, oh Seigneur ! Il ne blague pas ! Merlin, Remus comment as-tu pu ? »

« Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il dit Pete, » James regarda le loup-garou avec soupçon. « Le petit idiot ment. »

« Ok alors, tu ne me crois pas ? » Le sourire de Remus s'Agrandit, comme s'il aimait s'amuser au dépend de la santé mentale de son ami. » Demande à Lily, elle va te le dire. »

« Je crois que je vais demander, » Dit James dangereusement. « Seulement pour prouver que tu n'es qu'un sale menteur. »

Remus eut un sourire narquois, plutôt satisfait du fait que James mordait à l'hameçon. « Elle vole les couvertures tu sais. »

« Lupin, je… »

« Et les cris. Je crois qu'elle aussi est un loup-garou. »

Sirius et Peter bouchèrent leur oreilles.

« Tu es complètement et totalement rempli de merde. »

« Merci, » Dit joyeusement Remus.

'Pourquoi est-ce si facile de rendre James jaloux ?' Se dit Remus. 'Je jure que je vais finir par les mettre ensemble, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai ! »

Point de vu de Lily

C'était l'heure du dîner dans la Grande Salle et comme toujours, Lily était assise avec sa meilleure amie en train de parler.

« C'est alors qu'il m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait exactement entre nous deux. » Dit Torrance en buvant une gorgée de son gobelet.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu répondre. Madame Pomfresh a choisi ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce ! »

Lily soupira. Quel hasard !

Après, la dernière chose qu'elle sut était que Remus courrait à pleine vitesse dans sa direction, à bout de souffle et le visage rouge.

« Je suis contente de voir que tu te sens mieux. » Dit Lily en prenant une bouchée de son assiette.

« James…arrive…joue…le jeu. » Haleta Remus, cherchant sa respiration.

« Joue le jeu ? Avec quoi ? »

« HEY LILY ! » Hurla James, en entrant dans la Grande Salle. En se foutant bien de qui pouvait le regarder.

Lily se leva pour se planter à côté de Remus, « Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Moony m'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. » Dit James.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Lily, en regardant Remus avec une expression confuse sur le visage.

Remus lui envoya un regard bien entendu.

« Il m'a dit, que vous avez…bien, tu sais. Couché ensemble. » Dit lentement James.

Sirius grogna avec amusement derrière lui et Torrance s'étouffa dans son jus de citrouille.

Lily tourna rapidement sa tête vers Remus. « Il a quoi ?! »

« Alors, ce n'est pas vrai ? » Demanda rapidement James, envoyant à Remus des regards suffisant.

Lily se racla la gorge, « Oh, non. C'est vrai. À 100. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda dangereusement James, en faisant un pas vers Remus. Remus de son côté semblait extrêmement amusé par la situation.

« Oh oui, je pensais que tu le savais. Il vole les couvertures, tu sais. »

Toutes couleurs disparurent du visage de James. Sirius et Peter rebouchèrent leurs oreilles.

Lily s'approcha de James et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Je sais maintenant pourquoi c'Est un loup-garou. Il hurle comme un fou enfermé. » Elle se recula rapidement.

« Je-je ne te crois pas ! » Hurla James, en respirant péniblement.

Remus hurla de rire, il se roulait presque par terre, Lily pensait qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

« Oh non ! Je peux pas croire que tu as mordu à l'hameçon !? Moi ? » Remus pointa Lily. « Et elle ? Il faudrait que je sois vraiment chanceux. »

Lily hocha doucement la tête.

« Cours Lupin, » dit James meurtrièrement (N/T : est-ce que ça se dit ?). « Cours

« Je crois qu'il le pense mon pote. » Dit Sirius.

Remus n'eut pas à ce le faire dire 2 fois. En un battement de paupières, il avait disparu. Hors de la Grande Salle, James sur ses talons.

Et voilà fini… dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura quelque réaction plutôt drôle de la part de Lily. J'ai bien hâte de le traduire. Je devrais uploader avant Noël pour le prochain chapitre…mais le 14e chapitre devrais venir vers janvier février, désolé, mais on verra de toute manière.

Au fait, est-ce que vous me bouder ? Parce que tous mes reviewers réguliers sont partis…vous me faites de la peine ! Si vous aimez toujours ça laissez-moi une review.

Je suis désolé si ça prend du temps, mais cette année j'ai toujours des devoirs et je dois prendre des décisions importantes pour le collège, alors je suis désolé j'ai beaucoup moins de temps libre qu'avant.

Et au fait, vous remercierez tous mon amie Christine qui m'a forcé à le finir pcq sans elle je me serais peut-être pas mis à traduire en arrivant de l'école et vous remercierez aussi mon école pour avoir annulé ma dernière période…

**shetane** : et bien merci…et non je n'arrêterai pas tant que je n'aurai pas fini…je sais en tant que lectrices combien ça serait méchant

**will black **: merci de ta review…et merci pour le conseil, j'avais presque oublier

**Lady Lily Evans** : j'espère que t'es pas morte...désolée, c'était long, mais on dirait que plusieurs de mes reviewers réguliers on commencé à me bouder parce que c'était long et c'est pas pour être chiante ou rien, mais je m'attendais à plus de review, 2k voici la suite et j'espère que tu l'a aimé

**kritari** : merci comme d'hab lol

**lilouthephoenix** : merci beaucoup et j'espère que ça te plaît toujours autant, parce que c'était long hein

**idefix61** : merci de ta review et je n'upload jamais régulièrement…ça dépend du travail que j'ai à l'école la semaine et de ce que je fais la fin de semaine, de si il est long ou pas, de si je le trouve bon(d'habitude ça m'aide à traduire plus vite) et bien sûr des fois ça dépend du nb de review que j'ai (je sais ça fais poche de dire ça)

**cricritine** : merci beaucoup et pour le nombre de chapitre, ben a date yen a 15 mais c'est pas fini

Merci beaucoup à tout le monde et à la prochaine !!!

Bizou, Malicia


End file.
